


All Bets Are Off

by thatssokelly



Category: Glee
Genre: ABAO, B!P, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatssokelly/pseuds/thatssokelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine makes a bet with his Math tutor, Kurt Hummel. If he gets and A on his next exam, Kurt'd be his slave for a whole week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

Chapter I 

A hard kick in his ankle, with an extremely hard Doc Marten boot, made Blaine Anderson turn his head from winking a hot cheerleader, who was absolutely mouthing to him a 'call me', to a red and angry faced Kurt Hummel. The taller guy was totally killing him with his eyes while his made-for-piano hands were tight fisted in his bag's strap.

"What now, Hummel?" he faked a tired sigh. He totally knew why Kurt was angry this time. After all, getting Kurt's doll-face blush with anger was his new hobby.

" _What now, Hummel? _" Kurt mimicked with a silly tone "Damn, Anderson! You know what happened. Mrs. Peterson gave me a half hour lecture about how irresponsible I am for playing naughty and teaching you non-existent numbers. She said naughty, Blaine. It made me feel like a bad porn star." It was evident in Kurt's face how grossed out he was. "And how did you make her believe that I taught you that… number"__

__"Oh! I watched ICarly with my little- pain in the ass- brother and the idea came to my mind. Actually, it was so easy. I made her believe that I was really conflicted by not fully understanding what you teach me _'cause you're such a good tutor _'" He made his innocent-boy voice. "And then she told me to show her what we were learning and I showed her fake equations. Yeah, I'm a genius. I know. You don't have to clap." Blaine vowed.___ _

____"You are an asshole, Blaine Anderson. That's what you are, and that's what you're going to be the rest of your life. An asshole with air-filled-brain that won't even finish high school 'cause he thinks that fucking equally-stupid-girls is more important than graduating and leaving this cow town" the chestnut haired guy seemed about ready to rip out his hair or faint. His cheeks and neck flushed, a vein marked in his temple; and madly gesturing with his hands._ _ _ _

____Girls? Did Hummel really believe that he was into girls? That was epic. Was he that blind not to notice how Blaine eye-fucked him when he was trying to explain some stupid Math equation? Or how he licked his lips when Kurt chewed on his own lower lip? In fact, was he that blind not to realize that Blaine was a straight A student in all the subjects except in Math? In which, oh-what-a-coincidence, Kurt was the designated tutor._ _ _ _

____He loved spending long hours after school in Kurt's company. The first week they started with the tutoring lessons they met at the school's library. But the next Tuesday, a less-confident-than-usual Kurt informed him that they'd continue the study meetings at his house and then he walked out without waiting for an answer. That was that. He didn't tell him why or if something happened. But even if he didn't say anything, Blaine did notice the purple bruise behind the make-up on Kurt's soft cheek. And if he freed the laboratory rats on the football team lockers, making them all scream like little girls, it was just a coincidence._ _ _ _

____After that Tuesday, they'd met at the school parking lot, where Blaine would leave his car, and Kurt would've drive them to his house. After a few hours of studying, he'd take Blaine back to his car. He know that Kurt was trying to avoid Blaine storming out of his house by making sort of impossible to him to leave without Kurt driving him back._ _ _ _

____His favorite days were the -almost non-existent- ones in which Kurt's father would call saying he wouldn't make it for dinner and Kurt would realize how late it is and cook for Blaine, before taking him back to his car. Maybe it was because Kurt looked so relaxed while he was cooking and humming to himself and he didn't realize that Blaine was swallowing him with his eyes._ _ _ _

____They didn't talk much about themselves. Mostly because Blaine was such an arrogant prick almost all the time so Kurt didn't like him that much. But he didn't regret it, he loved making Kurt angry. The taller guy was so damn uptight that watching him losing his ice-queen façade and showing that fire Blaine knew he had inside of him, was the most amazing thing he had seen. But even if Kurt didn't tell him about his life, the tanned bad boy liked picking little facts about him from his house and what he heard in school. He knew that Kurt lived with his father, Burt, and that his mom died. Kurt had his room filled with photos with his family and friends, but just one of him and his mom when he was a little blue-eyed boy with the front tooth missing. He also knew that Kurt was a sophomore with perfect grades, that he was a Glee club, and that he was very strict about his skin health as well as his hair and body. Blaine would say that his favorite fact about Kurt Hummel was that he was gay. And his least favorite one? that he was severely bullied because of his sexual orientation._ _ _ _

____" Did you listen anything that I said?"_ _ _ _

____He looked right at Kurt to find that his cheeks weren't flushed anymore and that he seemed calmer than before. Maybe he just needed to let out his rage._ _ _ _

____"I did. But you seem to don't know me at all, Hummel. I was just trying to have a little fun." He leaned on the wall with his arms crossed and one foot pressed against it, in what looked like a total badass pose._ _ _ _

____"You were having fun by leaving me looking as a jerk. You know what? I don't even care. You have a test next week. And – although I know you're going to fail, 'cause you don't even listen to what I say – I'm going to help you, _again _."___ _ _ _

______He didn't like that Kurt thought he was a total loser, but maybe he could take a little advantage of it. After all, if there was something Kurt Hummel couldn't resist, that was a bet._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm sure I could get an A without your help, Hummel."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurt snorted as he rolled his eyes. "You couldn't get an A in Math even if you did it with your book open, Anderson."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's what you think?" The taller guy nodded enthusiastically. "So, why don't we make it a little more interesting?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Maybe it was the predatory look Blaine was giving him that made Kurt take a step back when the curly haired guy took one forward or maybe it was the stench of cigarette._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What do you mean _interesting _?"___ _ _ _ _ _

________"I mean we can make a little bet. If I don't get an A at next week's exam I'll do whatever you want, even if it's leaving you alone for the rest of your life. But, if I get an A," Blaine ignored Kurt's whisper of _'And you won't' _"You'll be my slave for a whole week."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

 

"You're crazy! How could you say _yes _?" Mercedes almost tackled him out of the chair.__

__"Why wouldn't I? He won't get that A, 'Cedes. I've been trying to help him for weeks and the kid is a lost case. This is my way to get rid of him without Mrs. Peterson lecturing me about how I, as a good student, should help those who blah blah blah…"_ _

__The girl raised a single brow at him._ _

__"And besides, what would be the worst thing that Anderson would make me do if he, in an incredible miracle, got that A? Clean his clothes? Wash his car? Schedule his fuck-dolls? Wait… what if he makes me do his homework? I'm going to die!" He faked a horrified face and pretended to faint on his best friend, who pushed him aside._ _

__"What if he… you know. Did he ever taunt you about your, uhm, sexual orientation?" She looked uncomfortable, as if Kurt would get angry at her._ _

__"Look, Anderson may be an asshole who loves leather a little too much, but he doesn't seem to be a homophobe. If he wanted, he could have beaten the shit out of me every time we were alone in this house. But he didn't, and I did my research before I agreed on tutoring him. He went to Dalton Academy, a school with no bullying policy. And J.B.I said his best friend, Jeff something, has a _boyfriend _. So, I don't believe he is like Azimio or those Neanderthals. Relax, boo."___ _

____He laid his head on his best friend's lap, her hand running through his soft baby-hair as she listened to what he said. Mercedes seemed to be his one and only friend, he realized. Boys didn't talk to him 'cause he was gay and they were Oh-so-afraid that he would try to rape them or something. Assholes. Whereas girls, weren't that bad. But besides Mercedes, there was no one that Kurt didn't consider a spoiled little brat. Sure, he prefers singing with girls when they do groups in Glee Club, but mostly 'cause he didn't like that atrocious music boys loved so much._ _ _ _

____Blaine was the guy he most talked to, besides his father. The guy was a jerk and dressed like Danny Zukko, but he didn't even seem uncomfortable about Kurt's homosexuality. If it wasn't for the time that Blaine accused him for trying to kick him out so he could 'sneak in a boy-toy', Kurt would have been sure that the guy didn't even know._ _ _ _

____The curly haired boy never listened to what he was explaining. Instead, he just looked at Kurt with that unreadable gaze of his. It wasn't hostile, or a 'What the hell are you talking about?' look, it was like he had zoned out looking at Kurt. It made him twitch in his seat and blush and clear his throat anxiously every time._ _ _ _

____Being around Blaine made him nervous. Being around a _guy _made him nervous. What if he said or did something too gay and the guy freaked out? Or if Blaine thought he was flirting with him and he punched the shit out of him?___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Thursdays were the best days for one Blaine Anderson. And that Thursday was the best._ _ _ _ _ _

______For a start, Thursday meant P.E. And that meant Kurt in a pair of small shorts and a too-tight shirt, bending over and stretching. Showing the little milky patch of skin between his shirt and shorts, and those broad shoulders and well-built arms, that no one would ever guess he had under those layers of clothes… and that ass. Blaine couldn't count with just one hand the times that someone had on the head with a ball just 'cause he was ogling Kurt's ass. It's not like someone could blame him. Seriously. Who had a better ass than Hummel? Not a single kid at McKinley._ _ _ _ _ _

______Besides that, that Thursday was the greatest because he had his Math test, and he was totally sure he got an A. Little Kurt Hummel would never guess what he's gotten himself into. The thing was, he didn't either. He hadn't thought about what he was going to do with Kurt once he was his slave for a week. If there was something he was totally sure of it was that, whatever he was going to make Kurt do, it had nothing to do with wearing clothes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Blaine also liked when they had to play Volley Ball. It wasn't that he liked the game; it was Kurt who enjoyed it. And he was also a pretty good player. Of course, Blaine made sure to never lose sight of Kurt's chest whenever he jumped and the shirt rolled up._ _ _ _ _ _

______His perfect day started to look darker when he saw David Karofsky watching Kurt as intensely, if not more, as Blaine was. He knew Dave was one of the main tormentors Kurt had, but the look he was giving the pale guy wasn't a hostile one. There was unquestionably a hungry fire in his eyes. Karofsky wanted his Kurt. Who would think David was gay? Blaine absolutely didn't. Except that time he suggested he and Azimio were married, but he didn't really think they were gay. It grossed him out the way the bigger guy's eyes roamed around Kurt's body, taking extra time over the long legs and his ass, which belonged to Blaine! He felt sick when he realized how he looked at Kurt was the same way that the disgusting guy did. But he calmed by telling himself that he wasn't like him. He didn't hurt Kurt or call him names. Yes, he did enjoy making him angry, but it was totally innocent. And he knew sometimes Kurt liked it when they had silly arguments, he could see the corner of his lips curving up. But he never saw Kurt looking less that horrified when Karofsky was around._ _ _ _ _ _

______After gym class, he hid on the locker room, waiting. It was known by all the school that Kurt waited until all the guys finished on the lockers room to shower and change his clothes. He wasn't going to sneak and try to shower with Kurt; he was just making sure David didn't try either. Blaine waited in the last row of lockers, hearing the blue-eyed boy singing some Broadway tune. Kurt had a beautiful singing voice, Blaine decided. Maybe he could stay around after class to hear him in Glee Club._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What the hell do you…?!" The shout ended in a painful moan, followed by the sound of a dry bump against the lockers._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shut up! Do you want someone to hear? C'mon, princess, don't move so much."_ _ _ _ _ _

______That was Karofsky, there wasn't any doubt. But how did he manage to get into the locker's room without Blaine noticing?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Let me go, you overly-sweated-pig. You're disgusting!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He heard a low chuckle, obviously from the "Overly-sweated-pig", as he tried to get closer to see without being noticed by Karofsky. He saw the bigger guy pressing Kurt against the lockers by the throat with one hand and trying to rip the towel away with the other, even as Kurt gripped onto it with white knuckles. Kurt was trying to free himself from the grip, making it harder to the jock to remove the fabric._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm disgusting? You're the one who's disgusting here. You think any guy would want you? You're deformed, Hummel, guys will run away when they see you. Now, why don't you enjoy the only guy who'd ever want you? Be grateful."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Blaine couldn't take it anymore. Running out of his hided place, he tackled the bigger guy leaving him on the floor. Karofsky seemed debating with himself whether to be angry or scared that someone had found out his dirty secret. His face and neck were flushed in an angry red, his hands fisted tight and his breath was shaky. Kurt, on the other hand, was pale as a ghost, except his neck that had red finger-shaped marks. He was looking from the guy on the floor to Blaine, clutching the tower closer to himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______Time seemed to stop for a few seconds. Nor Kurt or Blaine knew what would happen, how Karofsky would react. But neither of them thought that the jock would stand up and leave the place without saying anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both kept looking at the door, waiting for him to come back and destroy everything or punch them to death._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What… Are-are you okay?" Blaine looked at the still scared boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurt nodded, fixing his towel and looking at his feet. "Thank you. He-he was hidden in the showers. It was horrible. But you can't tell anyone, Blaine, he would kill you! You know how I know? He said he would kill _me. _"___ _ _ _ _ _

________The faintly taller guy walked past Blaine and started dressing himself; first the button-up shirt, and then the trousers, under the towel. It was a strange way to dress, if someone asked Blaine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You forgot your underwear" He teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Already putted them on when I was in the shower."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Blaine continued staring at Kurt as the boy sat on the bench to put on the socks and his boots. He didn't seem as traumatized as he should be; he looked like it was normal. And that made his blood boil._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How long?" Kurt looked at him with a brow arched "How long has been Karofsky doing things like that, Kurt? I know it wasn't the first time, so don't even try lying to me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's been a while now. At first he just cornered me like all his stupid teammates did, but then he started touching me a little too much for a straight guy. And then, one day I snapped and I was sure he was going to punch me," He took a deep, almost whispering the next part "but he just kissed me. That was two months ago or so. Then he left me alone for a few weeks, he just looked at me from afar. He seemed terrified. And, when he came back, he told me he would kill me if I told anyone. He's crazy. So I just try to stay as far from him as I can."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________All Blaine could see was red. He just wanted to find that guy and kill him. But he was sure Kurt would kill him if he did so. Or his parents would, when the cops called them. But he also wanted to punch himself. How could him be so blind not to see what was going on with Kurt? He spent as much time as he could ogling Kurt but he couldn't see what going on with Karofsky? He was such an idiot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why didn't you tell anybody?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And get myself killed? No, thanks. And besides, who would believe me?" He hung his bag on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I would. Kurt… what did he mean with 'deformed'?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kurt looked at him with was clearly a look of "I was hoping you would forget that". He didn't get what was wrong with Kurt, his body was nearly perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nothing you have to know, Anderson" he spat, and made Blaine even more curious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"C'mon, Kurt" Blaine sing-songed staying a few seconds on the u. "I saved you, didn't I? You owe me!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kurt didn't say anything, but he motioned him with his hand to follow him. They walked across the school until they reached the parking lot, and Kurt's car. When they were inside of it, Kurt tangled his fingers together and looked at them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It isn't the first time that David interrupted me while I was in the locker rooms or the showers" he started, swallowing hard. "A month ago or so, when he started following me again, he got in the showers when I was still naked and well… you see." He groaned and let his head fell on the steering wheel. "I don't think there's an easy way to say this, you know? I kind of… uhm, I don't have a, you know, a dick."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was very difficult to understand the last thing that Kurt said. With his head still on the steering wheel his whisper was almost impossible to understand. But when he did, all kind of weird ways of non-having-a-dick rushed to his mind. He even pictured Kurt with a Barbie body, in his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wha-what does it mean exactly? 'Cause I'm sure it's everything but the things that popped to my mind."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kurt raised his head, looking straight at him with a weird expression. It was like the taller guy was the one confused. It wasn't like Blaine asked him how he could pee without a penis!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It means that I don't have one or… testicles. I have a-a, don't make me say it." His head fell again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Oh. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Well, far away from freaking Blaine out, it actually turned him on. Even if he didn't like girls and their packages, he was a big fan of lingerie. And, picturing Kurt with a sexy pair of panties was the hottest thing he could ever imagine. The problem with that was that suddenly, the car's temperature started feeling warmer; and Blaine's pants, tighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That's so hot. Can I see it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Great Blaine, great._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kurt looked at him with a face that was usually his favorite; but not this time. The wide opened eyes, clutched jaw and red tinted face indicated only one thing, Kurt was more than angry. And whilst he liked watching the pale guy gets like this when he tried to make him angry, he hadn't been trying this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Are you-you crazy? Damn! You're such a…a boy! Boys just hear the word pussy and they all go crazy, like monkeys in heat!" Kurt was gesticulating fervently with his hands, his eyes were so damn open and his voice was squeaky like Blaine had never heard it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Blaine did the only thing he could - laugh like a maniac. This earned him a smack in the arm and Kurt's best bitch-glare, but he couldn't stop laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You know you're a guy, don't you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well, thanks. At least you recognize I'm a guy." He rolled his eyes. "I'm a guy, yes. An-extremely-gay-guy-who-hates-vaginas. It's horrible enough having one, I don't really want to see any more."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So…" Blaine shifted in his seat facing Kurt "Man to man, we can have a man talk, can't we?. Do you shave it? And your legs? Does it work like a woman's one? I mean do you get a period or…"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Out of my car, Anderson. Out!" He snapped when Blaine tried to reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"See you tomorrow, Kurt!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Blaine walked back to the school with a big grin in his face. Somehow, his week with Kurt as his slave seemed about to be so much better now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt found it strange when in the days after the locker room incident as Karofsky didn't even look at him in the hallways or the classrooms, when the previous week the jock seemed to be trying to burn a hole in his neck with his glare. But after Mercedes told him that someone saw David and Blaine arguing the day after the incident in the locker room, Kurt started feeling anxious. What had Blaine said to Karofsky? What had David said to Blaine? Why was the jock acting so weird? Not that Kurt liked being molested, but he was worried the guy was planning something.

He was sending Blaine a message to ask if they could talk, when a tan hand closed his locker abruptly. When he shifted to see who it was, he came face to face with a paper and he had to take a step back to look at it properly.

And then he saw it, a big and red A plus on an exam that had Blaine Anderson's name on it. And it was a Math test.

He almost fainted.

"Oh, sweet Lord. Did you pay her or have sex with her so she would raise your score?"

Blaine kept his hand on the locker, but took one step closer, moving into the taller boy's personal space. He had one triangular-shaped brow quirked and a lop-sided grin.

"First: that's gross. She's like… sixty five years old, Kurt. Second: I got the A all by myself, thank you very much. Third: You're week as my slave starts tomorrow, sexy. But, can you come to my house this afternoon? I gotta give you some stuff you'll need for tomorrow."

Sexy. Did Blaine call him sexy? That was the most awkward moment he had since his father found him dancing in a leotard. And what did Blaine mean by stuff? He was afraid of going over to the Anderson's house now.

"Can't you give me it here?"

"Nope. I'm sure you wouldn't want the other students to see it. So, my house after school?" Blaine toyed with the strap of the other guy's bag. Worried, Kurt wondered when this had become so damn awkward.

"Y-ye-yeah."

"See you in the parking lot, hot stuff" He winked.

_Winked! ___

__Kurt was surprised to find that there wasn't an Anderson's huge mansion; it was more like Blaine's huge mansion. And, when he asked the smaller guy about his parents he just shrugged and said 'they pay the house bills and my credit card, that's their job as parents" which made Kurt's eyebrows rise almost to his hairline. Thousands of questions popped into his head, but the bad boy's face told him not to ask anything._ _

__"Would you like something to drink?" Blaine waved to the kitchen. "Or maybe something to eat?"_ _

__Tightening his grip on his bag's strap, Kurt shook his head. He was nervous, for some reason he didn't believe anymore that he would just have to clean Blaine's bedroom… But by the end of the week, he would know that room intimately._ _

__Blaine's room, the whole house actually, was really clean for a teenager's bachelor pad. There weren't clothes or pizza boxes everywhere and the wooden floors shined brightly. His host made him take a seat on the king size bed, which was so comfy that Kurt just wanted to lay there forever, while he searched for something in his wardrobe._ _

__"How many leather jackets do you own? 'Cause from here, I see at least ten. That's a fashion crime you know, Anderson?"_ _

__"I don't know how many, actually. Don't be so uptight, you'd look so damn sexy in one of these. Or with a piercing in those pink lips of yours; or, even your tongue. God, the things you'd do to a poor innocent cock."_ _

__Flushed and with his jaw so tight that it was painful, Kurt slammed his hands on the mattress before he stood up to confront the cocky bad boy._ _

__"Can you stop it, Anderson?! You're making me really nervous and… and angry"_ _

__"Stop what, babe?" He asked almost sweetly, the corner of his lips still curved in a hint of a smirk._ _

__"That! Stop calling me pet names or saying things about my lips or tongue or…or… that I'm sexy. 'Cause I know I'm not and I know that you're straight. So don't play flirty with me 'cause it hurts"_ _

__Kurt was fighting hard not to cry. He felt his throat closing and his eyes ached; his hands fisted by his sides._ _

__"Are you finished?"_ _

__Blaine sat at the bed and, pulling Kurt by the hand, made him sit on his lap. No matter how hard Kurt twitched to get off, the strong arms around his waist kept him in place_ _

__"First of all, babe, you have the worst gaydar on earth." Blaine chuckled. "I know that I do flirt with everything that walks on two legs, but I also find boobies gross and chicks changing moods makes me go nuts, seriously. Even if I liked boobs and had the tolerance, I would still prefer guys."_ _

__Kurt stopped fighting as soon as he heard Blaine's coming out._ _

__He. Was. Gay._ _

__"On the other hand, what's this bullshit that you aren't sexy? 'Cause you're the most fuckable guy in all McKinley. And I'm saying this even after meeting that guy Evans, did you see those lips? Those were made for sucki…" Kurt slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't get jealous, babe. What was I saying? Oh yeah, you're so sexy it's hard not to just take you, even in that crappy school. What makes you think you aren't?"_ _

__A hand pulling his chin up made Kurt look straight into Blaine's eyes. He had never seen the bad boy's eyes that close; and if he'd thought they were beautiful before, it was nothing compared with having them a few inches away._ _

__"I know I'm not, Blaine. Stop it. I just know. Even Karofsky said it!"_ _

__"David is a psycho who wants you all to himself. And he probably thought that making you feel that nobody but him would want you, would make you run into his arms."_ _

__"I am not that desperate and I would never be. Can… Why did you bring me here? You said you had to give me something that was related with, you know, the bet."_ _

__Finally Blaine let him move to sit next to him. It wasn't that sitting on Blaine's lap wasn't comfortable; on the contrary, he didn't want to get used to feeling that close to someone._ _

__"Yup and here it is." He placed a box on Kurt's lap._ _

__The box was big but plain and for some reason, Kurt was afraid to open it. He felt like whatever thing that was inside would define what the following week would be about. And, what if it was a sponge and detergent to clean Blaine's car and all the flirting was just a joke? It was the first time that someone showed interest on him and he was holding onto it as much as he could, it would devastated him if it was just a joke to Blaine. He would surely cry like a little baby and run away._ _

__"Kurt, there's not a monster inside the damn box. Here, give it to me"_ _

__Blaine placed the box on his own lap and threw the lid away, revealing some very colorful ... thongs?_ _

__"Are those… thongs?"_ _

__"There are a few panties too" Blaine grinned, happy with himself._ _

__Kurt picked up one so small that it would only cover Barbie's crotch and raised it high. His eyebrows rose "What am I supposed to do with these? Give them away at the school? A gay guy giving thongs away would be creepy as hell, you know?"_ _

__Blaine's wide eyes were almost funny._ _

__"Give them away? Are you crazy? I want you to use them! At least until we are here in my room" Blaine's low voice suggested that the panties weren't the only piece of cloth that he wouldn't be wearing in that room, if he was going to wear any at all._ _

__If Blaine was trying to look sexy as he came closer to Kurt and lowered his voice, Kurt didn't notice 'cause he was picking up a new piece of cloth. One that was of a black lace with pretty red ribbons; he liked it._ _

__"Use them? But they're for girls."_ _

__"Nope, they're for people with pussies. You have one, and you'd look sexier than everyone in one of those" Blaine took a black one that seemed leather. "You'll take them home, and tomorrow you'll wear a pair to school. Surprise me. Now, let's talk about this week: Every day after school you'll come here with me, until your curfew. Also, I want you to spend the whole weekend here. Tell your father you're doing a super extra hard project with some girl and you have to spend as much time at her house as you can. I want you to wear a different pair of those" he pointed at the box "each day"_ _

__"What do you really mean by slave, Blaine? It doesn't seem like you want me to clean your house, do your homework or cook for you. And how will you know if I am wearing panties or not? It's not like I walk around the word showing my underwear"_ _

__"You are not that naïve, babe" Blaine arched one eyebrow smirking. "And if you were, those thongs are just a hint of what kind of slave I want you to be."_ _

__And then he winked again._ _

__It wasn't Kurt's fault that every time that Blaine did that he felt chills in his body. There was something about the gesture; it wasn't like when the bad boy winked at the Cheerios, which was more playful. Before and after winking at him, Blaine was giving him bedroom eyes. It both scared him a little bit and made him feel somehow important and sexy._ _

__And he wanted to feel important and sexy while having his first time; that was why he wanted it to be with Blaine so bad._ _

__Blaine kneeled in front of Kurt, resting his forearms on the taller guy's thighs. "Now, I want you to tell me when you feel uncomfortable or you don't want to do anything, okay? I don't want to force you. Okay?"_ _

__Kurt nodded._ _

__"Okay"_ _


	4. Chapter 4

To say that Kurt Hummel was shocked was an understatement.

As soon as he got home after spending part of the afternoon with Blaine, he collapsed in his bed to think about what had happened in the past days.

First of all, the guy who he used to catalogue as a ladies man was gay! He couldn't really believe it.

Blaine was always winking and eye-fucking the Cheerios and he also complimented the looks of a few of them. And there was that time that Blaine was telling Quinn Fabray how great that tight blue dress fitted her, and how it did bring out her eyes.

_Oh. ___

__That was so gay._ _

__Well, it did make a little more sense. The Cheerios (more like Santana, actually) loved bragging on about how great the guys were that they'd had sex with. And not one of them talked about Blaine. At first, he thought that it was that Blaine had a wee problem and they were ashamed of saying that they had sex with someone whose nose was larger than his penis or were kind enough not to share it with the world. But, if that were the case, they wouldn't keep eye-fucking him and trying to get his attention and, Kurt guessed, they'd tell their friends. Wouldn't they?_ _

__And, let's be honest, if Blaine had an almost-non-existent-cock the first thing the Cheerios would do when they found out, would be to tell everybody and their moms._ _

__On the other hand, said guy seemed to find Kurt's pussy hot. Like, a real turn on. Also, he found Kurt hot and he had no problem with saying it out loud, constantly it would seem. Which made Kurt feel uncomfortable, he didn't know what to say or do._ _

__No one, except his father, had ever had talked to Kurt to say something good about him, let alone compliment him or say how hot he was. One time, Rachel Berry had said to him that he'd make a good backup voice to one of her spectacular solos. And Santana Lopez told him once she liked his girly sweater._ _

__That was kind of a compliment, wasn't it? She liked the sweater._ _

__But it was different with Blaine. Even when he wasn't saying anything to him, when they were in the smaller guy's bedroom or even that morning in school, the way he was looking at Kurt showed how hot Blaine thought he was. And Kurt himself thought Blaine was really handsome and sexy. But he had never kissed someone (Karofsky didn't count, really) or had sex. And it was obvious Blaine totally planned to have sex with him at some point this week. What scared him the most was that he didn't really mind; he actually wanted to have sex with Blaine. He actually wanted his first time to be with him._ _

__He also realized that he wasn't disgusted with Blaine making him wear panties and thongs. He'd thought about the idea before, and even looked at the different types of panties at the shops; but he didn't really believe he could wear them. But Blaine was right, they were made for people with a pussy and he had one. And after trying them on, he found how great his ass looked in them and there'd be no visible panty lines on his ultra-skinny jeans._ _

__Kurt was glad Blaine hadn't told him when they made the bet that he would be sort of a sexual slave. He would've totally freaked out._ _

__But he liked how Blaine made him feel. He liked sitting on his lap or having the strong arms around him. He liked how Blaine looked at him. He liked Blaine._ _

__Yeah, he _really _liked Blaine.___ _

____"So…"_ _ _ _

____Kurt let his body fall on a chair in front of his father's one, crossing his legs and leaning forward with his hands on his knees._ _ _ _

____Burt raised his stare from the newspaper to look at him. He must have sensed that his son wanted to have a "proper talk" 'cause he put the newspaper aside and mirrored his position._ _ _ _

____"So…" he said with an arched eyebrow "Is this about money? 'Cause I gave you your monthly allowance like a week and a half ago and you even worked the past weeks and I've already paid you. So I'm not giving you more money, no matter how bad you want that Ralph Jacobs scarf."_ _ _ _

____"First of all, dad, it's Ralph Lauren or Marc Jacobs" he pointed with a bitch glare "Second of all, I don't want money; I just want to, uhm, tell you that I'll be a little busy this week."_ _ _ _

____"Oh! And why's that?"_ _ _ _

____"Because I have this… project, that I have to do with a friend and she has to look after her little sister, so we decided that we'd do it at her house. So I'll be there the whole week and I'll be sleeping there ever the weekend, too."_ _ _ _

____His father smirked and looked at his own feet._ _ _ _

____"Project for…?"_ _ _ _

____"Chemistry!" he almost yelled._ _ _ _

____His father's grin got wider as he looked at him. "And that girl would be?"_ _ _ _

____"Uhm… Brittany Pierce?"_ _ _ _

____He hoped the name was right. He had talked with that girl once and all she talked about was her overweight and cigarette addicted cat and her hate for Britney Spears because of their similar names. She also said something about how soft were Santana's girl kisses, but she said it was a secret and that Santana said she shouldn't tell anyone about that._ _ _ _

____He didn't understand a word she said, though._ _ _ _

____"Are you asking me?" He barked a laugh._ _ _ _

____"No, no!" Kurt's cheeks flushed. "I'm telling you. Why are you so interested?"_ _ _ _

____Burt crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned back on his chair. He seemed to think the situation was really funny, 'cause he was constantly smirking and letting out a few chuckles._ _ _ _

____"Can't I be interested in where my kid's gonna be?" he asked playful._ _ _ _

____"Of course you can."_ _ _ _

____"So, you're going to be at this girl Brittany's house the whole week doing a Biology project."_ _ _ _

____He almost said yes. Why was his father trying to confuse him?_ _ _ _

____"Chemistry" Kurt corrected._ _ _ _

____"Chemistry, of course. You can go, but I want you home by dinner." Kurt gave him a mortified look. "What about half past seven, maybe eight. Take it or leave it, Kurt"_ _ _ _

____"Eight."_ _ _ _

____"Eight it is. Have fun with your project, Kurt" he said with a wink, before standing up and disappearing on the kitchen._ _ _ _

____His father was so weird._ _ _ _

____Blaine couldn't sleep that night. Between asking himself if he had gone too far and scared Kurt, to wondering which thong Kurt would pick, he managed to stay awake the whole night. In his mind, he pictured Kurt in all the thongs, how sexy he would look and how great his ass would look._ _ _ _

____In the morning he had three cups of coffee but he still felt like a zombie so he picked one more on his way to school._ _ _ _

____He had decided to walk to school so he could get a ride back with Kurt later. If he did it the whole school week, maybe he'd get lucky and they could make out on the back seat… or something more._ _ _ _

____The nervousness came back as he got closer to school. What if Kurt thought it through and got angry and was waiting at his locker to throw the whole box of thongs at his head? Or if he'd decided to report him for sexual harassment? Was that possible? Kurt wouldn't be that cruel. Would he? But if he did, it'd be his own fault for trying to trick the guy into being with him._ _ _ _

____On second thoughts, maybe he could have just asked him for a date._ _ _ _

____He was by his locker watching at his clock and sipping his coffee when Kurt appeared. It would be great to say that when he saw Kurt, time stopped and he heard an angel's chorus. But the truth is that as soon as Blaine saw the crazy –tight white jeans the blue eyed boy was wearing, he spat out his coffee on a girl that was passing by. A girl with a huge boyfriend, who then left Blaine with a black eye. It wasn't a romantic moment at all._ _ _ _

____But Kurt helped him to the nurse. That was a win._ _ _ _

____"You shouldn't make a habit of spitting coffee on jock girlfriends, Anderson" Kurt said with a smile "See you after class"_ _ _ _

____Before he could ask him to have lunch with him with puppy dog eyes (that would have totally ruined his bad boy image), Kurt was walking down the hallway with an extra sway in his hips. Blaine knew why the guy had picked those white pants, his ass looked so damn great that his mouth was watering. And his imagination was running wild wondering which pair of panties Kurt had chosen._ _ _ _

____The day was torture. He spent all his classes picturing Kurt's ass in those sinful jeans and checking the clock, but every second felt like a whole hour. Blaine was grateful he didn't have any exams that day or he would have doodled hearts all over the paper or written _"Blaine Anderson-Hummel" _as his name.___ _ _ _

______He had to stop._ _ _ _ _ _

______He had to remind himself that he wanted to fuck Kurt, not marry him. Marrying someone implied love, and Blaine knew that love wasn't real. After all, his parents always told him they loved him right up until the day he told them he preferred boys over girls… and they kicked him out of their house. He'd had to resort to blackmailing his parents with the threat of exposing his sexuality and that he was now homeless to their friends in order to get a new home set-up for himself. Of course they preferred the easy way out and willingly threw money at the problem to make sure Blaine was out of their lives._ _ _ _ _ _

______That was how Blaine Anderson moved from California to Westerville, Ohio._ _ _ _ _ _

______He spent the first year at the Dalton Academy for boys. He met incredible people and felt pretty safe, but most of the kids there and their families reminded him of his own; all important people with well known family names that looked down their nose at the rest of the world. He was sick of selfish arrogant people; he was sick of people who thought that money was more important than love or family. But he put up with it for the first semester and then got a couple of jobs to pass the time. His parents had already paid his tuition for the whole year, and everything else went on their credit card; so the money he earned simply ended up in the bank with all the money the Andersons had given him to stay away._ _ _ _ _ _

______In the meantime he searched for schools and a place to live, finding a nice house a few minutes away of McKinley High School. The house was maybe a little too big for just one person, but the Andersons were the ones spending their money on it, so he didn't really care._ _ _ _ _ _

______He ditched the gel hair and the blazer because there was no way that he'd look like a wedding cake doll in a school where people were showered with slushies by the jocks. He had done his research. His years of boxing had given him a solid build and the leather jackets made his shoulders look even broader. So he could be somewhat intimidating if necessary._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sure, his first week had sucked. It was dead boring and the football team had tried to give him a 'proper welcome' but after twisting Azimio's arm and shoving him into lockers, they'd bolted._ _ _ _ _ _

______But his second week was way better. Starting on Tuesday when he first saw Kurt Hummel walking the hallways. He couldn't take his eyes off him. The long legs, the shining blue eyes, the soft smile; all of Kurt begged to be stared at and drooled over. After finding out he was in a few of his classes, but sat at the back of the classroom; well, Blaine started sitting at the back too._ _ _ _ _ _

______His chance came when he heard a girl asking Kurt about the tutoring lessons and he said that the teacher assigned him as a tutor without even asking him first._ _ _ _ _ _

______He'd smiled like the damn Cheshire cat the whole day._ _ _ _ _ _

______So that was that. From the first day he'd wanted to fuck Kurt. Just fuck him. He had to remember that._ _ _ _ _ _

______But that was easier said than done._ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine almost tripped over his feet a thousand times as he ran out of the building when the last bell rang. People gave him dirty looks as he unintentionally pushed them on his way out, he shouted 'sorry' a few times but ignored most of them. It was their own fault when they walked in groups of twenty four and slower than his neighbor Mrs. Delaney; who started watering her plants at three in the afternoon and finished around eight or nine at night.

"You look like a panda"

Ok, that wasn't quite what he thought Kurt would say while leaning against his car. Based on Kurt's expression, he didn't look nervous at all; but the way the taller guy was gripping onto his bag's strap like it would save his life told him that he might be even more nervous than Blaine himself.

"Oh, you're so sweet. I might even bite you" and that wasn't a lie, actually.

Kurt stuck out his tongue at him, relaxing a tiny itty bit.

"See you at your house?"

"Nope, I need you to give me a ride. Please? And besides, my eye wouldn't be the only thing damaged if I try to drive right now." Blaine pouted.

Kurt chuckled and got into the car, motioning Blaine to do the same. "If you feel that bad, maybe I should just take you home and come back tomorrow. Maybe you need a week to recuperate, alone in your bed" Kurt said with a pout, before dissolving into giggles again.

He turned on the car and turned down the stereo sound, so they could talk without having to shout for the other to hear. They were a few streets away from school when Blaine spoke again, his voice low and seductive.

"I'm okay. I just need ice or something like that. You won't get out of this so easily, Hummel. And, if I had to stay in my bed the whole week, you'd be there to entertain me"

He winked, the gesture getting a little lost because of his closed black eye but Kurt did blush and lick his beautifully shaped lips.

"W-what kind of entertainment?"

Kurt's face looked even redder but Blaine knew that the other boy was trying to tease him, to test the waters. He also knew Kurt was so insecure about his looks and his own body but it was his mission for the week to make him believe how sexy and beautiful his body was.

"Maybe we could start by finding out which thong you picked for today, babe"

He felt how Kurt almost jumped in his seat when he placed his hand on the driver's thigh, so he stroked it soothingly from his knee to the upper thigh.

"Bl-Blaine, we're in the car" Blaine snorted when he heard Kurt say that because he loved to have a good fuck in the backseat. "And you're going to make me crash, I swear"

"So why don't you park somewhere and we have a little fun?"

Blaine got closer and nuzzled Kurt's ear, almost rubbing his lips on the earlobe. But Kurt slapped his hand away from his thigh and shot him a dubious look.

"Blaine, don't. We have to go to your house and put some ice on your eye. And besides I'm not parking the car so we can… can… I just won't!"

Blaine chuckled to himself but didn't say anything. The rest of the ride was silent; Kurt looking straight ahead with flushed cheeks and Blaine at the window, biting his lip with a smirk. He was the first one jumping out of the car as soon as they arrived, so he could open the front door and run to the fridge to find an ice-pack.

"I closed the door" Kurt said shyly from the kitchen's entrance before huffing, "You can't put that thing directly on your skin, you moron. Give me it. Here"

He took the ice and placed it on a kitchen towel and placed it on Blaine's eye again. They were so close again and Blaine wanted nothing but to grab Kurt's face and kiss him fiercely. He wanted to know what those rosy lips tasted like; how that skinny waist would feel under his hands; how sexy Kurt's voice would sound after moaning for hours.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked unsure.

"Yeah, babe?"

"You're looking at me like that again"

Blaine cocked his head to the side, regretting it instantly 'cause the move made him press his eye against the ice-pack and it hurt so bad.

"Damn jock and his damn fist" he mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing.

"The damn jock" he did his best Blaine's voice impression "wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't spat your coffee on his girlfriend's white dress"

Kurt pushed Blaine until he was seated on a chair next to the breakfast table, tilted his head back and placed the icepack back on his eye.

"It was your fault, you know? Yours and these unnaturally tight jeans fault. You made me spit my coffee on that atrocious dress and you are making me look at you like that now." It was Blaine's turn to mock Kurt's voice.

"Well, you wanted me to wear a thong and I needed to make it work with my wardrobe and I realized that with these jeans…no matter how tight they are, there isn't a single line. Awesome, huh?" he said doing a twirl and showing Blaine the seat of his jeans.

"What I see is your perfect ass" Blaine said as he gave it a little slap "And you know how to make sure you never have any lines at all? By not wearing anything." Blaine stood up sliding his hand from the other boy's ass to the hip. "Now, as sexy as the nurse role-play is, it's boring me. Why don't we go upstairs? You can entertain me all you want" he gave Kurt his best husky voice, trying to wink again while rubbing his hand on the blue eyed boy's hip. He felt the boy shiver under his hand; he heard how he inhaled deeply; he saw how his pupils dilated.

Kurt took his hand and guided Blaine to his own room, losing all his confidence as soon as they walked through the door. "What do we…?"

Hearing how the taller guy swallowed hard, Blaine gave the hand in his a little tug.

"Why don't we start with this?"

Blaine smiled, reaching up to press his lips to Kurt's.

At first, the blue eyed guy just inhaled sharply and held still, gripping his hand a little too tight. But after a second, he relaxed a bit and pressed his lips against Blaine´s more confidently; showing him he wanted the kiss too.

Suddenly blank, Blaine couldn't think or feel anything except the sensation of Kurt's lips on his, their bodies barely touching. He didn't feel fireworks or anything like that, he just felt the need for more. He needed more of Kurt's lips; he needed to feel his body, so he let go of the softer hand and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, making Kurt's body crash into his. As their bodies collided, Kurt lost his balance and he held onto Blaine's arms, giggling against his mouth. He took advantage of Kurt's parted lips to slide his tongue in, making the giggle turn into a soft moan.

Blaine tried to break the kiss and look at Kurt, but long soft fingers tangled in his hair kept his head in place.

He was afraid the other boy would feel that the kiss was like Karofsky's forced ones. He didn't want to force Kurt into kissing him. Ok yeah, it kind of was forcing him because of the bet. But he liked to think that they were using the bet as an excuse to be together. To simply have sex with each other, of course.

Not to be in a relationship or fall in love.

Who wanted to fall in love? Blaine didn't. Definitely not. Nope, not even close to wanting to fall in love. Right?

A harsh bite to his lips made him realize that he had focused more on his thoughts than on kissing Kurt.

He was an idiot.

Blaine bit Kurt back making him chuckle again and then he teased the taller boy's tongue with his own before sucking it into his mouth. He started untucking Kurt's gray shirt and sneaking a hand up and runnig his hands along the baby soft skin of his back.

But he still wanted more.

So he started kissing the corner of Kurt's mouth, his blushed cheek, then bit softly along his jaw until he reached his objective: Kurt Hummel's long pale neck, which was the source of the most delicious perfume in the world and Blaine couldn't help but attack it with his teeth, making his former tutor moan. He didn't know if it was because of the pain or the pleasure but if the slap to the back of his head wasn't a hint, it was clear when Kurt hissed "Not that hard, you asshole" ignoring his muffled laugh.

Kurt made the most delicious sounds when the bad boy kissed and bit his neck (gently this time though). Blaine liked the way his soon-to-be lover would squirm and tighten his fingers in his curls when he sucked the soft spot beneath his ear, or the little high pitched moans he made when he slid his tongue along the hot skin and the blew on it softly, sending chills through Kurt's body.

He hadn't realized before that Kurt wasn't wearing one of his multi-layered outfits. He only had a simple gray shirt with a slightly darker print on the front but when he realized it, he felt so grateful because he would have ripped off every piece of clothing, making Kurt angry because of an expensive shirt or something like that being shredded and it would end with a pitiful case of blue balls… If Kurt left him with any balls at all.

But today he just had to pull the gray shirt off to get all that milky soft skin to look at.

"Okay?" he traced the line of Kurt's spine, making the guy shiver under his fingers.

The taller guy nodded shyly, sliding the leather jacket off of Blaine and trailing his fingers along his biceps.

Blaine liked how careful and shy Kurt was, but maybe they could be sweet and tender later, he needed to feel Kurt's skin against his own, his body under his on the bed. So he just threw his own shirt off before taking Kurt's hands, dragging him into his arms and walking in reverse until his calves touched the mattress.

He didn't think twice as he grabbed the other boy's ass and crashed their mouths together but Kurt made a pained noise when Blaine tried to glue their bodies together,catching his hands, which had been wandering along the tanned chest, at a bad angle.

"You okay?" Blaine asked against the tutor's reddened lower lip.

Kurt nodded, still concentrating on the contour of the curly haired boy's abs rather than on his previous pain. With his hands still on the rounded ass, Blaine took a few moments to look at Kurt while the other boy was drooling over his chest. He really liked the way the taller boy was looking at him; he'd never seen Kurt with an expression so full of lust before. The way his pupils were dilated to the point that they had just a thin blue line around them, the way he was breathing heavily through those parted lips…

He looked beautiful.

"I thought you'd have tons of tattoos and piercings"

"I have this one, don't you like it?" He asked playful, wriggling his pierced eyebrow.

Kurt touched the little black ring, but he paid more attention to the almost invisible scar hidden by the piercing that you'd never spot unless you were this close. And it wasn't normal for his lover to be so interested in him, usually they wanted his body and he was happy to give it to them but Kurt…well, he seemed to want to be this close and to care about who he is. Yeah, he didn't quite know how to handle that.

"What's this?"

He didn't feel like answering, so he just kissed Kurt intensely to distract him. Lucky him, it worked. Kurt automatically wrapped his arms on his neck, playing with the already messed curls and sucking Blaine's lower lip in his mouth; to slide his tongue across it and give it little playful nips.

Blaine didn't miss a beat either, he introduced one of the hands that were massaging Kurt's ass in the other boy's pants to keep doing the same but feeling the soft skin against him; while the other hand was opening the jeans zipper to get better access.

He grabbed Kurt's bare ass with both hands and groaned when he felt little teeth nibbling along his throat. Kurt was actually trying to eat his neck and he was enjoying every second of it.

When he got tired of waiting, he threw Kurt on the bed kicking his boots off before taking off Kurt's. His own jeans were on the floor as he climbed on the bed between the long legs still trapped in the white pants.

"Someone it's a little eager" Kurt sing-songed "I like you like this"

"That's good, 'cause I like you like this, too" he smirked pushing Kurt's legs wider. "Actually I like you in every position, you're lucky."

"That I am"

Kurt grabbed his arms to drag him on top of his body and kiss him senseless; running his nails on the broad back and probably leaving some red marks there.

He was telling the truth when he said he liked Kurt like that; more unashamed and taking what he wanted. And he was glad that what Kurt wanted was nothing less than Blaine himself.

Blaine guided Kurt's feet to step on the mattress so he could lift his hips and Blaine could take off the white jeans easily.

And then time stopped as Blaine's eyes widened.

Kurt was wearing a bright red laced up thong with a small black ribbon.

The contrast between the pale skin and the furious red cloth was incredible, the skin seemed to glow. Blaine caressed his hands up and down Kurt's thighs, marveling on how soft the skin was.

"You… Don't you like it?" Kurt got shy again. "I know it wasn't in the box you gave me, but we bought it with Mercedes the last year as a prank that we never got to do, and I really _really _liked and I thought you might too. But if you want I can…"__

__He never got to finish the sentence because Blaine was already pushing his tongue into his mouth, suddenly crazy at the sight of Kurt in such a sexy thong and his pussy. It was one thing to know that Kurt didn't have a dick and that he had a vagina instead; but it was different actually seeing the soft v between his legs and a peek of the outer lips through the almost invisible lace material._ _

__"Are you crazy? I love it, I love this" he breathed out placing his hand in between Kurt's legs, winning a moan from the tutor "Can you please get onto your knees and hands, sexy? I really want to see your delicious butt."_ _

__Still blushing, Kurt did as Blaine told him to. The thin strap of the thong lost in between the cheeks leaving the whole ass to stare at._ _

__"Gorgeous" he said placing his hands on the rounded cheeks and squeezing hard. "I don't know how you could think that nobody would want you; you're sexy as hell wherever I look at you."_ _

__"You just love my ass" Kurt said playfully, but he let out a little shriek when Blaine smacked his butt. "Be careful, you asshole"_ _

__"Don't tease me, Hummel."_ _

__Blaine started leaving little butterfly kisses along Kurt's shoulders and down his spine, biting the milky skin sometimes and then soothing the sting with his tongue. He took special care with the dimples in his lower back before getting to his favorite part: Kurt's ass. He didn't leave a single patch of skin unattended but he did leave more than a few hickeys, bite marks and reddened skin because of his smacks to each cheek when his mouth was busy with the other._ _

__By the time he decided it was enough, Kurt was biting the pillow; his hands gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles were white; the little sounds that left his mouth were hoarse because of how loud he had been screaming._ _

__"Turn around, babe"_ _

__He helped Kurt to get on his back, before taking off the only fabric that remained on the pale body and pushing his legs wide open. He kneeled between them, caressing the soft skin of the inner thighs and looking directly at what, he considered to be the most amazing thing. Kurt was completely shaved so his soft skin was fully on display. His pussy was dripping wet, flushed and swollen; his thighs trembling and his hips thrusting softly as he felt the soft air on his sensitive skin._ _

__"Have you ever touched yourself?"_ _

__Kurt remained silent, but his flushed cheeks and tightly closed eyes told him the truth. He wanted to know what Kurt thought about when he touched himself down there; how he liked to do it, if he preferred his own fingers or toys._ _

__He wanted to know everything._ _

__But, most importantly, he wanted to know if Kurt ever thought of him when he touched himself._ _

__Blaine blew on the little cunt, winning a soft moan and a hip's thrust. But that wasn't enough, so he decided to start running his fingers over Kurt's pussy; starting at the gaping hole, tracing it with his pointer finger and then circling the nub of nerves at the top of the vulva with his thumb._ _

__" _OhmyGod _" Kurt breathed gripping the sheets again "Blaine!"___ _

____Blaine chuckled, the hot air made the pale guy whimper again. "Relax, babe. We're just starting"_ _ _ _

____Every time Kurt moaned, rolled his hips or shivered, Blaine moved his thumb faster or pressed in a bit harder, making him go crazier. While his right hand was attending Kurt's pussy, the other one started trying to get rid of his own boxers. When he realized he wouldn't be able to that while his mind was focussed on giving Kurt pleasure, he decided to postpone his own enjoyment a little more. So the index finger of his left hand started poking softly at Kurt's entrance._ _ _ _

____"Is this okay?"_ _ _ _

____When the chestnut haired guy nodded fervently, Blaine pushed his finger in, being answered with a pleasured rush of breath. He almost moaned when he felt the wet hotness closing around his finger, his own cock jumping at the feeling._ _ _ _

____"Do you like it, babe?"_ _ _ _

____"I want more, Blaine. More, please" Kurt moaned arching his hips against his finger._ _ _ _

____He nodded, pulling his finger back to go back in with two; stretching the canal slowly before scissoring it as gently as he could. Kurt hips started thrusting erratically fucking himself on his fingers and forcing his thumb to keep the rhythm. But when the pale thighs started shaking, Blaine removed both hands and left Kurt aching to come._ _ _ _

____"No,no,no. No yet, babe. I didn't even get to taste you."_ _ _ _

____He stood up to remove his boxers, before kneeling back down and holding Kurt thighs wide while blowing on the swollen clit._ _ _ _

____"T-ta-taste me? You mean like, huh, down there?"_ _ _ _

____Blaine chuckled, wrapping Kurt's legs around his hips and placing his incredibly built arms at each side of the chestnut haired head. They both moaned at the first touch of his hardened dick on the former tutor's wet and oversensitive pussy. And the sweet sound Kurt made had Blaine's attention focus on those full and throbbing rosy lips. Kurt had the most beautifully shaped mouth he had ever seen. And he couldn't resist capturing it provocatively, his tongue sliding moistly along his parted lips before raising his head._ _ _ _

____"Blaine" Kurt whined, prolonging the 'a' for a few seconds "Kiss me properly"_ _ _ _

____He gave Kurt a few small pecks on the corner of his lips and the tip of his nose, before claiming his mouth still smirking softly. His tongue dancing and curling around Kurt's made the angelic guy start twisting his legs and arms to wrap himself around Blaine. He felt his former tutor rubbing the slick wetness of his excitement on his cock, showing him how much that part of Kurt's body ached for his attention._ _ _ _

____Even when Kurt tried to keep their mouths glued together by biting his lip when he tried to snap back his head, Blaine's mouth wandered to the south of his body._ _ _ _

____Starting with the jaw, he nipped along it from side to side. Then he nuzzled under it when his blue eyed partner dropped his head, denying him the access to his neck._ _ _ _

____"C'mon, babe. Show me that beautiful neck of yours"_ _ _ _

____"No, kiss me. Here."_ _ _ _

____He couldn't resist the childish pout that Kurt did, so he gave it a few little pecks before nuzzling again on his neck. This time Kurt twisted his head facing the wall leaving the side of his flushed neck entirely on display for Blaine to attack. And he did not miss a beat; he made sure to leave huge bruises on the usually pale skin before lowering his mouth to the collarbones._ _ _ _

____Meanwhile, his hand had found the tiny pink buds on his chest; which had hardened when his fingers pinched them._ _ _ _

____The bad boy's lips replaced one of his hands, sucking the tightened nipple inside his mouth and wetting it with tongue. As soon as his teeth rasped the tiny nub, Kurt's fingers tangled in his curls, holding his head right there as he moaned loudly._ _ _ _

____Blaine gave the other nipple the same attention; sucked it, toyed with it using his tongue and teeth and then gave it a soft kiss._ _ _ _

____"No, I'm ticklish" Kurt said tightening his fingers in the curls when he felt the hot breath above his soft tummy._ _ _ _

____Blaine nodded and lowered his head to one of his favorite parts on Kurt's body: his thighs._ _ _ _

____Once again he held them apart and started kissing the inside of left one, just above the knee. He could compare the way he liked the soft skin of those thighs with the way he loved Kurt's rounded ass. That was why it ended just as covered in hickeys and teeth marks as his butt did. Kurt's breathing was getting heavier as Blaine's lips came closer the center between his legs._ _ _ _

____"Blaine, Bl-Blaine, stop." He felt the tug at his curls and looked right at the now dark blue eyes. "Are you… you know, your mouth there?"_ _ _ _

____He answered by placing a soft kiss on the mound. "You'll like it, I swear."_ _ _ _

____His fingers stroked the thighs from the knee to the outer lips of the glistening pussy, pulling them apart to have a perfect look of the pink throbbing clit and his entrance. He blew on the wet folds to make the pale guy shiver before starting giving long lazy licks at the gaping hole._ _ _ _

____" _OhmyGod _, Blaine! That's so good"___ _ _ _

______The hands on his head pressed his face against the pussy, his lungs filling with the strong yet addictive scent of Kurt's desire and his tongue thrusting deeper. He tried to go as deep as he could with his tongue; but when it became impossible to go further, the fingers replaced it and the tongue got busy with the needy nub of nerves._ _ _ _ _ _

______And when Kurt started moaning loudly again and he felt motivated to take him to heaven._ _ _ _ _ _

______His lips closed around the clit, sucking it hard while two of his fingers fucked the tight little hole. His other hand gripped his own hard on at the base to prevent coming too soon._ _ _ _ _ _

______Blaine almost choke when the tutor ground his hips up, but he managed to hold them to the mattress._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Blaine, stop. I'll come" Kurt whined pulling him by the curls._ _ _ _ _ _

______He shook his head and sucked harder, pushing three fingers inside Kurt. When the thighs wrapped around his head, trembling and the hips shook erratically he gave the final licks at the little nub between his lips; hearing Kurt scream his name having what seemed a blissful orgasm, the pussy walls clenched around his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Blaine detangled himself from the arms and legs to climb back on Kurt's body and peck softly the swollen reddened lips, waiting for the final waves of ecstasy to leave the slender body._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Babe, I want you on your hands and knees again" he murmured in his ear, slapping softly the already red ass._ _ _ _ _ _

______A few seconds after, Kurt did as he told him to but, instead of placing his hands on the mattress, he held onto the headboard._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Great, now I want you to hold your legs as close as you can"_ _ _ _ _ _

______When Kurt did that, he snaked a hand between the closed legs at the height of the crotch, quickly replacing it with his dick. The soft trembling skin of Kurt's thighs wrapping his throbbing aching hard on. It only took him a few thrusts and then he came all over Kurt's legs and pussy, groaning loudly and falling next to the pale body; his hand caressing the other boy's back._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How do you feel?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Boneless. You… you didn't fuck me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Blaine sat at the edge of the bed looking at the clothes scattered around the room, before he stood up and went to the bathroom to grab a wet warm washcloth._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Spread your legs, Kurt" he said, giving the hip a little push when he was by his side again._ _ _ _ _ _

______He seemed reluctant but he did it anyway, holding the thighs with his hands while Blaine cleaned the mess between them._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We should take a shower, anyway"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurt nodded and followed him to the bathroom to take a warm yet refreshing shower. There was no funny business or kisses but it still felt like one of the most private moments Blaine ever had with someone._ _ _ _ _ _

______After coming back to the room, once they were clean and dry, he hear Kurt swear when he looked at his phone screen._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Something wrong, babe?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, my father told me to be at home by eight o clock and it's already a quarter past eight and he had called two times. I really have to go. I'm sorry"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's okay, at least you won't stink of sex while he yells at you" he said playful._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yell? No, my dad doesn't yell at me. Yeah, he gets angry sometimes but he doesn't like to yell. His silent treatment works wonderfully, I have to admit. Did your parents yell at you, Blaine? Is that why you live here now?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He took Kurt's hand out of his shoulder "No, you have to recognize the presence of someone to yell at them" he said chuckling "I don't want a pity party, Kurt. I'm fine alone. Now, didn't you say you had to go?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He followed Kurt downstairs, watching him fixing his clothes and throwing his back pack on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kurt, you're forgetting something"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?" he spat._ _ _ _ _ _

______"My goodbyes kiss."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He took the pale hand in his and dragged Kurt to his arms, kissing he softly on the lips "I had an amazing time with you today, baby. I'll see you tomorrow, call me if you feel sore or something, okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You really are an asshole, you know that. Don't you, Blaine?" Kurt sighed. "I had a great time with you too, though."_ _ _ _ _ _

______After a quick peck, Kurt disappeared in his car._ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Chapter VI

For the second night in a row, Blaine had trouble sleeping.

This time it was because he felt guilty.

While his day with Kurt had been more than exceptional, and their time in bed even better, he felt like he hadn't treated Kurt the way he deserved. It had been the first time the guy had done something sexual with anyone. Damn! It was even the first time he'd kissed someone properly. But Blaine acted had like a dog in heat and even barked at him when the former tutor asked a silly question about his parents.

God, he hated them. He really, really hated them.

Well, not really. He was grateful for them actually.

Yeah, his parents had decided he was no longer his son when he told them he was gay; but he had a happy childhood and had everything he needed or wanted, except attentive parents. Instead, Blaine had a caring brother and grandmother that raised him right. And his parents were there for the important moments: Birthdays, first words and steps and they even were at the hospital when he got beaten up after his Sadie Hawkins dance. Of course, they left when he woke up and told them he had been gay bashed; but at least, they waited until Cooper took him back home to tell him he had to pack his things and leave. And there was the fact that they were still paying for everything.

So he was okay with the state of his relationship (or Non-relationship) he had with his parents, but he didn't appreciate Kurt's look of pity because he didn't live with them or have their approval. Blaine didn't need it or them. He was alright by himself.

Back to Kurt, he didn't deserve the way Blaine screwed up his first time by getting angry at him for suchan unimportant thing. And he knew that asking him for a goodnight kiss was even more stupid and he had no excuse.  
Actually, he was a jerk. That was his excuse.

So the first thing he did when he spotted Kurt getting out of his Navigator the morning after, was to silently sneak behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, kissing a soft cheek.

"Blaine…"

"I'm so sorry, angel" he murmured against the usually pale neck now littered with hickeys, where the bad boy's head was hidden "I was an asshole and I treated you badly… and I didn't even make your first time worth it and now you're going to ha…"

"Wait, what?!" Kurt shifted in his arms to place his hands on Blaine's chest and look at him right in the eyes. "Yes, you were a jerk to me. But you had told me before you don't like talking about your parents, so I had it coming."

"But I…"

"Blaine, let me talk." The boy with the leather jacket and the pierced eyebrow nodded. "As I was saying, you were an ass. Shut up!" he said when Blaine started babbling again "but it was my fault. I shouldn't have asked you about that. On the other hand, what the hell are you talking about, Anderson? You practically touched me like I was a china doll, something made of crystal. I really can't imagine a better first time. Well it wasn't technically my first time, 'cause you haven't fucked me yet but… Oh my God, when did I start talking so dirty?"

Kurt was blushed from head to toes, his eyes had widened comically and his lower lip was now being chewed.

"I don't know, it wasn't actual dirty talk; but it was sexy" he winked, leaning down to press a soft peck on those beautiful rosy lips.

"Blaine, someone is going to see us" Kurt tried to push away but Blaine kept his arms tight around him so he couldn't move away.

"Look around angel, the place is empty. You always come here like more than a half hour early. And if someone see us, great! I won't stop kissing you just because some idiots think that it's manlier if you kiss a girl than if you kiss a boy. And if you're worried about Karofsky, let him see; maybe he'll understand that you're mine."

He knew his voice sound like a growl, but he couldn't help himself when he thought about Karofsky near his Kurt. He didn't like the thought of any guy near Kurt, actually. But he couldn't really stay angry when Kurt was leaving small pecks around his lips and chin. So he relaxed a little bit when the taller guy tightened his grip on Blaine's neck but growled again when he rolled his eyes.

"And maybe I'll also have to remind you that you belong to me, too. I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home after class. I'll count the hours until I have your beautiful body writhing underneath me again" he said on Kurt's ear with his lowest sexiest voice.

He felt the body in his arms shiver and how the embrace between their bodies seemed so much hotter now. He had to admit it was even better making Kurt blush by talking dirty to him or telling him how sexy he was, than making him so angry that his cheeks flushed red.

"Blaine" he whined "You can't say those things here." When we are not at the bedroom where we can do something about it, Blaine completed in his mind "And your overheated- self will have to wait 'cause I have Glee club today"

"No" it was Blaine turn to whine "I don't want to share you with them. And I don't like you staying here alone when Karofsky can be around. I'll wait for you"

"I kind of like it when you get all possessive and jealous. But you know Karofsky hasn't even looked at me since last week; you have to tell me exactly what you said to Karofsky after that day in the locker room"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he lied, slightly brushing his lips against the other boy's, "Kiss me"

"No, tell me what happened"

Blaine faked a sigh as he unwrapped his arms from his tiny waist and leaned back on Kurt's car. "I just told that fucker to back off. And I might or not might have punched him a time or two… or a dozen times"

He winced when Kurt punched hard his arm, giving him his bitch face.

"You have to kiss me better, now" Blaine pouted, rubbing his arm.

Oh yeah, he was such a bad boy.

"By the way" he continued "You're going to regret this! I'll have my payback later at my house"

"Shut up! I don't want you to go all bad boy on every guy that have a problem with me. 'Cause if you do that, you'll have to punch every single guy in Ohio." Kurt chuckled.

"I don't find it funny. I don't like thinking that you walk around and every stupid guy wants to either punch you or ravish you."

Once again Kurt chuckled, playing with the bad boys leather jacket's lapel. "No one wants to ravish me, silly. And I'm gay. I'm a gay kid in Ohio, it is obvious that people are closed minded and don't like me. I'm used to it, Blaine. I can fight my own battles. And, yeah I found it hot that you want to protect me but you have to stop that, okay? I'm really grateful, but don't go around punching people for me. Please" Kurt begged, kissing his lips in between every sentence.

"You're the one crazy here if you think no one wants to ravish you, babe. For a start, I'm standing right in front of you."

"Call me crazy if you want, I know no one wants to ravish me. Not even you." He took a step back. "Now, I'm going inside before people start coming"

What the hell was going on in Kurt's mind? Didn't he see how gorgeous he was? Or how Blaine stared at him like he just wanted to press him against any horizontal surface?

"Wait!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand when he started walking towards the building. "I want you to come with me to my house at lunch. I have to give you something. Also, here is a little something I bought you as an apology" he took a small chocolate kiss out of the pocket of his jacket. "I'll wait for you here at lunch, come as soon as you can, okay?" he said grabbing Kurt's face between his hands to kiss him deeply, before letting him go.

He didn't felt like going to classes, so he just spent the morning walking along the streets until he reached his favorite coffee shop and sat there to drink to coffee cups and eat a few cookies. When the lunch time were just a few minutes away, Blaine walked back to stand next to Kurt's Navigator before he did.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt appeared by his side a few minutes before the bell ringed; and it must had showed in his face because the somewhat taller guy shrugged saying "I just told Mrs. Black I wasn't feeling that good. I'm such a boring student that she believed me. So, are we going to your house?"

He nodded and gestured him to open the car, getting inside when he turned off the alarm.

Kurt talked about his day and his father on their way home. How the older Hummel had looked at him with a badly disguised expression of "Told you so" with a big grin that Kurt didn't understand at all.

"He's acting so weird, always having this Cheshire cat's smile like he knows something I don't and trying to confuse me."

"Can we talk about something a little sexier? Like… which thong did you pick today?" He grinned, placing his hand on the other boy's thigh.

Kurt gave him this hurt look for a second and then looked straight ahead again with a pained expression on his face. But then he just shook his head. "It's your job to find out, Anderson. Didn't think I'd make it that easy, did you?" he winked.

Completely ignoring the first expression, Blaine rubbed his hand up to the crotch and this time, Kurt didn't flinch away; actually, he didn't even seem to realize the hand that was between his legs. A bit angry, he rubbed harder.

"Blaine, you're going to hit me in the arm and I'm going to crash with the car" Kurt slapped his hand away, again.

Before he got even to pout, they parked at his house. Once again, he got out before the car was even fully parked and pulled Kurt inside when he was a few steps away.

This time he didn't even miss a beat. He started kissing the pale neck and jaw until he reached the former tutor's pinky lips. He bit and pulled them with his teeth, soothing the sore skin with his tongue.

"We have to be quick. C'mere"

He dragged Kurt to his room, where he placed a new black box on his bed. He saw Kurt sat next to the box and started taking off his shoes when he told him to, while Blaine searched for something inside the box.

"You're not going to fuck me in less than half an hour. Are you?"

"Maybe one of these days; but no, not today. But if you're going to be at that Glee club when we could have been having fun, I'll give you something to remind you of me. Now why don't you lay back for me, angel?"

Kurt nodded and did as he said, leaving his legs parted and his hands at each side of his head. For Blaine: an obvious invitation for him to whatever he wanted to with his beautiful body. So he climbed on the bed until he was straddling Kurt's thighs and his fingers were laced with the chestnut haired guy's ones, pressing them on the mattress as he kissed him tender and long.

"We don't have much time, angel. I'm sorry. But I promise I'll make it up to you later."

Blaine crawled in reverse until he could unzip Kurt's jeans and then until he reached the bed's edge, the skinny jeans now off of the long pale legs. Once again, he gaped at the sight of Kurt in a tiny almost transparent thong. This time, Kurt had chosen one out of the box Blaine had given him. It was white, just two adjustable straps with a teeny-tiny triangle of lacy white cloth covering his crotch.

"You like it?"

"I love it, angel." He left a soft kiss on the top of the mound. "You know I think you look gorgeous in everything you wear. But I admit I have a thing for white lingerie. It looks so beautiful against your skin…"

You truly look like an angel, he wanted to say.

And then again he erased those thoughts of his head. One does no simply say things like that to someone who he just wanted to fuck. Tell him he looked sexy, fuckable or hot: Yes! Beautiful, like and angel, cute: No!

Or, at least, that was what Blaine used to think. But it wasn't that bad to tell Kurt he looked beautiful, was it?

"You're quite gorgeous yourself"

He liked how the pale hand held his face so they were looking at each other when Kurt spoke. Then, the taller guy kept his hand caressing the slightly raspy cheek.

"Just gorgeous? Am I not stunningly sexy, supah hot or so fuckable that every time you see me you just want to rip off our clothes and have your wicked way with me?"

"No, just gorgeous" Kurt teased with a grin "Now, I believe we have less than twenty minutes. Can you hurry up?"

"Always so demanding."

He literally ripped off the fabric that covered what he wanted to see and threw it away. His hands took a tight grip on the small hips as his breath ghosted above the belly, still covered by his shirt. When his head got lower, Kurt's legs wrapped around his head; loose enough not to asphyxiate him.

Just as he did the day before, he started with long languid licks and as the seconds went by, he licked faster and harder, tracing different patterns along the flushed skin. Kurt's thighs were trembling against his cheeks, his heels pushing into his shoulder blades harder and harder.

After a few minutes, he started fucking the gaping little hole with two of his fingers, going as far and fast as he could. Blaine smiled when the tutor's hips stated grinding again, wanting more. He gave him three fingers until he felt the walls were stretched enough.

"Now, baby, I want you to relax as much as you can. I promise this won't hurt at all"

"Will you fuck me?"

Blaine shook his head and raised a hand with what he picked out of his box: A vibrator. It wasn't as big as his cock, it was finger sized and it wouldn't stretch Kurt that much. He just wanted to have a little fun.

"See this little friend? Well, I happen to have this other little thing that controls how much it will vibrate when it'll be inside you… while you're at your Glee practice."

Kurt sat back instantly, his eyes wide opened.

"You want me to use that while I'm at Glee? Are you…"

"Nuh uh, angel. You're my slave, remember? And if I don't get to be with you as soon as classes are over, at least I get to have a little fun. Don't you think? Now, I'm going to put this in and we're going back to school."

Kurt scoffed and crossed his arms, but pouted just a second after.

"Won't you let me come now? I'm so horny and it's your fault."

"I said I'd get my payback, angel" he winked. "Now, lay back again and open these pretty legs of yours for me"

Growling, Kurt let his upper body fell on the mattress and held his legs wide open with his arms.

Blaine gave the little pussy a last soft kiss and then rubbed the tip of the vibrator at the entrance. It wasn't turned on yet but he could tell by the whimpering that Kurt was enjoying it all the same. Then, he slowly slid it in, stopping when Kurt flinched worried it was because of pain, until the little bump at the end of it was rubbing his little clit.

"You don't know how sexy it is to seeing your beautiful pussy swallowing the whole vibrator, angel. But what will you do if I do this…" he said slowly as he pressed one of the controller's buttons.

It didn't make any sound at all; Blaine had made sure the thing wouldn't interrupt the damn club. On second thoughts maybe he should have bought one with obnoxious sounds, maybe they would have made Kurt go back to his house and they would had more time together.

He realized the little machine started working when Kurt's hips jumped off of the bed as a moan broke in his throat. "Oh, Blaine! That feels so fucking fantastic. Fuck me with it" he pleaded.

"Nuh uh, babe. It's time for good kids to go to school and you're such a good boy. Now, I'm sure I have a few new thongs around here… Here it is! Sorry for breaking the other one," he extended a blue lacy thong to him.

"You have a thing for lacy lingerie, don't you?! All the thongs on the box were lacy's ones except that black one made of leather." He seemed a little angry, but then he sat back and whined again "Blaaaaaaaaine, can't you please make me come? This thing vibrating inside me is going to kill me. Please, pretty pretty please." He hugged Blaine's waist, hiding his face against his hard abs.

"No, angel. Stop, I won't make you come; not now, at least. And besides, we're getting late. C'mon, get dressed."

He left Kurt to pull his clothes on while he went to the bathroom to wash his face. It was so hard not to go back and fuck Kurt until they both couldn't move at all. But he knew Kurt loved that damn club more than some of his designer clothes, so he wouldn't keep him away from it.

When Kurt met him downstairs he seemed about to murder Blaine, but the bad boy kissed the swollen lips and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the passenger seat of his own car.

"I'm driving" he announced.

He didn't want to cause an accident if Kurt's legs were trembling because of the little vibrator inside him. He kept a hand on Kurt's thigh the whole drive, trying to relax the other boy. Far from getting relaxed, the pale boy kept digging his nails into Blaine's hand.

They parted with a kiss goodbye and when Blaine saw his soon-to-be lover pass the school's door pressed a button increasing the vibration of the little dispositive.

It was going to be the best hour of the day.


	7. Chapter VII

**From: Angel**

**You're so dead, Anderson**

Blaine threw his head back and laughed at loud. For the past half hour he had been playing with the little controller, going from the gentler buzz to a vibration that would put an earthquake on shame. He also had walked by the choir room's door a few times to take a look at his beautiful Kurt.

The pale guy was sitting in a corner on the last row of chairs with both his hands twisting on his lap, his legs crossed as well. Blaine really wanted to go inside, throw the cheek-flushed boy over his shoulder and then hide him at his house for a whole month to do with him all the things on his mind… Maybe he needed a year.

**To: Angel**

**Accept your punishment like a good boy, angel.**

He waited a few seconds to make sure the message had arrived on Kurt's phone and he had already read it before turning the vibrator up to its maximum power. He saw Kurt tighten his arms around himself and duck his head. The rest of the members of the Glee club didn't even notice it; they were all looking at the little brunette on the front of the room singing an expressive song.

The bad boy remembered the girl from the school hallways; she was the one that always wore sweaters with animals on them and knee high socks. She walked like she ruled the place, but she was the usual victim for the jocks and their slushies.

He also remembered the first and only time that Azimio and Karofsky tried to slushy him and he ended twisting their arms and throwing the slushies at their faces. And he couldn't forget the time that he saw the jocks throwing the sticky iced drinks at his Kurt and Blaine saw red. Sure, Blaine went home covered in cuts and bruises that day, but the idiots didn't even think again about throwing things at his angel.

**From: Angel**

**Stop! It is second time I came since I left your car. If Rachel stops singing I'll be screwed, I'm making all these weird noises and I can't stop moving. Blaaaaaaaaaaaine, I'm so sore I can't even stand my panties. Please stop. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease L**

Feeling sorry for his little… His little Kurt, Blaine slowed down the vibration a little bit. He couldn't wait until he had the former tutor on his back on his bed. Blaine knew he wouldn't be able to control himself once they closed the house's door.

He wanted to be with Kurt, make him his.

He considered to turn off the vibrator, but then a new message arrived…

**From: Angel**

**And besides I'm not your dog to be calling me "Good Boy", you asshole.**

… and he pressed the button of maximum speed again.

**From: Angel**

**BKAAAAAAAINE!**

He was sure that meant that his little angel had come for the third time. And he couldn't stop wondering how wet Kurt was right then, how hot and sensitive he must felt. How would he moan and shiver under his mouth and around his fingers and cock. How loud he could make him scream while he was grinding in and out of his tight little pussy.

**To: Angel**

**You're not being a good boy calling me that, angel. And of course you aren't my dog, you're my slave. You're my good boy.**

**To: Angel**

**I can't stop thinking of how loud I'll make you scream this afternoon, when I fuck you.**

He had to focus himself on the loud brunette on the front of the room and her faked cry, to make his erection calm down a little bit. Half an hour was way too much time for him to wait. Blaine wanted his angel in that exac moment.

Blaine thought about really interrupting the class when his eyes met blue ones through the glass of the stupid door of the stupid classroom.

Kurt's cheeks were so flushed he could see it even from so far away.

Trying to play it cool he winked, hoping the porcelain skinned boy would see him. Then he turned around and pressed his back to the wall, maybe the cold surface would control his hormones.

**From: Angel**

**And I can't stop wondering how good it would feel to have your big cock inside me instead of this stupid thing.**

Oh damn.

What had happened to the sweet blushing virgin? Not that he minded, really. But he wanted to know what caused such… improvement?

Well, now he could hug and iceberg and melt the ice with his boner instead of cooling himself off.

**To: Angel**

**You're so going to regret this, Hummel. You won't be able to walk for a month. Also I will slap that ass so hard you won't be able to sit either.**

**From: Angel**

**Will you punish me for being a bad boy, master? ;)**

It would be easy to say that Blaine ran into the bathroom to take care of his big problem, but the damn thing was so hard and achy that it was actually painful to walk. So he had to limp to the damn bathroom.

The good thing was the it didn't take more than a few strokes to relieve himself. But he felt grossed out; he just had masturbated himself in a school bathroom.

**From: Angel**

**How does it feel to come in the damn School?**

He had done it on purpose…

The little shit was _so_ going to pay.

"Did you find something to do while I was on glee?" Kurt teased with a smirk, leaning his back on Blaine's car where the bad boy was doing the same.

"We'll talk at home" Was all that he said before getting inside the car, with Kurt following his lead.

It was the taller guy's turn to be inappropriate while Blaine was driving; Kurt kept sneaking his hand under the tight white shirt, tracing the hard abs and making him go crazy. He almost lost his grip on the steering wheel when little teeth nibbled the shell of his ear and then pulled the lobe into his mouth.

"Kurt, angel, stop. Please" he whined holding both of Kurt's hands with one of his, "We're going to crash"

"Now you know how I felt. But, Blaaaaaine, I'm dying. Your stupid machine made me come four times. Four! And I couldn't even enjoy it 'cause I was in a room full of people. Now I feel all sticky and sweaty, but I want you to do… _that_ so I can have a proper relief."

Blaine chuckled; the baby penguin had come back.

"Where did my slutty dirty talking babe go? You, sure as hell didn't talk like that on your texts. You were saying how much you wanted my cock. You want it now, babe?"

"Shut up, I just wanted to make you feel the same way I was feeling; what I am feeling, 'cause the damn thing is still inside me. I'm just glad you turned it off."

Playing the part of a gentleman, Blaine opened the car's door for Kurt and then he let him walk into the house first. But as soon as the door was closed, he pressed the taller boy against it to ravish his mouth.

Kurt always tasted so good. Maybe it was because the pale guy had an addiction to Cherry flavored mints, but Blaine swore there was also something that was purely Kurt. The day before he had tasted a bit like coffee, cherry and that delicious flavor. But there wasn't any hint of coffee this time and he preferred it that way.

Blaine stumbled a little when Kurt jumped to wrap his long legs around his waist, he wasn't ready; but he managed not to fall and held the boy by his rounded ass, instead.

"I want you to fuck me, Blaine. I need to feel you inside me, filling me so much better than this stupid crap. Don't you wanna fuck me long and hard? Fill me with that big cock of yours?"

It was really hard to understand what Kurt was saying as he kissed the tanned neck and jaw, sucking hard to leave hickeys that matched the ones that Blaine had gave him the day before. He could feel the hot irregular breaths against his skin; hear the sound of Kurt's heart fast beats.

"I love when you talk like that, angel. You have a pretty filthy mouth."

"It's yours" he said shifting to wrap himself better around Blaine's body.

"Mine. You and your mouth are mine. Mine to fill and fuck as I want. 'Cause you're my little slutty slave, aren't you, Kurt?"

"Yes" he whined "Fuck me!"

Blaine walked until Kurt's back was pressed against the wall. It wasn't that his angel weighed too much, he didn't weigh a thing actually; but he wanted to run his hands along his gorgeous body and be able to rip all the clothes he wanted to.

" _Fuck me _what, Kurt?"__

"Please? Fuck me, please?"

"No, fuck me what?!" he ground his hips against the V of Kurt's legs.

"Master! Fuck me, master! Please, please. Please, Master!"

He loved Kurt like that. All blushed and shameless, so horny that he didn't even remember how to keep his shy boy façade.

Blaine threw the boy over his shoulder and rushed upstairs, dropping him on the mattress with a loud thump.

"Are you a good boy, angel?"

Kurt nodded frantically "Yes, master, I swear"

"Don't lie to me, Kurt. Those texts weren't appropriate for a good boy."

Blaine smiled when Kurt moaned loudly as the vibrator inside him came to life. He had turned it on to the max speed again. He took advantage while Kurt was almost rolling on the bed to get rid of his own clothes until he was fully naked and kneeling in front of the former tutor.

"I can be a good boy. I swear, master. But please, stop it." He whimpered with big pleading eyes.

Blaine couldn't help but turn the damn machine. He was such a sucker for those beautiful big blue eyes.

"Thank you so much, Bl- Master"

"You have to do something for me, angel. No!" He stopped the other boy when he reached with his hand to grab his cock. "No yet. I want you to dance for me while you take off your clothes, angel"

He saw Kurt expression twist from needy to confused, cocking his head full of chestnut hair to the side "You want me to do a Strip-tease for you?"

"That's exactly what I want, babe. I can put some music if it makes you feel more comfortable." Kurt nodded as they both stood up. "What about this?"

Blaine searched through his music player until he found some jazz music. He thought that the music without any lyrics would relax the heavily blushing guy.

"I like it, Master" Kurt approved.

"Then dance, angel. Dance for your Master. For me"

Sitting down on the bed again, Blaine leaned back on his hands to have a better perspective of the upcoming show.

Kurt stood in front of him for a few seconds, chewing on his lip and fisting his hands by his sides; and then he started moving. It started with a slow soft move of the hips from side to side; then rolling them and loosening the hard grip of his hands to run them along his thighs and chest until he reached his neck and threw his hands in the air. His eyes were closed, his lower lip still trapped between his little pointy teeth.

"Take off your clothes, angel. I want to see your gorgeous body"

Flushing even harder, Kurt started undoing the buttons of his vest from the bottom one. When he finished with them started with the shirt ones, without taking off the unbuttoned vest yet.

Blaine looked mesmerized at the thin line of pale skin that the undone shirt and vest allowed him to see. It fascinated him how even when they both were men, their bodies were so different. Kurt had that milky soft skin, while his was golden and rougher. Also, Kurt skin was free of hair while Blaine was pretty hairy. The pale guy's tummy was flat and soft, while his abs were defined.

Yeah, they were so different, but he wouldn't like it any other way.

He kept drooling while the taller guy rolled his hips faster as he slid the clothes off both his shoulders, one at the time, and letting them fall on the floor.

And then he had the full view of Kurt's broad freckled shoulders, the rosy nipples that he wanted to nibble so bad and the built muscles of his arms. Kurt was so damn beautiful and he didn't even know if he really deserved to be with him.

He knew that the former tutor wanted, and deserved, a romantic relationship. Someone who'd care for him and would take him out on dates; someone who he could present to his father and who would hold him close in his arms every night. And he couldn't give him that.

At least that was what he thought.

"You're missing my show, master" Kurt said straddling his legs without sitting on them.

The zip of the skin tight jeans was completely undone and the jeans were so low on his hips that he could almost completely see the blue thong he gave him earlier. When had he done that?

He found he didn't actually care when Kurt was giving him a fucking lap dance. The perfectly curved ass was grinding against from lower abdomen and groin to his upper thighs. One of the pale arms was hooked around Blaine's neck so they were cheek to cheek and the bad boy's lips brushed the corner of Kurt's mouth.

Blaine tried to slide his arms around the slim waist, but the boy in his lap gave him a little slap with his free hand.

"Nuh uh, you can't touch"

"Kurt"

He growled, hugging his soon-to-be lover from behind and keeping him seated on his lap, claiming the swollen lips with his. Kurt squeaked inside the sideways kiss and tried to shift so he could face him, but Blaine wouldn't allow him to. So the pale guy whined in protest as he slid his hand along his Master's arm, which was still wrapped around his waist, until he could intertwine their fingers together.

Suddenly, Blaine stopped the kiss and pushed the boy out of his lap so he was standing in front of him again.

"Won't you finish your dance for me, my little slave?"

"I can't take my jeans off while I dance… Well, I can't even when I'm standing. They're really tight, master. Can't you help me?" he pouted, playing with the undone waistband of his jeans.

Blaine chuckled and picked the boy by the waist again but this time, it was to throw him on the bed.

"You're such a tease, angel" he whispered when his angel assumed his favorite position with his hands above his head and his legs parted away.

He was grateful that Kurt had worn dress shoes and not his Doc Martens; he was way too hurried to take his time undoing those. He threw the shoes and the pants away to reveal the soaked lacy panties. Now he believed Kurt when he had said he had come four times. He reached to grab the controller forgotten on the side of the mattress.

"No, no please. Not again!" Kurt wriggled his legs.

"I thought you'd like it, angel" he said pained.

Had he been hurting Kurt for more than an hour and enjoying it?

"I do, I like it. Don't be sad, master." He caressed his cheek. "But I'm way too sensitive and if you make me come again It will hurt when you… you know, when you" he cleared his throat "fuck me" Kurt finished with an almost inaudible whisper.

"Your right angel, and we don't want you to get hurt. So no more orgasms for you until I'm filling you with, what did you called it? My big cock."

He left a few kisses on Kurt's hipbone while he took off the panties so he could rid of vibrator. Blaine couldn't resist running his fingers along the swollen folds of the small pussy and pressing his thumb softly to the oversensitive clit, earning a moan and a slap on his hand.

"Blaine, can you kiss me?"

The bad boy smiled as he crawled up on his body to reach the beautifully shaped lips. Kurt seemed determined to make him crazy. He nibbled at his bottom lip time and time again, running his tongue along the roof of Blaine's mouth and the back of his teeth; the tutor's fingers were tracing intricate patterns on Blaine's back, digging his nails on some spots when the olive skinned guy sucked his lips into his mouth or nibbled at his jaw; his ankles wrapped around Blaine's; and on top of it all, he was grinding his hips creating an addictive friction between his soaked wet pussy and Blaine's hard-as-rock cock.

_"Blaine"_

He felt the boy beneath him get tense and stopped kissing his jaw and rolling his hips against his.

"Babe? Is there something wrong?" he whispered softly, as if he was talking to a little kid, and kissed his forehead.

"Blaine, I-I want to… Uhm, can I?"

Cocking his head to the side and kneeling back, he raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Can you what, angel?"

"You know, uh. CanIsuckyourcock?" he rushed, blushing violently.

"You want to suck my cock, babe? Is that what you're saying" he caressed the flushed cheek. Kurt nodded. "Okay, uhm, it will be easier if you kneel while I'm sitting on the bed or if you're the one sitting, I just stand in front of you. What do you prefer, angel?"

Kurt muttered something that he didn't understand at all and blushed even harder. God, the guy was going to lose the blood at the rest of his body if he kept blushing like that.

"What was that? Are you sure you sure you want this, angel? You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"No! I want, I swear I want, please let me." He kneeled next to the bed. "Please, _master_?"

"God you're going to be the end of me, Angel" he said through his teeth, leaning down to leave a peck on Kurt's temple.

Kurt laid his hands on the bad boy's thighs from his position, kneeled in between the tanned legs.

"Teach me how…" he asked with a little voice.

"Uhm, why don't you start by taking it with your hand? Like this" he closed his hand around Kurt's on his dick, making him tighten his grip. "Now pump it, yeah like that angel. You're such a good boy." He let out a noisy breath.

And then he felt it, a warm wetness giving kitten licks at the head of his cock. Kurt seemed so focused, concentrating on pumping his cock and licking it at the same time that he almost jumped out of his skin when Blaine ran his hand through the chestnut locks of hair.

"You're doing it so well, Angel"

Kurt gave him a soft smile before taking the puffy head into his mouth, still licking it with the tip of his tongue. He almost stopped Kurt when he moved back, but relaxed when he saw that he was just readjusting his body so his neck was on a better angle to take more inside his mouth.

"Oh, babe" he moaned when soft lips closed around his oversensitive head and sucked hard, while the free hand played with his balls. "I love your mouth, Angel"

More confident and smiling like the cat that got the milk, Kurt held the tip of the cock between his fingers, keeping it in place while his tongue ran up and down the shaft. And then there it was, the most warm and perfect glove around his cock, sucking and licking at the same time. Kurt's mouth was glory itself. The lips felt so great wrapping him, the tongue twirling on the sensitive spot behind the head, the cheeks hollowed because of the sucking, and the head going up and down on his shaft.

God, Kurt was made for sucking cock.

Blaine couldn't help but held the brunet's head with both his hands, pulling at his head to take him even deeper but automatically stopped when he heard Kurt gagging a bit. Taking his face between his hands, instead pushing him down with them he looked straight at those blue eyes that had some unshed tears because of the choking.

"You okay, angel? C'mere."

He pulled his former tutor up and sat him on his lap, one arm around his waist and his other hand wiping the only tear that had fallem of his eye. Kurt didn't miss a beat before wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, taking Blaine's breath away.

He could tell that the pale guy really liked kissing; he lunged in for a kiss every time that he got a chance. Not that he was complaining, not at all. He loved feeling Kurt's soft puffy lips on his, under his, between his. And as he recently has found out, he loved Kurt's lips around his erection.

"Can I try again? You taste so delicious"

Blaine chuckled raising his eyebrows. He liked the unashamed Kurt almost as much as he loved the blushing virgin one.

"What don't we call it a day, angel. I'm afraid to push you too hard. And besides, if you keep doing things like you were a minute ago, I would surely come in a matter of seconds; and I still haven't fucked that tiny tight cunt of yours."

"Fuck me then." He pressed a soft kiss to the rougher lips.

"Lay down for me, angel"

Once the pale boy was laying on the mattress, he made him arch his back and rise his hips so he could slide some pillows under him for a better angle.

"I really want to taste you down there…"

"No, please, master. I want you to fuck me now. Please, fill me with your big fat cock" he pleaded with a low voice that made Blaine shiver and groan.

Kneeling between the wide opened legs, Blaine started pumping one finger inside the tight pussy. He was soaked wet and really sensitive because of the vibrator. He had never heard Kurt moan like that, he sounded so needy; so sexy. When Kurt asked, he pushed in one and then two fingers more, stretching him as much as he could.

His cock wasn't oh-so-big, not like the ones that people compared to the porn actors. But he had a more than nice sized one. So yeah, he was big and he needed to stretch Kurt so it wouldn't hurt.

"Master, fuck me. Please, I'm ready. I'm so so ready" the blue eyed boy whined, thrusting his hips against Blaine's hand.

Nodding, the bad boy reached the condoms on the bed table's drawer. After he opened it, he gave it to Kurt, who was giving him pleading eyes which meant he wanted to roll it on. He helped the pale boy to roll down the latex on his cock, hissing at the feel of the other boy's hand on his hard on.

Finally he started running the head of his cock along the swollen folds of Kurt's hungry pussy. He brushed it against the clit and around the hole until he started pushing in. Kurt took a deep breath but nodded, encouraging him to continue. And so he did, slowly and backing up a few times before he could slide almost the whole shaft inside the tight pussy. They both were breathing heavy and moaning because of the sensations.

Kurt pussy was so damn tight and hot that it was going to kill him, the walls were contracting around his as if they were trying to swallow him; to keep him inside.

"Fuck, Angel, you feel so damn good. Your little pussy is so damn good and tight and, oh! It's so hot, babe, so damn hot."

He like how Kurt had wrapped himself around him like a koala with his arms and legs; his flushed face hidden against the bad boy's neck, nipping at the skin between his neck and shoulder.

"And you feel so good inside me, master. Uh, so big, filling me up. Can you please fuck me?"

Leaving a little peck on those beautiful rosy lips, Blaine started grinding his hips against Kurt's, his dick pulsing every time that he was fully inside the hot cunt.

He wanted to pound hard inside him, to fuck him like he needed so bad. But he didn't want to hurt the pale boy, so he just started with lazy not-too-deep thrusts and, as he felt the walls loosening a bit, his pace picked up, fucking harder. After a few minutes Kurt started rolling his hips to meet his as he moaned and whined noisily. Blaine was sure that the pale boy was letting out all what he couldn't earlier at Glee Club.

"I want more. Fuck me harder, master!" Kurt cried.

Blaine took the pale legs and wrapped them over his shoulders so he could have a better angle. It felt so damn good and he could go faster. At the same time, he get found the sweet spot inside Kurt that was driving the guy insane.

He could feel the sweat dripping its way from his hairline to the edge of his temple, falling on the mattress or on Kurt's already sweaty chest.

"I'm going to come, master. You-you're going to make me come. So hard, Blaine, so hard"

"It's okay, Angel" he managed to kiss the damp forehead "Come for me, I'll come with you."

It took Kurt just a dozen more thrusts to come whimpering his _master's_ name and Blaine, just a few after that. He felt his whole body go stiff as his cock gushed inside of the condom and then his muscles went limp as he fell on Kurt's body.

He never felt so good in his life.

Blaine loved the sound of his name on the pale boy's lips as he came; he loved how he reached to kiss his lips when the waves of ecstasy receded. But most of all he loved how Kurt never let go of his neck, how he wanted to cuddle him even when he was reaching heaven's door.

The bad boy let go of Kurt as he took off the condom, knotting it and throwing it in the bathroom's trash can. Then, as he did the day before, he dampened a wash cloth to clean Kurt's pussy.

When he finished cleaning up, he laid down next to Kurt; whom instantly wrapped and arm and a leg around him and rest his head on his shoulder.

"Blaine" he whispered sleepily "I'm so glad you were the one who first made love to me"

And then he fell asleep, leaving an astonished Blaine gaping like an idiot.


	8. Chapter VIII

With a sleeping Kurt cuddling to him and his after-sex bliss, he wanted nothing more but take a nap with his angel but he was creeped out and he couldn't even close his eyes for two seconds. The blue eyed boy didn't seem to have the same problem; he was sound asleep on Blaine's chest with his hand above his human pillow's heart.

Amazingly, Blaine wasn't creeped out because of Kurt's statement that they had made the love. He was creeped out for the fact that he wasn't creeped out at all. He liked that Kurt thought that it wasn't just a fuck and that also scared the shit out of him. He was scared of the fact that he didn't mind at all.

Actually he was scared 'cause he didn't know when his feelings or thoughts had changed.

Why was he thinking about holding Kurt next to him every morning and waking him up with kisses? Why wasn't he scared of the boy falling in love with him? Was it because he was also falling in love with Kurt?

No. He wasn't.

Blaine Anderson didn't do love. Didn't make love. He just fucked.

Who the hell was he trying to convince? No one who just fucked would hold his lover the way he was holding Kurt in his sleep; caressing the soft skin and leaving soft pecks along his head and face, sometimes intertwining the long fingers with his own to give the palm of his hand a kiss too.

"What are you doing to me, angel?" he whispered, rubbing his thumb on the parted lips.

Now that he wasn't that wary of admitting his imminent falling for the blue eyed guy, the thing was: How was Blaine going to make Kurt stay with him?

Kurt was perfect, or that was what he believed, and he was just a screwed up kid who hid himself under a bad boy appearance. He didn't have anything to offer him, except money, to make him stay. He wasn't even sure he would be able to give him his heart and love.

"Kurt, angel, wake up. C'mon, babe, your father will get angry if you go home late again." He kissed the slightly scrunched up nose. "Open those beautiful blue eyes for me. Kurt! " he shook him a little bit.

"Sh, 'm sleepin'" Kurt mumbled cuddling closer to him.

Being unable to think of a better idea, Blaine bit the already marked skin of Kurt's neck. The good thing was that he could wake him up; the bad one, Kurt slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey! I thought you'd love waking up and seeing my handsome face"

"Don't wake me up like that, you asshole! Next time I'll kick your nuts. Also, you still look like a panda, honey. So no handsomeness for you"

He watched as Kurt stood up and stretched his back and neck. God, who would know how sexy and muscled Kurt Hummel back would be? He was practically drooling. And he did so as the pale boy walked across the room picking up his clothes, mumbling something about how much he hated wrinkles, and put them on. He already missed the view of the milky skin and the toned muscles.

Still kneeling on the mattress, he hugged Kurt from behind.

"Angel, do feel okay? I mean, do you feel sore or it hurts or something like that?"

"I'm more than okay, Blaine. And I appreciate your concern." He turned around and knelt next to him on the bed to kiss him on the mouth. "I gotta go, though. Can you open the door for me, please?"

Blaine jumped out of the bed, grabbing a new pair of boxers and trying to put them on as he walked to the stairs.

"First you slap me then you insult me, and now you treat me like your servant; where has the entire 'Master' thing gone?"

"I'm sure you're not expecting me to call you 'master' all the time. Yeah, it's a great role play and seems to get you so horny. But I won't ever shout to you "Hey, master, you forgot your pencil!" in the middle of the school."

They both looked at each other with serious expressions until they couldn't hold the laughter anymore. Blaine couldn't help but to take the taller guy by the waist and push him against the wall to have his way with that delicious mouth once again.

But his fun didn't last much, 'cause a few seconds later Kurt pushed him away. "Blaine" he whined "I gotta go. I don't wanna see that stupid smile on my father's face again. Don't you look at me like that, Blaine Raoul Anderson!"

"Wha… My middle name is not Raoul"

Blaine made a pouty face, crossing his arms along his chest. He knew he was surely looking like a five years old kid, but he didn't actually care.

"You've never told me your middle name, if you have one. So I assumed it was Raoul, you have a Raoul face" Kurt said with a serious expression as he pinched the olive skinned cheeks.

"How do I have a Rao… You're mocking me, aren't you?" Kurt nodded solemnly "This so deserves punishment, my little slave"

"Blaine, I gotta go home. Really" he said walking backwards on the staircase, Blaine watching every move to make sure he wasn't going to fall "I don't even have time for a quickie"

"You won this time, Hummel but tomorrow you'll see." He kissed his bottom shaped nose. "By the way, I want you here tomorrow's morning before school" Blaine said with a wink.

"Okay" Kurt grinned, wrapping his arms around his neck "See ya' tomorrow, Blaine"

"See ya' tomorrow, angel"

They made out for another intense five minutes so that Kurt could run to his Navigator, before one of them started kissing the other… Again.

Kurt hadn't erased the big grin off of his face since he got out of Blaine's car that morning.

As they had agreed, he went to his now lover's house. Of course, he didn't even get to knock on the door before Blaine, or a very naked version of him actually, was there pulling him inside and lifting him off the ground so he could wrap his legs around the tiny waist and kiss him deeply.

Around twenty minutes and one of the best orgasms they ever had, both of them were taking a fast shower to get to class on time.

Even if the guy didn't admit it, Blaine was such a big softie when it came to him. He was always touching him like he was made of glass and holding him close as if Kurt was a little kid after a nightmare.  
And the way that he made love to him was... amazing. Even when he was grinding his hips inhumanly fast, he looked into his eyes searching for any indication that he was feeling uncomfortable or that he was hurting him.

There wasn't any foreplay this morning, but Blaine did make sure that he was stretched enough to receive his cock; asking him a thousand times if it was okay, if it hurt or if he wanted him to stop.

Kurt knew that the bad boy didn't want a relationship and he was already pushing him by saying that they were making love instead of fucking. But he felt like a cheap whore thinking that his first time was product of a bet; and he really liked Blaine. So he could pretend that Blaine liked him back and the bet didn't exist.

They were just people who liked each other and showed it by making love.

Yeah, that was it.

"So... what is Danny Zukko making you do?" Mercedes asked, leaning her shoulder on the locker besides his.

"Don't call him that, 'Cedes." He chuckled; he had to tell Blaine his new nickname. "And he, uhm, you know. The usual. Clean his room, do his homework, take his dog on a walk..."

"Oh, he has a dog? Lemme guess... is it a Yorkie?"

Great, Hummel. Great.

He didn't even know the different dog's breeds.

"Uhm, is one of those that have two eyes and a tail and that, you know, walk in four legs?" He ended with shriek, wanting to face palm himself.

Could he be any more stupid?

Mercedes looked like she wanted to slap him too. Her eyebrows were raised and she had placed a hand on her hip.

"Are you ok, Boo? Oh, I understand, just look in another direction. He'll be outta here in any moment"

What the hell was she talking about? Oh.

Karofsky was there.

Leaning against the opposite row of lockers and not even disguising that he was trying to kill Kurt with his glare, the jock appeared for the first time since the fight with Blaine. The worst of it all was that he winked at him when Kurt caught his eye, and he also had the nerve to lick his lips.

The guy was disgusting. And he needed Blaine.

"Just ignore him, 'Cedes. He's nothing without his big buddies" he spat, closing his locker door.

Mercedes must had sensed he was so damn scared behind his I-don't-even-care façade and that was why the beautiful dark skinned woman patted his shoulder before shooting a glare at the boy across the hallway.

Trying to ignore the guy, they chit chatted for a few minutes before his best and only friend huffed angrily.

"It looks like is not your day, Kurt" she whispered as she pointed with her head the end of the hallway.

Confident as ever while he walked around the place like he knew people would move instead of him having to avoid crashing into someone, came his bad boy.

Kurt thought the boy would keep walking like he wasn't even there like he did every day, even though recently the smaller guy would wink in his direction discretely as he passed by. What he didn't count on was Blaine noticing Karofsky's intense from just a few meters away.

The curly haired guy glared at the jock before turning his sexy glare to Kurt.

"Hey, angel. Did you miss me?" He asked before hugging him from the waist and pulling him into a deep very graphic kiss.

Not caring about the people around watching at them and gasping, Kurt didn't miss a beat in returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller guy's neck and opened his mouth to let Blaine do anything he wanted to.

Kurt was sure he heard a cry of one of the cheerleaders proclaiming "He was gay all this time!", while another one hushed her and consoled her saying that "At least now you know that it's not that he doesn't like your oversized and flaccid boobs, he just doesn't like boobs at all".

He tried to break the kiss when he heard a punch on the lockers, but his lover didn't let him. He started shivering in anticipation. What if one of the jocks punched them; or if the whole football team did. He knew Blaine was strong and oh-so-badass, but he was tiny as fuck and there was no chance he could win against all the team of mountain sized players.

They finally parted when the kiss started getting too hot and Blaine was trying to sneak his hands under his shirt. Kurt eyes instantly caught a dark-brown angry stare and he groaned inwardly.

"I assure you I can explain, 'Cedes" he gulped.

"Not now" She said still glaring at the bad boy hugging him by the waist "Karofsky punched the lockers and stormed out pushing everyone in his way."

"At least he went away" Blaine murmured kissing Kurt's still hickey covered throat.

The blue eyed boy pulled his lover away. "What has gotten into you, Blaine?!"

"I just don't like the way that asshole looks at you, like he's waiting the perfect moment to jump you or something. And besides, I missed kissing you"

Kurt groaned, letting his head fell back on the lockers. He would never understand the bad boy. One second was acting like he only wanted to fuck him and then he was holding Kurt in his arms in front of the whole fucking school and getting all jealous and possessive because a guy was staring at him.

He wondered if maybe it would be easier if he just preferred girls over guys.

He got rid of Blaine after a few minutes of pushing him away when the bad boy tried to kiss his or neck or hug him and glaring at him while he told him off.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful besides that and the few times he crossed Karofsky and the bigger guy would still wink at him with that big mischievous smile that made Kurt shiver in fear.

Well, the day was uneventful… until P.E class.

He knew the class would suck when he realized that Blaine wasn't there, but he had something to look forward to; his lover had sent him a text saying that he was preparing a surprise for the afternoon and that he'd be in the parking lot to pick him up after school.

From: Cedes.

You know, when you said that the Anderson guy wasn't a homophobe I had my doubts, but kissing him to prove that he isn't, is a little too much.

Oh, man. He was screwed.

Even if he knew the class would suck, he didn't really know how much. Blaine's decision to skip class made the things easier for one Dave Karofsky. Without the smaller guy's stare following Kurt wherever he'd go, Dave was able to get closer to him and do whatever he wanted with him. He didn't even care if the blue eyed boy realized he was staring at him and touching him every time he got the chance, or if he realized he was colliding with him almost every second.

Dave was irate. How could Kurt prefer that asshole hobbit instead of him?

He knew something wasn't right when the hazel eyed guy started defending his Kurt and fighting both Azimio and him. The damn guy was small but he was so fast and knew where to punch or kick.

He hated him.

Said hate became deeper when the guy had found him in shower with Kurt and pushed him away. Couldn't Blaine see that the fairy was his? He had every right to be in the shower with what was his.

Dave didn't understand how no one could see that Kurt was made for him. His body was made for him; he knew that no one else would ever accept Kurt's deformity. No one but him.

But his Kurt hadn't realized yet, and that made him angry.

His tolerance tripped over the edge when that asshole kissed his possession that morning. The idiot had the nerve to even keep his eyes open and winked at him while he was ravishing his Kurt.

The worse thing was that the hallway was so damn crowded that he couldn't do anything except punch the lockers and storm out.

Who the hell did that hobbit think he was?! Kurt was his.

His to kiss, to hug, to own, to do whatever that he wanted to.

And no hobbit would make him stay away from what was his.

Kurt was totally freaking out.

In the past forty five minutes Karofsky had shoved, pushed and touched him more than he had in the past years. And those stares; he needed to get out. The jock was looking at him with that predatory stare that both disgusted and scared Kurt. David even had the nerve to wink at him and touch him when nobody was looking.

He wanted to scream, to run.

Kurt needed Blaine.

He tried to stay closer to the rest of the class, but they didn't like him because of his sexuality; so they moved away or pushed him… back to David.

It all went worse when Kurt tried to shower at the same time that his classmates did, they kept shouting at him, pushing him out of the locker room and calling him names. He almost gave up and cried in the middle of the place; the nervousness making him sweat even more than an average P.E class and he really needed to bathe.

He did what he thought it was the best and took out his phone.

To: Leatherholic

I need you here, Blaine L

He hugged himself resting his head back on the wall. He wanted Blaine there to protect him, to hold him in his arms. Even when he had been a little angry at him earlier that day because of his little possessive act, he had totally forgotten that Karofsky was there when Blaine's arms had wrapped around him. He always forgot about the jock when Blaine was with him, because he made Kurt felt safe with him.

Blaine cared about him even if he didn't want him to know.

From: Leatherholic.

C'mon babe. Just a few minutes more and I'll pick you up. Don't be so impatient. We have the whole afternoon ;)

He was definitely about to cry. He really needed Blaine, didn't he see that he wasn't just being a whiny brat?

He hugged himself tighter when Karofsky walked pass him. "See ya' tomorrow, Hummel" the jock chuckled winking at him.

What?!

Was that really all? After all those shoves and groping the bigger guy would just walk away? Not that he was complaining, but that didn't seem like something Karofsky would do.

That must be his lucky day, he thought.

Kurt waited a few minutes until the rest of the boys got out of the lockers room while he tried to relax a little; he was still terrified and felt disgusted and sort of dirty. Blaine wouldn't want him if he knew the way Karofsky touched him, called him his. He was already lucky enough that Blaine wanted him even when he was deformed. Sometimes he felt like the bad boy was doing that just because he knew that Kurt liked him and was willing to let him do whatever he wanted. That he was just another hole where he could put his dick.

But, no. He pushed those thoughts away.

Blaine liked him, he wanted him. That was why his touches were so soft and he looked at him like, all the time.

Kurt left his clothes and bag on the locker, wrapping a towel around his hips and taking his "shower bag", which had his own shampoo, soap, a loofah and shower gel, to the last shower cubicle.

He scrubbed his skin with the sponge until it was completely red. He wanted to erase the feeling of Dave eyes on him, his disgusting hands roaming along his body. He felt like Blaine would know if Karofsky had touched him, Kurt needed to be clean for Blaine.

Kurt stopped scrubbing when his skin started aching with every touch of the sponge; it itched even with the hot water.

He was rinsing his hair when he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Missed me, fairy?"

When Kurt didn't show up at twenty minutes after his P.E class had finished, Blaine knew something was wrong.

He knew Kurt. He knew how much the blue eyed guy hated being in the school; even more on the days the football and hockey team trained.

So, what was holding him inside?

To: My angel.

Everything is ok?

Half an hour and a dozen text messages, he kept waiting for Kurt on his car. Blaine was starting to get nervous. Where was his Kurt? What was keeping him from coming out of the school? Why the hell wasn't him answering his text messages?

He waited ten minutes more and then he called him… Of course, it went straight to the voice mail.

"Kurt, angel, it's me. Are you okay? I'm getting worried, you know? Can you please call me as soon as you can? Or if you're angry with me for any reason just text me to let me know you're okay. Please. I just wanna know if you're alright"

He kept pacing the ground, checking his phone every second not even waiting until the screen went off to look at it again. "Angel, it's me again. Uhm, this isn't funny. I've been waiting for you for like… an hour; you're never late. What's going on? Even the football and hockey teams had left the building. Where are you? Angel, please, send me a message. I don't care if it's empty, I will take it like you're okay."

Ten more minutes went by and he decided to go inside to take a look. The school was so damn empty and silent that it seemed like a bad scary movie.

Instead of wandering around the building, he went straight to the office of whom he knew that'd be there even if there was an alien's attack: Emma Pillsbury; AKA the school counselor.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Pillsbury. Can I ask you a question?"

The already doe eyed woman widened her eyes at the sight of the residential bad boy speaking nicely at her.

He knew he hadn't been respectful to the school's authorities since he arrived, but they had already him pegged as a trouble maker since he walked through the school's door with his leather jacket, combat boots and chains hanging on the waistband of his jeans. "Uhm, Blaine. Of course, tell me. How can I help you? I'm sure I'll have some pamphlets that will help you with any pro ..."

"I can't find Kurt" he interrupted, knowing she wouldn't stop if she started talking.

Stopping her search through the box of pamphlets, she blinked at him.

"Kurt as in Hummel?" He nodded "You're looking for Kurt Hummel… Have you considered that he might be hiding if he knew that you were looking for him? You know Kurt is such an adorable kid and he might be af..."

"He's not hiding away from me. He's my fucki… He's my boyfriend!" Well in his mind, Kurt was his boyfriend. "He just disappeared and I'm worried. Can you please help me? 'Cause if you can't, I'll keep looking by myself, thanks"

He was almost out the door when the red haired woman talked again. "If you're worried, I can call Will."

"That would be so kind of you" he hissed through his teeth.

She talked on her phone for a few seconds, nodding and humming constantly. She even whispered "did you know they are dating?" when she thought Blaine wasn't hearing. "Will says that Kurt, your boyfriend" she repeated as if she was trying to get used to it "had a problem after his P.E class today and his father has already picked him up"

"A problem?! Is he okay? Tell me he's okay."

He stood up so fast he made the chair fall. Blaine frightened the red haired woman by getting so nervous and almost getting into her personal space by smacking his hands on her desk and leaning forward.

"Blaine relax! Sit, please." She motioned to the chair and the bad boy did as he was told to. But he couldn't stay like that more than two seconds.

"Screw this! I don't want to relax, I want my Kurt"

He stormed out of the office and the school still swearing and punching or kicking different objects. As he hopped into his car, his first instinct was to drive over to Kurt's house. He wasn't just going to stay at his house and wait until Kurt appeared or sent him a message.

Of course what he didn't count was on a certain father's truck outside the house.


	9. Chapter IX

Blaine knocked the door, swallowing hard when a tall intimidating man with a baseball cup opened it.

He didn't know how he'd pictured Kurt's dad in his mind. Every time his lover talked about his beloved single parent, Blaine's mind just pictured a tall slim man's body in a suit with an interrogate sign in the place his head should be.

Burt Hummel was tall, yeah. But he wasn't the businesses man Blaine thought he would be.

On second thoughts, he never asked Kurt what his father did for a living.

Actually he never asked Kurt anything about his father, probably the only person Kurt interacted with besides him and Mercedes and for sure the one that Kurt loved the most, and he also practically made him change the subject when he tried to tell him something about him.

Well, he'd surely been a prick.

Burt's eyes were what caught his attention. Not in a romantic way, of course. He had a pair of bright green eyes that reminded Blaine of Kurt's when he was sleepy. The difference was that Kurt didn't look at him like he could kill him.

Oh, yeah. He'd been staring at the man for way too much time.

"I-uh. Hi!"

Great, he sounded like a chipmunk. Blaine cleared his throat.

"Hi" he repeated, this time it was maybe a little too low. "My name is Blaine Anderson, sir; I go with Kurt to school."

The name seemed to catch the man's attention, making one side of his mouth quirk in a little smile.

"Oh, Brittany, I was sure I was going to meet ya' today" the man grinned, crossing his arms on his chest.

Now Blaine could understand what Kurt was talking about when he said that his father's smirk was driving him nuts.

"Uhm, my name's Blaine, sir."

The man grinned wider. "That was what I said"

"Y-Yeah. I was hoping maybe I could see Kurt?"

He was such a badass.

As fast as the grin came, it went away; being replaced with a big frown on the older man's face.

"Well, he left a few minutes ago. I think he was going to your house. He didn't exactly say anything since I picked him up. But when we arrived here he just hopped out of the car and said he was going to Brittany's house."

The man seemed worried, sad even. But: Why did he keep calling him Brittany?!

"Uhm, what –what happened to him? You said you picked him up?"

He didn't know exactly what was he doing talking with his lover's father. But the man seemed as worried as him – if not more – and Blaine didn't have the heart to just hop in his car and drive away.

"That teacher, William; he said that Kurt tripped in the shower and he just nodded when I asked his if that was what happened. But I know my kid, and that wasn't his I-tripped-in-the-shower look. But he ran outta' here so fast that I couldn't even talk about it with him. I'm just rambling about my frustration, ain't I?"

"Uh-no, you answered my question. I will- I will just go to see if Kurt's at my house, I guess. Maybe he'll tell me what's going on. Thank you for your time, Mr. Hummel."

"Kid" The bald man called when Blaine was two steps away from his car "Tell my son he can stay over at your house tonight if he needs it. But no funny business! Or I will have your head on a plate."

Blaine gulped. "S-sure, sir. I'll tell him"

"Take care of my son, Anderson."

He nodded almost hysterically as he hopped onto the driver seat.

The car drive seemed like an emotional carousel for Blaine.

In such a small gap of time, like less than two hours were, he had gone through every single mood he thought existed.

He had gone from worried to hysterical when Kurt had disappeared; then he was really pissed when he had to speak nicely with the counselor, who really drove him nuts. Blaine really disliked the woman for an unknown reason. He felt really confused with himself when he said that Kurt was his had that thought popped from? Of Kurt being his boyfriend. Less than two days earlier he was trying to convince himself that they were just fucking and that he didn't do relationships.

What had changed?

It was so easy to tell Mrs. Pillsbury that he and Kurt were boyfriends. He didn't even have to think about it before saying it. It just made sense like: Why would Kurt be afraid of him? They were boyfriends. Kurt wouldn't date someone he was afraid of.

But they weren't dating.

And Kurt could be afraid of him. Blaine was just an asshole who tricked him to be his slave. An asshole who intimidated people with his glares or clothes and that punched jocks so they'd stay away from him… and Kurt.

If he was lucky, maybe the weird woman and the Spanish teacher won't tell anyone that he and Kurt were dating.

Back to the feelings, he could admit that he was a little too afraid of the older Hummel at first. Then he felt a little bad for the poor man who wanted to know what had happened to his kid.

But the final feeling was what confused him the most.

When Burt told him to take care of Kurt, he'd felt kind of angry which was actually just jealousy.

Being jealous of someone just because he had a caring father made him feel sick. Being jealous of Kurt made him feel even worse.

His feelings were betraying him, he thought. Why did he feel jealous? He didn't need any parents, he was okay on his own. So, why feel jealous of something he didn't need? Let alone want.

Something was going on with him; first calling Kurt his boyfriend and actually considering him his, and then feeling jealous 'cause he didn't have caring parents that gave a fuck about him and realize, like Burt Hummel did, that something was wrong with him 'cause they'd actually knew his different faces or moods.

His inner battle finished when he saw a beautiful angel seated on his house porch.

He saw how Kurt automatically stood up when he saw his car, wrapping and un-wrapping the edge of his silk scarf around his fingers.

Blaine couldn't help but run straight to the porch to hold the pale boy in a bone crushing hug when he got out his car; his hands roaming over every part of Kurt's body he could reach, getting the boy's clothes out of place and making a mess of the formerly perfect coiffed hair.

But Kurt didn't do anything. He kept his hands fisted on Blaine's dark green shirt and his head on the leather covered shoulder, letting him do whatever he wanted to. He didn't even made a noise when Blaine ran his hands through his hair. Kurt always growled when Blaine touched his hair.

Even when they were practically cuddling after sex.

His hands wandered to cup his lover's face and he looked at his eyes…His lover's swollen and reddened eyes because of the crying.

"Kurt! Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything is good. Why do you ask?"

There was something bad with the way he was talking, like he didn't care. Because of the swollen skin a few freckles stood out his eyes were a dark bluish-gray.

"Because it seems like you cried your brains out. You are not okay, Angel. Don't lie to me. Tell me what happened."

He almost growled when his lover rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, I'm not okay. I tripped in the shower and hurt my leg and ribs. I just cried 'cause of the pain. I didn't want to tell you 'cause I'm afraid you'll say something stupid like you won't fuck me if I'm in pain. 'Cause I'm not in pain, I'm okay. And I want to be with you" he finished with a low voice, wrapping his arms around the bad boy's neck.

Blaine wanted to scream.

Why was Kurt lying to him? He knew that wasn't what happened. He knew something wasn't right. And he knew Kurt was trying to use sex to distract him from asking him questions.

Even when the tone Kurt used was sexy and his crooked smile, inviting; it hadn't reached his eyes. Which were clouded and emotionless.

"Take me to bed?" The chestnut haired guy nuzzled against his cheek and pecked his lips quickly time and time again.

"Only if we talk when we finish" he said trying to be firm.

"Are you that fast that you haven't even got a boner and you're already thinking about what you're going to do when you're finished? If you hadn't had fucked me for hours the past few days, I would surely thought that you were… Uhm, like super quick."

"Kurt, you know what I'm saying. We're going to talk when you finish acting like you want to ravish me. Also, your father said he expected you to be home by dinner" he lied.

He knew that he would want to ask a million questions of Kurt if he spent the night. He also knew that Kurt would try to distract him by seducing him and Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt really wanted to have sex. He flinched away every time he tried to caress his back or face, even if the blue eyed guy would try to look like nothing had happened a few seconds after.

Kurt groaned, hiding his face on the crook of his neck. He felt the warm breath and the puffy lips ghosting above his skin, making him shiver.

"Kurt?"

"Can we please go inside? I want you to fuck me."

Okay, there was a little desperation in Kurt's eyes that worried him even more.

If someone had told Blaine that he was going to prefer talking to a guy instead of fucking him a week ago, he would have surely laughed in their face. But, right then, he didn't want to fuck Kurt; he wanted to know what the hell had happened to him, why was he lying and why was he acting so strange and didn't want to talk. But he couldn't do anything when Kurt slipped his hand inside his back pocket to take the keys of his house, he couldn't do anything when he took his hand and guided him inside. He just kissed him back when the beautiful guy wrapped his arms around his neck once they were inside, and placed his lips on Blaine's.

Usually, he would be the one touching every inch of skin he could reach, the one grinding himself against Kurt and pushing him to the walls or the first horizontal surface he'd found.

But he couldn't.

Blaine just stood there, with his hands on his lover's back (not even on his lower back); his thumbs caressing over the simple white button up and his lips sucking Kurt's bottom one.

Even when the pale guy had one hand fisting his hair and the other, his green shirt and he was trying to fuck his mouth with his tongue, Blaine kept his lips barely opened and Kurt's bottom lip between them, almost forcing him to slow down.

But Kurt just needed to whine a little bit, pout another more and then Blaine opened his mouth to let him in; which made him sigh and smile before licking his way in.

"Take me to your room, Blaine" he murmured against his lips.

The usually perfectly coiffed boy already had one of his long legs wrapped around his waist, waiting for Blaine to grip his other one and carry him to the , instead of carrying him like that, Blaine slid an arm behind his knees and the other around his back, carrying him bridal style.

At first Kurt kicked a little and protested, probably surprised at Blaine's movement, but then he just hugged him even tighter and started kissing his neck.

It was a little risky trying to walk upstairs carrying a guy. Even more when said guy was making his body shiver as he kissed his neck and blew on the wet skin there. Blaine just stood for a few seconds on the step, his eyes closed as he tried to calm his breathing a little bit and stop the shivering; what wasn't easy when Kurt was still trying to suck his whole neck inside his mouth.

"Angel, stop a second. Can you? You're really distracting me and I need to get us to my room"

"Uh-huh" Kurt smirked against his skin before sucking a new patch of skin.

Groaning, Blaine took a deep breath and almost jumped the last steps; grinning like an idiot when he reached the always beloved first floor. If he wasn't holding Kurt in his arms, he surely would have done a victory dance or punched the air. But the boy was in his arms and running his teeth along the lobe of his ear.

"You're trying to kill us"

Kurt just giggled, tightening his grip on Blaine's neck.

He didn't know what exactly was happening with Kurt, but he felt really remorseful for liking the playful side of his lover that he was showing.

Still letting the pale guy attack his neck but less hurried to get to his room, Blaine practically dragged his feet on the carpet until he reached his bedroom and then he stopped abruptly.

He had totally forgotten about what he had been working on since he left school that morning.

At the sight of the decorated room, Kurt jumped off of his arms and got into to take a better look.

After that much time, almost every candle was unlit except two or three, but the nightstand light was still on so everything was fully on display. There were two silk scarves knotted on each side of the bed's headboard and one more thrown on the middle of it. On the nightstand were a row of different sized dildos and vibrators, next to them a can of whipped cream.

Maybe it was a little too much, he thought as he saw all the items he'd got when he was thinking with his other head.

"Were you, uhm, going to tie me up?" Kurt asked, his cheeks and neck flushed dark red.

"Not to spank you or something like that, I swear! I-I just thought it would be kind of fun, having control of what's happening for a little bit. But now I think we can watch a movie or you can help me with my math homework or we can… can, uh, clean the house?" he asked under Kurt's intense gaze.

"No, I don't want to clean the house. I think I liked the idea of having control. Would you let me, Blaine?"

"Let you do what?"

"Tying you to the bed and having control of what we'll do."

Sighing, Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt and pulled him so they could both sit on the bed.

"Angel, we don't have to do this. You don't have to do this. No matter how many times you want to tell me that you're alright and that nothing happened or tell me that stupid story about how you fell in the shower, I know that something is not right, okay? You're trying to distract me and you can barely look into my eyes. So I want you to know that you don't have to do anything. If you want, you can go to your house and we can even forget everything about the bet. If you want we can stay here and just talk or eat something or we can watch a movie or…"

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt let go of his hand to hold his face, looking him right into his eyes."I won't go. I want you to fuck me; I need to feel you inside of me. And I'm okay; I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to. Now, can you please kiss me? Yes? Thank you."

Sighing again, Blaine gave up.

If that was what Kurt really wanted, they'd have sex. But it'd be at Kurt's pace.

So when the former tutor straddled his lap and placed his hands on his chest to kiss him, he just placed his own on the denim covered thighs, feeling them tense as fast as he touched them, and opened his mouth to him. He opened his arms when Kurt started sliding his leather jacket off and he lay in between all the pillows when he pushed him back.

The roles were reversed, he thought as he lay with his legs parted and his hands at both his sides; a position that reminded him a lot at the one that Kurt stayed at when he was the one exploring his body.

Kurt hands were rolling his shirt up to his armpits, so he just rose a little bit to completely take it off. Once it was on the floor with the jacket, the pale guy straddled his hips to run his hands from his waistband to his hands, running along his ticklish sides, tracing his abs, pinching his nipples. He was a lot more delicate when he touched him than Blaine was when he manhandled Kurt.

The soft cold hands felt so fucking fantastic on his scalding skin and he loved the focused expression his angel had as his eyes followed his own fingers. As the other guy took his time to explore his chest and arms, Blaine took his time looking over every inch of the porcelain face.

Even when his eyes were clouded, Kurt had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They changed color; who else had such changeable eyes? They normally were bright blue, but sometimes were green and greyish. Right after Kurt would come, his eyes would be dark green but they were dark blue when he was excited. They were fascinating.

Kurt was taking one of his hands when he woke up from his daydream, taking his hand to knot it to the headboard with the silk scarf, actually.

Blaine couldn't believe he was actually letting him tie him to his own bed; to any bed. But that was what Kurt wanted and he wasn't going to interfere with what his lover wanted; at least, not when he seemed to need it.

He wondered if maybe Kurt was tying him because he didn't want Blaine to touch him. After all he had flinched every time he placed his hands on him the past hour.

Once his both hands were tied tight to the headboard he looked at his lover's face, which showed he was content with his good work tying him.

"Kiss me, angel?"

He hadn't even finished talking before Kurt's mouth was on his. Maybe it was the security with Blaine's hands tied and that he had complete control of the situation which made Kurt kiss him sweet and tenderly, not trying to ravish his mouth as he did before. He took his time teasing Blaine's tongue with his own, sucking his lips one by one on his mouth, scratching them with his teeth and wetting them with his tongue. He pecked him on the swollen lips time and time again, and then he delineated his jaw with his small pecks, entertaining himself a few moments sucking and biting the edges of it.

Blaine saw his lover crawling back to unzip his boots and jeans, throwing them along with his boxers on the floor.

He was more than comfortable being naked with a still half clothed lover, something that a lot of people never could be. He loved the sight of Kurt's eyes as they roamed along his naked skin. He loved knowing that he liked what he saw.

"Won't you throw your clothes away too, baby?" he teased.

"No yet. I still have plans for you."

If his hands had been free, he would have grabbed the pale face between them and kiss Kurt until their lips and jaws ached. The blue eyed boy was taking the "being in charge" thing a little too seriously and he wanted to remind him who the master was…

… which he also had problems remembering when Kurt sucked his whole cock into his mouth.

Blaine swore that his Kurt was born to suck cock. To suck his cock. He hadn't had much experience yet but he gave the best head Blaine ever had. It wasn't technique or anything like that; maybe it was that he seemed to enjoy sucking it. Most guys just did it like it was an obligation before he fucked them. Not that he expected them to do it, he didn't like doing it and he didn't do it so he didn't know why they sucked him if they didn't want to. It didn't make sense to him.

Back to Kurt, who was bobbing his head up and down his shaft, he really seemed to enjoy it; moaning and going for more as the minutes went by. He kissed his way down to Blaine's balls, still pumping his cock with his hand as he sucked one of them inside his mouth and rolled it with his tongue, doing the same with the other one when he finished with it.

"Kurt, angel, stop. Urgh,St-top! I'm going to come." Kurt hummed happily. "I thought you w-wanted me to fuck you. Fuck!"

The groan Kurt made when he let go of his cock was like he had practically said "Boo, you whore", which made him laugh.

"Are you laughing at my lack of skills sucking cock?"

"Are you crazy?! You practically sucked my brain out!

" Yeah, he was the best at sweet talking and giving compliments.

"I- I mean, I really liked it angel. I loved it. I was, uhm, sort of laughing 'cause you seemed to be enjoying it more than I did, and that doesn't mean that I wasn't enjoying it, it means that you seemed to be having the time of your life. And you looked terribly pissed when I told you to stop."

Kurt blushed from the top of his head to his fingertips. "Uhm, Ireallylikegivingyouhead" he said with a small voice, almost to himself.

It was the first time that day that he saw Kurt showing some emotion instead of that horrible horny façade. The dark blue eyes shined a little bit when Blaine smiled sweetly at him. He wanted to run his fingers along the smooth cheek so bad.

"More than you like kissing me, angel?" he feigned a pout.

Giggling, Kurt straddled him again and held his face between his hands to kiss him deeply. His lover tasted like him and, far from grossing him out, it turned him on so badly.

"No, there's nothing that I like more than kissing you." Kurt smile faded when he realized what he said.

"That's more than great, 'cause there nothing that I love more than kissing you, my baby." He puckered his lips, asking for a new kiss.

Kurt gave him another half-smile and leant down for a new kiss. As it got heated, the taller guy started undoing his pants before standing up to throw his own clothes off.

As always when he got to see his lover's body naked, Blaine became breathless. He was so beautiful that it was hard to believe he was actually there with him.

"You're so stunning" he whispered when Kurt kneeled besides him on the bed "You were made for me, weren't you, babe?"

With his eyes shut tight, Kurt made a disgusted noise and a pained face.

"Are you okay, angel? Is there something wrong? Damn these things" He cursed the silk scarves that held his hands away from his angel.

"It's- It's okay, Blaine." Kurt shook his head and blinked a few times. "I just need you inside me"

Placing his hands on Blaine's abs, Kurt straddled him again. This time, his pussy hovering above his more-than-hard cock. It didn't feel like the entrance was wet enough and yet Kurt was trying to get him in.

Blaine saw the pale boy take a condom from the nightstand and roll it down on the hard shaft, making him grit his teeth at the amazing sensation.

"Kurt, angel, wait. Won't you touch yourself a little bit? I don't think you're wet enough and I don't want you to hurt."

The pale boy shook his head again as he kept trying to line Blaine's cock to his entrance, which was difficult without any helping hands.

"No, it's okay. I want you in, now."

"Kurt…"

"NO! I need you inside me, Blaine. I need you so bad."

With a little scream he finally got Blaine inside of him. It hurt him. Blaine knew that he got hurt doing it so fast and not being prepared for it. He tried pulling the knots, but they didn't even move a little.

"Angel, baby, are you okay? Untie me and I take care of you, babe. Kurt? Angel, you're worrying me here."

Kurt mumbled something like "I'm okay" as he thrust his hips experimentally.

Even when Blaine tried to talk him out of it, Kurt started grinding his hips and fucking himself on Blaine's cock, both of them groaning and biting their lips.

Resting his hands on each side of Blaine's head, Kurt leaned down to crush their mouths together. No teeth, no tongues, just their lips pressing against the others as their hips continued moving together.

The pale boy shifted the angle of his thrusts until the head of Blaine's cock was hitting that spot inside him that made his eyes roll back in his head. That was when he started grinding his hips erratically and biting Blaine's shoulder, driving him insane too.

Blaine wanted to touch him, he wanted to run his hands along the pale back and grip his ass as he fucked himself onto his cock. But he couldn't and he didn't know if Kurt would be that loosened up if his hands were free and he could take control of the situation on any minute. So he just relaxed against the pillows, lifting his hips to meet Kurt's and enjoyed the sweet suction of Kurt's pussy wrapped around his cock.

He was almost there because of the great blowjob Kurt had given him, but he didn't know if he could wait for Kurt to be there too.

"Angel, huh, I don't- I don't think I'm g-going to last much longer."

Kurt nodded frantically and fucked him even harder, screaming his release a few thrusts later. For Blaine's sake he kept grinding until he came too, moaning his name and digging his nails into the flesh of his palms.

Kurt fell on him, trying to breathe normally again, the pale thighs still shivering above his own. But, as soon as the guy got back his breath, he stood up and started getting dressed.

"Angel, what are you doing? Come here and rest with me. Or, at least, untie me. My wrist aches."

Like he hadn't heard at all, Kurt kept searching for his clothes and putting them on clumsily. When he was ready he knelt on the bed, next to Blaine's head, and untied his hands.

"Kurt, talk to me" he whispered grabbing both his hands "What's wrong?"

"I've gotta go, Blaine. I have to go home"

He felt the hands between his trying to shake him off, but he just grabbed them tighter.

"Kurt, what's wrong. I did everything you wanted. Now I need to know what's going on"

"I can't" he sobbed "I can't do this now. I really need to go now, Blaine. But I swear I'll be here tomorrow and then we can have our weekend together. If you still want me."

"I do, of course I do. I'll- I'll call you tonight, okay? If you want just tell me how are you feeling and hang up on me, I just want to know how're you doing. Angel I don't want you to go. I don't like knowing that you are sad and I'm not doing anything to help you"

"But you are" Kurt kissed him on the mouth "You let me fuck you when I asked you to and now you're letting me be alone, 'cause I need a little time for me… to think. You're doing everything you can to help me. I'll wait for your call tonight, okay?"

Blaine nodded and let him kiss his mouth one more time. Then he just lay there as he saw his beautiful angel walk out of his house.


	10. Chapter X

"Hello?"

"Hi there, Angel" Blaine almost whispered into the phone "Are you-How are you?"

There was a long silence on the other side and then, a heavy sigh. "I'm okay, I guess. I'm sorry I ran away today, you know? It seems like each time we fuck I end up running away for some reason or falling asleep" he giggled. "How are you? I'm sorry I ruined your surprise"

Blaine let his head rest back on the headboard. "You're apologizing for such silly things, Angel. You-you needed to be alone. Yeah, I totally would rather if I was with you, but I understood that you needed some time for you. And besides, you totally didn't ruin my surprise. You just gave it an… Uhm, interesting turn. And you seemed to like having me tied up." He paused "Which made me think… Did you do it because you didn't want me to touch you?"

Once again, Kurt kept quiet for long seconds in which Blaine held his breath. "It wasn't that I didn't want you to touch me. I just wanted to be in control. That's it. Please don't keep asking."

Blaine wanted to rip something apart. Maybe a few hours running or punching his box bag would make that feel go away and he would relieve some tension.

"It's okay, Angel. Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help? I would beat up whoever you want me to. Except girls. I don't hit girls, but I have some badass girlfriends who totally would."

"No, Blaine. Everything is alright and you, or your friends, won't punch anyone."

Kurt said he wouldn't punch anyone, not that he didn't want him to punch someone. That was a big difference for Blaine.

But Kurt kept treating him distantly and Blaine really needed to punch something. He didn't have that magic power his lover had to cook his problems out; he needed to punch or run his problems out; more like punch than run.

"Fine, okay. I have to go, Kurt. See ya' tomorrow at school"

"Blaine, are you angry? Blaine wai…"

Even when he could still heard Kurt talking, he didn't understand what he was saying, 'cause he was turning off the phone and throwing it away. Not even caring if it hit something or broke.

He put on a pair of running shorts, over the boxers he'd been sitting in, and wrapped his hands before going to the little room he'd converted into his own little gym; which actually just had his boxing bag, a yoga carpet he used for stretching , an ab bench and a hand weight set.

Every punch felt like a new breath. He hadn't had realized until now how much he needed to release some tension. Usually, he would fuck someone senseless and then rest for like, two days in a row. But even if he fucked Kurt a little hard, he wasn't going to fuck him that hard. And he wasn't going to fuck someone else when he was with Kurt.

And there was a new problem.

But Kurt wasn't actually his boyfriend, so it wouldn't be cheating, he thought.

And he didn't know what bothered him the most. The idea of cheating on his Angel… or the fact that he couldn't cheat on Kurt because they weren't even dating. It was just a bet. A stupid bet he sometimes regretted making.

It was obvious that the trouble of it all was that he was falling hard for his former tutor, whom seemed to have no trouble at all remembering that it was just a bet and that they were just fucking… no feelings attached. And what was really bothering him was that he was expecting Kurt to treat him like he was his boyfriend; tell him when something happened, kiss him in the hallways while not caring about the other people, let Blaine protect him and tell his father and best friend about him.

But Kurt was doing the right thing not telling him what happened and being distant, only coming to his house to fuck. Because Kurt didn't like him like that or care about him. So, if he told Blaine about his problems and waited for him to help out, Blaine would get the wrong impression and believe that the pale boy returned his kind-of feelings.

Half an hour after he started punching the bag he had decided to tell Kurt the deal was over. He didn't care about the stupid bet and he definitely didn't want to fall in love with a guy who wouldn't ever look at him that way. 'Cause, let's face it: Kurt was way too good for him.

Of course, he wasn't going to say that to the blue eyed boy. He'd have to be meaner and tell him something like the sex already bored him; which he didn't think that would matter that much to Kurt. But if he told Kurt how he felt and why he wanted to end their… whatever it was, he was sure that Kurt would take pity on him; and maybe even try to convince him to see out the weekend or something completely ridiculous but totally kind that would make Blaine both want to punch him and fall for him a little more.

Yeah, probably it would hurt Kurt a little 'cause no one wants to hear that someone got tired of having sex with them, even if it was just for a bet. But Kurt was a gorgeous guy, he would surely get tons of sexy guys who would want to date him and have sex with him; and then he would forget about Blaine and his first time.

And then was when he stopped.

He actually felt sick at the idea of Kurt being with another guy; Kurt forgetting about him. And he would be an actual idiot to let that happen and just feel bad for himself 'cause the pale guy was way too good for him and he could never love him. He had to enjoy the last days he had with Kurt, savour whatever Kurt wanted to give him, even if it was just sex. He had just to be careful and not look at him with lovey-dovey eyes or call him pet names or snuggle him after sex. It had to be just sex…amazing sex.

By the time he finished it was already half past two in the morning. So he decided it would be stupid trying to sleep and had a bath, before spending the following hours getting homework done and studying for the next exams; even if they were weeks away, he had to kept his mind focused on something.

A little more than an hour before he had to go to school, he dressed up and went to his favorite coffee shop; getting himself a complete breakfast and an extra coffee to take with him.

He walked into school looking again like the bad guy he was and not some silly lovesick puppy.

"Hey, Blaine. Hey! Wait!"

Yeah, that was exactly what he wanted. He had avoided Kurt the whole morning, even skipping the classes they had together or talking with Puckerman or one of the Cheerios when the pale guy was in the same hallway.

At least now he could prove that people were right when they say that you have to ignore someone to get them to pay attention to you.

He turned around like he was surprised, like he hadn't seen Kurt there when he walked past him.

"Oh, hi Kurt! I didn't see you there" he said with feigned surprised.

Very subtle, Anderson.

"Oh, that's kind of weird 'cause you almost pushed me. But, it's okay. I tend to walk around thinking about clothes and music and I'm not aware of the world; so, I understand. "

He considered telling him that he wasn't distracted, he just hadn't seen him. But that would have been way too rough, so he just shrugged.

"So, uhm. Hi!" Kurt said a little bit too loud, he seemed uncomfortable "How… uh, was your day?"

Blaine arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms along his chest.

"Great. Yours?"

"Uhm, it was… okay. I-I didn't see you in class." He brushed a nonexistent lock of hair off of his temple. "Did you feel sick or something?"

Oh, he was worried. How cute.

He felt a little angry. How was it okay that Kurt could be worried about him, but he couldn't be worried about the blue eyed boy? It was not fair.

"No, I didn't feel like going to class."

Kurt seemed even worried now; his fingers tangling and untangling in front of him and his bottom lip in between his little sharp teeth.

"Oh. B-Blaine?" he looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you- Are you angry at me? 'Cause, you're acting a little odd."

"No, I'm not. Why would I be angry at you?" He tried to sound indifferent, but the big blue eyes were already affecting him and making him want to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay and that he would protect him… even from himself.

"Because of yesterday's phone call and today you've been avoiding me. Are you trying to break u… I mean, finish with the bet?"

Break up? Did Kurt said or almost said break up?

Blaine felt how his chest expanded and the corner of his lips wanted to curl in a smile. But he pushed those feelings aside, probably Kurt just didn't know how to say that Blaine wanted to put an end to the bet; and break up was one of the best ways to say it. Not that the former tutor meant that they were dating and Blaine wanted to end the relationship. 'Cause there wasn't any relationship, Kurt let him fuck him because of a bet. That was it. He didn't have to read into things.

"I wasn't avoiding you, Kurt. I told you I just didn't feel like going to class. It happens often, I'm sure you've noticed in the past that I don't always show up. On the other hand, no. I'm not putting an end to this." He couldn't refer to their relationship as a bet. Even if it that was what it was. "And what about yesterday's phone call, Kurt? Seemed pretty normal to me." He shrugged.

"I know you are angry, Blaine. Don't lie to me. You were angry yesterday when I didn't want to talk about what happened… Didn't happen, actually," he corrected automatically ",and then you said you had to go and now you won't even look at me. I don't think my boots are that interesting to look at. And I know you're angry 'cause you're calling me Kurt. You never call me Kurt, Hummel maybe; but Kurt? Never."

"It's your fucking name, Kurt! Is what everyone calls you. I don't see you screaming at everyone because they call you by your name. Get over it, I'm not fucking angry and I didn't avoid you; I just didn't feel like going to class. The only reason what I'm here is so I can take you to my place. But now I'm not so sure I want to if you're going to get all paranoid and take your PMT out on me!" He snapped, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth "No, no, I didn't mean that, Kurt. I'm sorry." He took the pale hand on his "I just… I didn't mean it like that, you know right? It's just something I say when someone is getting angry at me, it's not because of your… uhm, situation. God, I'm such an asshole."

Letting go of Kurt's hand, he knocked his head against the wall. He did feel like a real asshole.

"Hey, it's okay, baby" Kurt whispered as he soothed his cheek with his hand "We all say stupid things that sometimes may hurt someone. But I didn't take it personally. I know I was getting paranoid. If you say you're not angry, then I believe you. Now, would you mind taking me to your house to have a nice weekend full of great sex?"

It wasn't that he had forgotten about the day before with Kurt getting lost and then refusing to talk about what had happened, but he still felt like an idiot for making that comment about the PMT and he really wanted to make it up for Kurt. It didn't mean that he was going to call him Angel again or hold him close and act all lovey-dovey. And besides, it seemed like the more he tried to act indifferent towards Kurt, the more that the blue eyed boy tried to get closer to him; making it really difficult for him to keep his façade up.

But as soon as they got into his bedroom, Kurt started acting all nervous and distant again; hugging himself by the waist and biting hard on his lower lip.

"Kurt?" The guy looked at him with doe eyes. "You trust me, don't you?" He received a shy nod. "Then, would you let me tie you to my bed this time?"

He waited a few seconds as Kurt bit harder on his lip and looked down; surely trying to think what was he going to do. Finally, the blue eyes found his and Blaine saw how Kurt's head moved in a tiny nod. Smiling softly, he extended his hand towards Kurt, closing his fingers around the boy's long ones and pulled him into his arms.

He thought that he would be already bored with kissing Kurt by now, but it was far from it, the more than he kissed his lover, the more than he needed to keep kissing him. He wasn't one for kissing before Kurt. Yeah, it was fun. But it felt way more intimate than fucking (no matter how silly it sounded) and he didn't like kissing random guys. But he never had trouble with kissing his beautiful angel.

Undressing him slowly, he made sure to caress every inch of skin as he slid the clothes off of the slim body. A possessive groan attempted to leave his throat when, shadowing all the marks he had previously left on the pale skin, he saw two dark bite marks on the side of Kurt's neck. The skin was red and swollen, it seemed like it had bled… And he'd never bitten Kurt that hard. He reached out with his hand to touch the horrible marks, but Kurt batted his hand away and glared at him.

"Later" Blaine almost spat.

A little reluctantly, Kurt nodded.

Instead of continuing to kiss him, Blaine pointed to the bed with his chin, waiting until Kurt was already laid out with his legs slightly parted and his hands above his head to crawl beside him. He sat with his legs crossed, like he was doing yoga. Blaine's jeans, the only clothing remaining on his body, were undone and hanging low on his hips. One of his hands was in between Kurt's legs; the other, tracing forms across the soft skin of Kurt's broad pale chest, scraping with his nails on the flat belly. He could feel the sharp breath Kurt took and see how he was biting his bottom lip but the guy remained silent, with his eyes closed and his hands closed in tight little fists.

He pinched one of the rosy nipples, his eyes fixed on Kurt's face, waiting for him to do something. And he did: he bit even harder on his lip.

"Stop." He freed the swollen lip with his thumb from between the sharp teeth. "You're going to make yourself bleed."

The blue eyes shot open, looking straight at his. "I won't bit my lip off if you stop teasing me."

Chuckling, Blaine scratched the lower belly once more before turning around and search in his nightstand "Handcuffs or silk scarves?" he showed the items to Kurt.

"Scarves"

Putting the neglected item back on the drawer, he smirked. If Kurt thought that caressing his belly was teasing, he wasn't ready for what Blaine was going to do to him next.

He tied Kurt's both hands to the bed's headboard and tried pulling them to prove they were securely tied. "Are you comfortable?" The pale guy gave him a little nod; which Blaine retuned as he crawled in reverse until he could kneel between his legs, sliding his fingertips on the inner sensitive side of his pale arms.

He liked the way the body under him shivered and how the little hairs on the silky skin rose up at the soft touch of his fingertips.

Settling between the long legs, he took each one with his hands to start massaging from the calves to the back of his thighs, pressing hard with his fingers and making Kurt bite his lips hard to muffle his moans.

He didn't want the pale guy to stay quiet and lie still. He wanted Kurt to show how much he liked what Blaine was doing to him. It seemed like he wasn't even there with his eyes closed and swallowing back all the beautiful sounds he usually made.

"Kurt, look at me" he whispered, looking straight at his face until the blue eyes looked back at him "I want you to be loud, okay? Stop holding back, I hate it. I don't know if I'm mak… fucking a person or a freaking doll."

The former tutor nodded, releasing his lip from between his teeth but closing his eyes again.

"Eyes open, Kurt. I want to make sure you know who's making you moan"

He saw how the boy's cheeks turned from pale to burning red, but the already dark blue eyes stayed fixed on his.

Before starting again he reached up with one hand to wipe off a single drop of blood that had come out of the lower lip, cleaning it on the leg of his own jeans. Then he lifted one of the long legs to his shoulder, so he had a better access. His lips traced almost the same line that is hands had a few minutes before. He spent long minutes sucking and biting on the soft skin of his inner thigh, loving how it trembled under his mouth and still marveling how simple it was to mark Kurt's skin. As he gave the left leg the same treatment, Blaine chuckled when Kurt wrapped the other newly hickey covered leg around his neck to pull him close.

He took both legs again and lowered them until it were wrapped around his waist, before falling onto his hands and knees and nuzzling onto his Angel's neck; making sure it was the opposite side of the one who had those nasty bite marks.

Leaving a soft kiss on the creamy shoulder, he took one of the vibrators of his drawer and placed it right next to where Kurt's hands were tied. His fingers caressed the wet folds of Kurt's cunt. His thumb traced circles on the little clit as two of his fingers teased the entrance until he felt it wet enough to slip the vibrator in. At first it was a little difficult to push it inside but, as he massaged the clit slowly and he mouthed at the skin behind Kurt's ear, he slowly could thrust it into his pussy.

By the time the whole vibrator was inside and Blaine had turned it on, Kurt was moaning loudly and wriggling his hips to fuck himself with the machine.

"I like it better when I get to hear your pretty noises"

"And I like it better when you stop teasing me and fuck me hard."

Blaine laughed. He loved hearing Kurt so desperate that he forgets to be a shy little boy and start talking like a little cock-slut.

Instead of biting hard and sucking hickeys that would compete with the ones on the other side of the usually pale neck, he settled by kissing softly and caressing lovingly on the silky skin; making Kurt shiver and tighten the grip his legs held on his small waist. He stopped only when Kurt started breathing hard and his legs squeezed him tightly.

Crawling back until his feet were on the edge of the bed and his face in front of Kurt's crotch, he took the first proper look at the soaked wet pussy that day. Blaine held the weight of his body on his knees and a hand, as the other one traced the contour of the outer lips before taking the edge of the vibrator and pulling it back almost to the tip and then pushing it back maybe a little too rough, grinning cockily when the former tutor curved his back out of the mattress and moaned loudly. He shoved the machine in and out of Kurt's pussy until he felt the heels of the pale boy's feet digging into his lower back and saw the pale back arching almost inhumanly, two usual signs that his angel was about to come.

That was when he took completely away the vibrator and sat back on his heels.

"Wha-Wha… What the hell, Bl-Blaine?!" Kurt spat." I was so fucking close. Why did you do that?!"

"Sh, sh, Kurt. Did you forget who's in charge? I decided that I won't let you come until I'm balls deep inside your little cunt. We'll come together, wouldn't you rather that?" He asked with feigned innocence; his lips in a pout and his eyes big and sad.

Kurt growled, trying to close his legs. "No, please. I really really need to come, Blaine! Please, let me come." He wriggled on the bed and tried to free his hands from the scarves.

"So tempting when you beg so nicely, babe. But… no."

"If you don't let me come, I'll free myself and get myself off with one of those hundreds vibrators you have in that goddamn drawer. And then I'll kick you in the balls to make sure you won't get an erection ever again."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh again. But, as weird as it sounded, he found Kurt's try at a threat really cute.

"Ange-Kurt, you won't be able to untie yourself even if you try. I was such a good boy scout," he smirked, wriggling his eyebrows. "And besides, you still blush when I say "pussy" and even more when I tell you how much I love eating it out." As he predicted, the blue eyed boy flushed dark red from head to toes. "See? You won't be able to make yourself come if you can't even call it by it's name."

"That's what you think, Anderson. Now, are you going to do something or just sit there talking about my pussy and how oh-so-great you are because you can talk about sex without turning into a walking tomato? 'Cause I'm getting sleepy."

Blaine's eyebrows rose as he gave Kurt an incredulous look and a sarcastic smirk showed up on his face.

"Now that you say it. Really feel like eating you out, babe. But remember, you can't come; not until I'm inside you, fucking your pretty brain out."

"Noooo! No, please. Don't do this to me, Blaine!"

"Sh, everything is going to be okay, Kurt. Just relax and enjoy. But not too much," he said with a wink, before sinking down.

Blaine could swear he heard Kurt say something like, "That's my problem", but he was already lowering his head in between his long legs so he wasn't sure.

He was determined to show Kurt how much of a tease he could be; he'd have the former tutor begging him to fuck him senseless in no time.

Starting with the zone around the pussy, he licked from the skin of the juncture of his leg and crotch until he reached the hipbone. Then he did the same with the other side; this time, entertaining himself a little more with the hipbone.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" The pale boy asked when he caught his eye.

Blaine shook his head with a smile, before sinking low again. This time his victims, the swollen outer lips, were already soaking wet. For him, they were in the perfect state to suck them inside his mouth and bite down softly before easing the soft pain with kitten licks which made Kurt scream at loud and shove his cunt further onto Blaine's mouth.

"You like it. Don't ya', babe?" He smirked, blowing on the puffy skin.

"If I could, I'd punch that stupid smile off of your face right now, Blaine."

For what he gathered, sexual frustration got Kurt really violent.

"I'm sure you would, Sweetheart"

Blaine couldn't wipe the smile off of his face even when he started tracing with the tip of his tongue along the contour of the gaping hole. He was avoiding the little clit and the entrance of his pussy totally on purpose, knowing that he was driving Kurt insane and getting him even hornier just tickling him there with his breath. He laughed really hard when his beautiful angel planted his feet on the mattress and raised his hips, smashing his pussy on his face.

"You're an impatient little brat." Kurt groaned, pushing his hips towards Blaine. "Get it, get it. More licking, less talking, huh?"

And that was when he attached his parted lips to the swollen clit and sucked hard.

"Oh my… Yes!" Kurt breathed "I love it so much"

Still sucking on the little nub of nerves, Blaine's tongue darted out to give it short but strong licks at it; making the pale boy squirm and wrap his legs around his head to push him closer.

He just hoped Kurt wouldn't asphyxiate him or something like that.

When his mouth lowered a little more to pay deserved attention to the hole, his thumb took care of the trembling clit. He worked both parts as good as he could; which seemed to be really good 'cause Kurt couldn't lie still for a second or stop moaning or calling Blaine's name.

"Are you coming, Kurt?" he murmured, brushing his lips over the bloated skin.

"Yes! Yes, baby. I'm so fucking close."

Once again when he felt the involuntary jerk of Kurt's hips, Blaine sat back on his heels, frustrating his lover.

"You're an… an asshole, Anderson!" He screamed, fighting against the scarves that kept him tied to the headboard.

To prevent from laughing at his lover's face, Blaine bit the skin inside his cheeks.

"Relax, babe. I'm going to fuck you now."

"You better. And if you don't let me come this time, I'm going to rip off y… Oh my God!"

Blaine made a sound in the middle of a chuckle and a moan, as he waited for the walls of Kurt's pussy to relax around his dick. He gave Kurt a radiant and innocent smile, but the pale boy kept glaring at him. It was not his fault that the other boy had preferred to keep insulting and threatening him instead of noticing that he was already slipping a condom on his cock and guiding it to his pussy.

"You want me to fuck your tight pretty pussy, babe?"

"Please do or I'll… I run out of threats, but I know I'm going to do something bad if you don't fuck me right now with your, uhm, enormous fat cock!

Raising an eyebrow at Kurt words, he started pumping his cock in and out the tight warm glove.

"Fuck, I love how damn tight you are"

Kurt made a noise that sounded a lot like a "Thank you" as he wrapped his legs around his slim waist and matched Blaine's every thrust.

Even though he had just started, Blaine was so pathetically close that he wanted to cry. The good thing was that, having almost come twice. Kurt seemed to be as close as he was,if not more.

He could see the way that Kurt's fingernails were digging into the flesh of his own hands; which made his back itch with the need to feel his lover scratching down on it. And that was when he leant forward, without stopping his hips, and managed to untie one of the pale hands. Kurt gave him a small thank you smile and wrapped his arm around his neck, digging into the tanned skin between his shoulder blades. Blaine couldn't help but moan at the soft pain. He really loved feeling Kurt scratching on his back or pulling his hair while he fucked him as hard and fast as he could.

"Kurt, Angel, I'm going to come. I'm going to- fuck!" he groaned "C-can you come with me?"

The flushed boy nodded erratically and rolled his hips on a different angle so Blaine could hit the right spot he needed.

"Oh, right there, baby!" He jerked his hips to meet Blaine's again. "Blaine, I'm going…"

He didn't even get to finish the sentence before he was screaming Blaine's name again as waves of pleasure ran through his body.

Leaning forward and swallowing the loud moans with his own mouth, Blaine ground his hips a few more times before coming with an equally loud moan. He let his face fall beside the pale whimpering one on the pillows and he reached up Kurt's hand and untied it.

"That was… the best orgasm I ever had" Kurt whispered somewhat shyly yet marveled.

"Because you held back on the two others. So you came more intensely this time. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He took his arm from behind the pillow and threw it around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.

"Of course I liked it, don't I always?"

Blaine could hear the smile on Kurt's voice when he whispered. He shivered at the soft touch of his lover's fingertips along the arm he had around him.

"Yeah, you're my little cock-slut" he teased, tuning his head to wriggle his eyebrows at Kurt and earning a slap on his stomach "Hey, that hurt!"

"You had it coming"

He stood there, looking right inside the blue-green eyes, feeling the stupid goofy grin spread on his face. And that was when he snapped back into reality, he was falling a little more for the beautiful boy. Exactly what he was trying to avoid. So he jumped off the bed and picked his boxers from the floor.

"I'm going to grab a drink. Want something?"

"Yeah, I want you to stay in bed with me"

Blaine groaned internally; Kurt made it so difficult not to fall for him. It seemed like he knew Blaine was holding back himself so he decided to act extra cute and say some silly things that Blaine would take as a wedding proposal.

He had to stop.

"Are you up for round two already? Impressive. That's fast"

Spread like a star fish on the enormous bed, Kurt shook his head "No fucking" he murmured sleepy "Just cuddles"

"Cuddles? C'mon, Kurt, don't be ridiculous. I'm goin…"

"You hate me, don't you?" Kurt interrupted.

Suddenly, the pale boy seemed more awake than he ever has been. He had sat back, resting his shoulders on the headboard and twisting his fingers in his lap.

"No, I don't. I wouldn't hate you. Why are you saying that?"

Walking back to the bed, he sat next to it on the floor and took one of Kurt's hands on his; holding onto it so tight that it might crack.

Why did he think that he hated him? Just because he didn't want to cuddle? That seemed stupid.

Ignoring his question Kurt spoke again, eyes fixed on a spot on the opposite wall.

"If we're going to talk later about my… what happened yesterday, the least you can do is tell me if you're angry at me. Actually I know that you're angry at me. I just want to know what have I done? What did I do to get you angry? And don't try to deny it."

"Damn, how is it that you're talking like nothing is happening when I'm almost fucking ripping off your hand off, Kurt?" He growled, doing the same thing his lover did and ignoring what he had just said.

The pale boy frowned at him and batted his hands away. "'Cause I, unlike you" he spat with rage "I really care about what the hell is happening between us. So I don't give a fucking shit if you're trying to rip off my fucking hand, I can have surgery and get new one; I can even get boobs if I want to! But I can't get a new Blaine. So, will you tell me what the hell is going on?"

He wanted to rip out his hair. Yeah, he was acting coldly and distant. But he couldn't just say "I'm afraid of falling in love with you". And besides, Kurt was acting a bit like a drama queen. It wasn't such a serious thing.

"God, this is just sex, Kurt! Stop making such a deal of it." He faked a sigh, his jaw so tight it hurt.

"Yes, you're right this is just sex." He wasn't blind, he saw the unshed tears on the boy's eyes and how he bit his lip again. "I think… I think a glass of water would be great."


	11. Chapter XI

Blaine knew he had screwed up big time as fast as the words came out of his mouth.

Really, what was his problem? Moping around for days 'cause what they had wouldn't ever be more than a silly bet and that Kurt wouldn't ever love him and then, when said guy practically yelled in his face that they were something, he yelled back that they were just fucking.

He was an idiot.

He knew he was an idiot; the school knew he was an idiot; his parents knew he was an idiot; and, more important, Kurt knew he was an idiot.

Blaine felt like, somehow, he always managed to destroy everything that he liked or wanted.

His parents loved and cared about him until they found out he was gay. Well, not that that was his fault actually, he wasn't able to change or hide who he was. But, being honest, he still blamed himself for making his parents hate him.

He decided to leave Dalton even when his parents' money could still pay for it. Even when it was full of preppy brat guys, that school was like his safe haven for Blaine. He didn't have to act all tough and dangerous to keep the jocks away from him. And he could be himself without having to worry about anyone judging him; he could sing or dance, be a straight A student and what he liked the most, he could be openly gay and no one would look at him differently.

And then he sort of lose Kurt. If he ever had him to start with.

But he could fix it. Couldn't he?

He just had to go back to taking care of Kurt and being all sweet and slow. Kurt seemed to like it when he touched him softly and took his time worshipping every inch of his body. And it wasn't like it would be something difficult for him. He loved every part of his lover's body.

When he came back from the kitchen Kurt was rolled back facing the opposite side of Blaine and his deep breathing told him that he was fast asleep. He sat by his side, with his back on the headboard, his legs in front of him and his hands in between them. Blaine wanted to take a look at his Angel's face, but he had covered himself with the sheets from head to toes; the only thing he could see were a few chestnut locks that escaped from behind the cloth.

He realized that Kurt was awake when one of the deep breaths he was taking came out shaky, as if he was still crying. Being as careful as he could, he slid the sheet from his lover's body until it was resting on the slim waist and he was able to take a look at Kurt's face. The guy had hidden part of his face in the pillow, and his eyes were closed so damn hard, just like his hand gripping the pillowcase.

Blaine couldn't decide what to do. If Kurt had hid himself under the covers and then hid his face on the pillow when he took the sheets away, it meant that he didn't want to talk or be disturbed. So he should just walk out the door and wait for his Angel on the kitchen or watch a movie on the couch. Sooner or later Kurt would have to leave the bed.

But when he was about to leave the bed, he heard another little sob; so he couldn't help but lay beside him with his chest glued to Kurt's back , an arm around the small waist and his hand cupping the one that was clutching the sheets. Humming an old song his mom used to sing to him when he was little and kissing his lover's temple every minute, Blaine fell asleep holding the most important thing in the world for him for the first time.

Friday night found Kurt and Blaine seated together on the couch watching The Avengers movie after dinning some ordered pizza.

Blaine could feel how Kurt's body tensed more and more as the minutes went by and, when he felt like Kurt was sitting so straight that he might snap, one of his feet started tapping on the floor nervously.

He didn't know what had Kurt that nervous. Yeah, they hadn't talked that much since they woke up and the pale boy was acting colder than usual. But the only thing Blaine could think of to get his lover more relaxed was a blowjob.

So, when the movie was in its middle, he knelt in front of his lover and tugged on the yoga pants that Kurt was wearing and threw them on the floor.

"Bl-Blaine, what…?"

Even when Kurt's hand rested on his shoulder to keep him away, Blaine hushed him and leaned forward to give a long and slow lick at his pussy. The hand on his shoulder slid until the fingers were laced in the unruly locks and the other one rested gently on the back of his neck, his fingernails digging into the sensitive skin. Blaine could tell that Kurt wasn't really into in what they were doing, even when the long fingers were tugging hard on his hair and he could hear the soft moans coming from above him.

When he asked the former tutor if he liked what he was doing to him, he waited for Kurt to yell at him to shut up and keep going, but it didn't happen. Instead, the pale guy just mumbled an "uh-huh", without even jerking his hips forward or tugging harder on his curls to get him closer.

Even more frustrated and angry at himself, Blaine kept eating him out until Kurt came with a soft "oh" and let go of his hair, falling boneless on the couch. He sat by his side and brushed a few locks of chestnut hair off of his temple, caressing the soft skin on his way to the back of his ear. He tried to hold Kurt with his arm around his waist when the blue eyed guy tried to get down on his knees to return the favor but, somehow, he managed to kneel in front of him anyway and slide his hands along Blaine's thighs.

"It's okay, I don't really need it"

Kurt gave him an incredulous look, twisting his head to the side. "But, you're hard… really hard." He squeezed the bulge to make a point.

"It's okay, baby. Really. Up you come. C'mere"

Blaine took his angel's hands to help him up but, when he patted his thighs to get Kurt to sit on them, the pale guy raised a hand to make him wait a minute, scanning the room to find his lost clothes.

After his lover stood up to search for his pants and put them on, Blaine opened his arms and waited until Kurt got into them and rested his head on his shoulder, practically seated on his lap but still as tense as before.

He didn't know what to do.

Saturday seemed like the worst day for Blaine.

Yeah they fucked like rabbits the whole day; from Blaine waking up with his dick deep in Kurt's throat, until the pale guy fell asleep on his chest after riding him so that they both exploded in a too-good-for-words orgasm. But after each time that he came, Kurt would shut down and tense up by turning his back to Blaine or disappearing in the bathroom or downstairs.

Blaine could tell that the boy wasn't relaxed even when he was pounding into him so hard that they both weren't able to think. There was always a bit of him that he wasn't sharing with Blaine; and it was making him furious. And he got even angrier when, after each time that they would come, Kurt had something to do or would just fall asleep. If he didn't have to have a shower, he had to call his father or cook something or get something to drink or send a text to his effing grandmother 'cause he wanted to tell her the sky was fucking blue.

Kurt was trying to avoid him as much as he could, and Blaine didn't know what to do to win him over again.

Fucking him like a possessed man didn't work; neither did loving him so tenderly that it took a long time for them to both come. Also, each time that he'd try to talk to his lover, Kurt would shut him up kissing his neck or sneaking his hand on his pants. Kurt was really good at avoiding talking… by making Blaine come time and time again. Blaine felt like he was going to punch himself every time that he realized that he had been tricked into fucking again and hadn't talked with Kurt yet.

He was so fucking weak when it came to feel of the soft fingers on his skin.

Blaine wasn't strong enough to stop Kurt when the pale boy would start touching him or whispering on his ear what exactly he wanted Blaine to do to him. He wasn't strong enough to keep asking what was wrong or had happened when Kurt would tell him that he didn't feel like talking. He wasn't strong enough to tell him that he was sorry, even when he knew that that might help his cause.

If he'd thought Saturday was the worst day, Sunday came along to win the prize and ruin everything.

Last night he went to sleep deciding to talk with Kurt as soon as they both wake up. But his lover won again. Just like Saturday morning, he woke up with his cock being deep-throated by his beautiful angel. He couldn't do anything but slide his fingers in between the silky locks of chestnut hair and push his head down on his cock, telling him how much he loved to wake up like that and how great his beautiful mouth felt on him. He allowed Kurt to keep sucking him for a few minutes, but then he told him that he would rather to come inside of his pussy than on his mouth. The cheek flushed guy nodded and then straddled his hips to prepare himself for riding him as Blaine rolled down a condom on himself. He loved the moment that always felt eternal when Kurt sank down on his shaft, and he'd feel the warm tightness swallowing him whole and watch his lover's face, full of pleasure. As he thrust, Blaine cupped Kurt's face and dragged him down to kiss his jaw.

"Your pussy was made just for me. Don't you feel it? No one could ever fill you this great, Angel. You were made for me."

And then…

…. Kurt broke.

He just froze, still straddling him, for a few seconds; his eyes wide open with tears forming and his teeth biting his lower lip so hard that it might bleed again. And then he started sobbing desperately and fell on the mattress next to Blaine.

Blaine was shocked; he didn't know what the hell was going on. What had happened to get Kurt like that?

When he tried to wrap his arms around him and soothe his crying, the taller guy pushed him away and screamed not to touch him.

"Kurt, Angel, at least tell me what's going on? I want to help you. Why are you crying, babe? Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine didn't know what to say, do, or where to put his hands. He didn't know if Kurt would push him away again if he tried to caress his back or pet his hair. So he settled for placing a hand on his Angel's shoulder; which ended up being the worst decision. No, Kurt didn't push him away or scream at him to leave him alone or fuck off. He just sobbed harder, clutching a pillow so close to his chest that it seemed like he was trying to get it inside of him.

"Baby… Baby, tell me what can I do! I just don't know what's happening; what can I do to make it better. Whatever you want, whatever you need; tell me and I'll give it to you. Even if you want me to leave. Do you want that?" He asked with a pained expression as he stood up from the bed. "Are you angry at me?"

He sighed in relief when Kurt shook his head.

"I-I…" hiccupped "I c-can't do this anym-more, Bl-Blaine," the tear stained boy muttered sitting back on the bed and wiping the wetness off his face with the back of his hands; eyes still fixed on the mess of sheets on the mattress, refusing to meet Blaine's.

"You can't what, baby? Tell me what's wrong, please,"

He knew he must have been repeating the same thing over and over again and that he must look desperate with pleading eyes and shaking hands, but he was. He desperately wanted to know what the hell was going on with his Angel. What did "I can't do this anymore" mean? Did it mean that he was hurting him? That he felt disgusted by Blaine and he didn't wanted to see him anymore? Did it mean that he was sore? What the hell did that mean?!

"I c-can't contin-nue with the bet. I can't. I… If you w-want me, I can clean yo-your houssse or something like that," he took a deep breath trying to calm the hiccups, "but I can't keep d-doing… uhm, sex stuff"

Blaine grabbed his lover –ex-lover's?– hand when he saw him trying to stand up, probably for leave the house. Leave him.

"Wait, Angel. Please don't go." He sat in front of him, ignoring the nakedness, both with crossed legs. "You can't just say that and leave. Tell me what's wrong. What did I do? Did I push you too far? Did I make you do things that you didn't want to? I-I don't understand" He ran the fingers of his free hand through his unruly curls. "Did… Was it that you weren't ready for having sex? Oh god. I raped you, didn't I? I…"

"No! No, no. Stop, Blaine. You didn't rape me or p-push me too far. I was o-okay with what we were doing. More than okay. Believe me." He squeezed his hand with pleading still puffy eyes. "But, I just can't anymore"

"Then tell me what's wrong, Angel! Talk to me. Tell me, so I can fix it."

Blaine saw how the pale guy closed himself off for a few seconds, his hand freeing itself from his and his eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

"W-why do you care? I'm pretty sure you can find another thousand guys or girls who'd love to beg you to fuck them."

He couldn't actually believe what Kurt was telling him. Why the hell would he care about other people when he had his own beloved wingless angel?

He wanted to know what he did wrong. Sex be damned, even sex with Kurt; but he didn't want his Angel to leave him… never.

"I don't a shit about anyone else, don't you see? And… of course I fucking care, Angel. You fucking freaked out and started crying while riding me. You wouldn't let me hold you or tell me what's wrong. I'm freaking out and you ask me why the hell I care?"

That seemed to make his Angel snap. The usually pale face was flushed red and his jaw was clenched.

"You are the one who always tells me that we're just fucking and shut me out when I want to fix things" Kurt snapped "You always shut me out. You won't tell me anything about yourself or let me tell you anything about me. You just wanted to fuck me. So why do you act like you care now? I know you don't."

"Then you don't fucking know me at all!" Blaine stood up, his hands still running through his hair, pushing it from time to time.

"How the hell do you expect me to know you, when you won't talk to me."

Blaine was actually considering ripping off his hair and start screaming like a mad guy. Now they seemed and old married couple arguing… A naked old married couple.

"Don't throw it all on me! You won't talk to me either. I recall at least twenty times in the past few days that I asked you to talk and you distracted me with sex."

Blaine watched the beautiful angel stood up from the bed and put some pants on. He decided to do the same, and started picking up some clothes after he knotted the end of the condom and threw it on the garbage can.

He felt kind of vulnerable being naked when Kurt had some clothes on him.

It was the first time that he cared about being naked in front of someone. It was also the first time that he was trying to fight for something or someone he cared about to stay in his life.

He'd had so many things slip away from between his fingers. But he wouldn't let Kurt go too.

"Because I got tired of being shut down every effing time that I'd tried to talk about us and, besides all you asked me about was what had happened with Karofsky the…" He stopped abruptly and looked at him with scared huge eyes.

Blaine felt lava running through his veins from head to toes; where he felt that he was going to shoot daggers from his eyes. His cheeks were scalding with fury and his hands were fisted really tight.

"It was him!" He spat. "It was him and you didn't even fucking tell me! I let you walk on your own around at school the whole day when that psycho was there too, Kurt! I thought he had left you alone. What the hell did he do to you?!"

Kurt was still looking at him with frightened doe eyes, the tears were starting to roll down on his cheeks again. So Blaine tried to relax a bit, but every time he thought about that fucking idiot around his Angel he wanted to destroy something. Instead he settled for running his hands through his hair.

"I-I… I need to go. I can't" He sobbed.

Blaine took a deep breath. He knew he must be the one who looked like a psycho there; all flushed and irate, his breath heavy. He must look like a bull and he was clearly frightening his Kurt.

He let go of his hair and rolled his shoulders to relieve some tension.

"No, Kurt. Angel, wait. Please, wait. I-I went crazy, and I'm sorry. I'll behave. I promise you I will. You're… You're not afraid of me, are you? You know I wouldn't ever even consider hurting you. You know that, don't you?" He held his breath; he had never felt so insecure about something in his life. Then he let it all out when he saw his Angel give him a little shy nod. "Kurt…"

"I have to go, Blaine. I s-s-swear we will talk. But not now. I can't now."

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers tugging at the hair of the back of his neck. His eyes tightly closed as he kept thinking that, whatever it was, it wasn't actually happening. That he was dreaming and he was going to wake up any minute with Kurt kissing on his neck or making some pancakes in the kitchen while he hummed dreamily.

Kurt couldn't just tell him that, he thought as he heard Kurt picking up his stuff from Blaine's room and the bathroom.

He really was going to rip out his hair while trying to understand what the hell was happening.

First, Kurt freaked out while they were fucking and sort of broke up with him without a real explanation; then, he admitted, almost accidently, that something bad had happened between him and Karofsky a few days ago and that was why he was acting odd and flinched every time Blaine tried to touch him. But then again, he wouldn't explain what the hell had happened.

Blaine wanted to scream, to punch a wall or his boxing bag. Rip something up. Take his anger and confusion, as well as his frustration, out in the most aggressive way possible; without hurting anyone, of course.

But mostly, he really wanted to cry.

He was feeling more impotent than ever before.

And then he remembered something, and waited until Kurt was back in the room to talk again.

"You can't go," he whispered, the words almost choked by the knot in his throat.

He heard the tired sigh Kurt let out; a sigh that reminded him of his mother when she was tired of trying to reasoning with him or he was acting like little bratty kid.

"Blaine, please!" Kurt sobbed. "I really need to go. I'm not happy going and l-leaving you like this either. But you can't act all childish and be all 'you can't go, 'cause I say so.'"

Blaine wanted to cross his arms along his chest and kick the floor, moping. He wasn't acting like a little kid.

"I didn't say that you couldn't go 'cause I said so. I just simply stated that you can't go." He hated the way that his voice sounded hoarse, like he was crying. But he was proud that he wasn't choking on his own words, stuttering or begging on his knees to get Kurt in his arms again. He was also proud that he could keep a bit of his cocky attitude. "Which is true 'cause I fucking brought you here from school on Friday. Which means, you don't have your car. So, either you let me take you home … or you'll have to call your father to get him to pick you up. It's up to you, Angel."

He saw Kurt's face fall when he realized that he couldn't just disappear, and then how he struggled to decide what was he going to do.

"I'll send Mercedes a message and see if she can pick me up. Otherwise, I can always take a cab"

"Or, you can put your pride aside, not bother your poor friend who must be enjoying her Sunday, and let me take you home."

He hated how nasal his voice sounded as he was holding back the tears and felt that horrible knot in his throat. He also hated that Kurt hadn't even looked at him. He just kept looking for his things and throwing them inside his backpack.

"Blaine, this has nothing to do with pride. I'm asking you to give me some space, I need it right now. I won't just disappear. Damn, we go to the same school and you know where I live. It's not like I'm changing schools or moving to… San Francisco!

"But, I won't feel comfortable if you drive me home. And getting my dad into this is almost like playing dirty, Anderson." The blue eyes guy tried to laugh, but it sounded so humorless and empty that he dropped it. And besides, it hadn't even made Blaine smile. "I'm… I'll go call Mercedes."

Spread out on his bed like he was making a snow angel, Blaine glared at the ceiling like it was the one who was making these last few days feel like hell. He didn't feel like moving or even thinking. He just kept staring and repeating a single word in his head: Why?

Blaine wanted to run out of the room and hug Kurt close for the rest of his life. But he was going to let the pale guy do what he needed to.

He just kept looking at the ceiling and drumming his fingers nervously on his own thigh until Kurt walked back with his phone in his hand still looking at the screen, barefoot and wearing only his undershirt and his undone jeans.

Blaine groaned loudly. He was doing it on purpose, wasn't he?

"Is something wrong, ba…Blaine?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Besides the obvious?" He retorted, sounding angrier than he intended. "Just put on a shirt, Kurt."

He didn't even have to look at his ex(?)-lover to know he was blushing like mad. He didn't want to be harsh, but Kurt couldn't just tell him that he didn't want to be with him anymore and then walk around like every gay guy's wet dream.

Blaine heard the tall guy mutter something like "Sorry", but he couldn't really tell 'cause he had his back turned to him, throwing a polo shirt over his head.

He had closed his eyes until he had to open them feeling Kurt's presence by his side. And he was right; the pale boy was standing next to the bed, looking down at him and worrying his lower lip in between his teeth.

Still resting on the bed, the bad boy looked up at the pale one with an arched brow for long seconds, but Kurt wouldn't say or do anything; he just kept looking at him.

"Kurt…"

That made the blue eyed guy snap out of his day dreaming or thoughts. "Oh, uhm, Mercedes will be here any minute. I think it's better if I just wait for her outside."

"Oh, I get it," Blaine mumbled as he sat back with his legs hanging on the side of the bed, his face just a few inches away from Kurt's belly.

They both stood there, looking nervously in opposite directions and biting hard on their lips. Blaine wanted a kiss, even if it was their last one.

But he couldn't get the words out of his mouth; he just kept biting harder and harder on his lip.

"So, I guess I'll just go… I-I swear I will talk to you soon, Blaine. Please don't hate me, I just really can't; it's not like I don't want to, I can't do it. I really need time, and then we'll talk. I swear."

Courage.

"Kurt… I-I know you said that you don't want to… do whatever you can't do with me. But I was wandering if maybe I can, uhm, get a… goodbye kiss? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. I just thought that you might not even want to kiss me again after this time alone; and that I really want a goodbye kiss and…"

As usual, Kurt didn't even let him finish the sentence before ghosting with his lips over Blaine's. Both their eyes were slightly parted and looking at each other, making the moment even more intimate and somewhat sadder. Blaine still could see the tears clouding the now dark blue eyes as he nibbled the plump upper lip inside his mouth, thinking that maybe that would be the last time that he'd get to do it.

He heard a choked sound, like a sob but he wasn't sure who made it. He didn't feel it like he was the one who sobbed, but Kurt's eyes hadn't blinked either. The most probable thing was that Blaine himself was the one who did it.

Gripping tighter to the fabric of Kurt's shirt, he pulled him forward to sit straddling Blaine's lap and Kurt didn't even protest; he just slid his hands up until he was tugging at his dark curls and smashed their mouths together.

"Kurt…" he breathed, his hands pulling the thighs as close to his hips as he could.

Without letting him even take a deep breath, Kurt was there again; deepening the kiss and making those sweet noises Blaine loved so much.

Until then, it hadn't felt like a goodbye kiss. It was all force and passion, and Blaine loved every second of it. But then Kurt started kissing him deeply and slower, sucking his lips into his mouth one by one and gazing at him with sleepy eyes. That did feel like a goodbye.

The movements of their lips were more and more languid until they were just pressing their mouths together.

"Please don't go," Blaine whispered against his lips, before pecking them time and time again. "Please don't," he repeated time and time again between kisses.

Kurt, on the other hand, was crying again and the only sounds he made were little sobs. But he didn't seem to want to end the kiss either. He kept smashing their mouths together and holding onto Blaine like his life depended on it.

They kept kissing and holding onto each other until a loud horn sounded outside the house. Blaine kept whispering "Please don't leave", as the teary stained boy gave him a long last kiss and stood up from his lap.

"Blaine, please. I really have to go. I'll call you okay. Just… wait until I'm ready to talk."

"Please don't leave…"

Shaking his head, Kurt grabbed his bag and walked out of the bad boy's room and, a few seconds later, house.

"Please… I love you." he whispered to an empty room.


	12. Chapter XII

That was it.

Blaine was on the verge of punching somebody in the face just because he wanted to. Well, it actually was because he was angry and his punching bag wasn't enough. So maybe a fight would solve his problem.

It was Tuesday already and Kurt hadn't appeared yet. He wasn't at school; he hadn't picked up his calls or answered any of his texts… And Blaine had sent tons of those.

He had spent the last few days moping around, unable to sleep and growling at everyone who dared even to look at him.

He spent the whole Monday, except the hours he was at school, sprawled in his bed thinking about Kurt. He felt pathetic. He couldn't get his mind off the blue eyed boy. Blaine needed him in his arms. He needed to know what he had done wrong, what he do to make it better, to get his lover back. And if he was lucky, maybe Kurt could see him as more than just a lover.

Anyway, more than sad, Blaine was angry.

Kurt had told him that he wasn't going to disappear, he swore he wouldn't! And there was Blaine two days after that: waiting for a call, a text message or a fucking messenger pigeon, anything!

What was bothering him too was that Kurt wasn't the only one who had disappeared. The girl who was always with him – Meredith? Mónica? – and Karofsky had disappeared as well. They weren't at school on Monday and nor did they show up on Tuesday. So Blaine couldn't ask the girl – Melody? Mandy? – what the hell was going on with his Kurt or, at least, where was he; and neither could he beat the shit out of Karofsky and then ask him what had he done to his beautiful angel… Well, maybe not in that order.

Blaine spent all of Tuesday morning looking for a fight. He'd already beaten his boxing bag so much that he got tired of it not punching him back. He needed something that kept his mind off of Kurt. He'd been even more of an asshole than he usually was and tried to pick on every jock or every guy who seemed brave enough to punch him. Unlike that Hudson kid; Blaine had spent half an hour picking on him and the guy just ran away screaming that he had football practice… in the middle of lunch!

So that was why Noah Puckerman found him sitting with his back and head resting on the dumpster, his legs bendt to his chest and his elbows resting on them. Along with his almost healed injuries he had a big deep purple bruise on his cheekbone.

"So, you found the fight you were looking for, Anderson."

"No. Well, not really." Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What happened, then?"

Blaine sighed one more time and looked right at the Mohawk guy. "Promise you won't laugh?" Puck nodded with one hand on his heart and the other raised by his side. "I kinda tried to bug Azimio Adams in the parking lot but he wasn't getting angry; so I made a stupid comment about his mother on my bed…" He took a deep breath with his eyes closed and laid his head back on the dumpster again. "The guy actually laughed at my face and said something about me being gayer than Willy Wonka and how my attempts to bother people were pathetic. So I just pretended to get angry and ran to tackle him. Next thing I knew, I was on my butt on the pavement with a sore cheek and a group of jocks still laughing at my face. I'm pathetic, ain't I?"

Clearly trying not to laugh at his face, the badass guy patted his back.

"You're not pathetic, dude. You're just… desperate. And I want to know why. I mean, obviously it has something to do with the princess," Blaine glared at him. "Hummel. It has something to do with Hummel, 'cause he's not here and you're acting like a kicked puppy."

"I'm not acting like that!" Blaine retorted but shrugged when the other guy arched an eyebrow at him. "We kinda fought on Sunday and told me that he was going to call me later , that I didn't have to worry, that he wasn't going to disappear and then he ran away; but he did just that! And now he won't answer my text messages or call me back and I don't know what to do… God, look at me! I'm so pathetic. I'm talking about my fucking feelings," he groaned.

"Want my advice?"

Blaine shrugged again, he just didn't really care about anything anymore and the guy seemed eager to give an advice. Maybe it was the first time Puck could give an advice to someone.

"Something tells me that you're going to tell me anyways so… Go ahead."

"Well, first of all you, uhm," Puck stared at the space for a few seconds; probably thinking what to say ," have to apologize. 'Cause it doesn't matter if you haven't done anything. Chicks love when you apologize to them; it's like a turn on or something."

"Puck, my A… uhm, Kurt isn't a chick. He's a guy."

"But sometimes I believe he thinks like a chick, it's 'cause he spends all his time with Aretha. Well, you have to apologize and then sing. Quinn loved it when I joined the Glee club, and so did Rachel… and Santana and Mercedes. See? Chicks love when you sing about your feelings and

cheesy stuff like that. You should join Glee club. I'm sure pri-Kurt won't keep leaving you with blue balls if you join and sing something silly and romantic, like Katy Perry."

"Hey, Katy Perry isn't that bad. It's catchy. But I don't sing, though. I actually feel sorry for the people around me when I have to sing the National Anthem. Really. So, no Glee club for me. But, thank you for your, huh, time? And advice. I think I'm going to call him again or go to his house. See ya', Puck!"

Sitting under the bleachers when he should have been on his Biology class, Blaine looked at the screen of his cell phone not sure if he should make a last call or not. A few minutes later, the tone of his phone told him that his fingers had decided for him.

"Uhm, hi, Angel! It's me… again. I know you probably haven't even listened to my other thirty voice messages or read my thousand texts. Actually, I'm impressed I still have credit," he rambled ", well that's not the point. The thing is: school really sucks without you here to drool over or to yell at me 'cause I'm being an asshole. And your friend… is her name Macy? Well, she isn't here either so and I can't bug her about you. Not even that asshole, Karofsky is here so that means that I can't punch him. And I don't know what to do. I think I'm going crazy. I-I miss you, beautiful. I even asked Puckerman to help me but he told me that I had to sing about my stupid feelings and join the Glee club… The Glee club, Kurt!" he whined. "Dude's such a pussy since he and that blonde cheerleader had a baby. I don't wanna sing, baby; I just want you back. You promised you wouldn't disappear, you know? So if you don't appear magically here before school day is over I'll go to your house… I, huh, bye?"

Blaine felt really stupid.

He hadn't talked that much ever and yet there he was, rambling to a stupid machine that didn't even talk back. And he was sure Kurt wouldn't even hear it but at least he had the courage to speak.

He didn't even bother to go to the rest of his classes… or to move from where he was sitting. It was like he was waiting for Kurt to magically materialize in front of him.

It was just half an hour later when his phone beeped with a new text message.

**From: My Angel**

**I'll wait for you here if you still want to come around.**

He didn't miss a beat before jumping from where he was seated and running to his car. Kurt had heard his message and told him that he was waiting for him.

Oh, God. He had heard his lame voice mail.

**From: My Angel**

**Already on my way. See ya' in five.**

This time, he wasn't that scared when he saw Kurt's dad truck in the front of the house; but he was a little pissed when he saw Macy's car next to it. He wasn't going to get a proper talk with Kurt if that girl was there with them. He wanted to talk just with Kurt.

A little more pissed off than he was before, Blaine walked to the porch and knocked on the door. Not even two seconds later the bald man opened the door with that obnoxious grin of his. But it was obvious by the worried frown on his face that he was worried about something. And by something, it meant Kurt.

"Oh, welcome back, Brittany," the man teased ", I'm sure you're here to make my son leaves his room, aren't you? I also guess that you're going to tell me what's going on, 'cause he won't even talk to me or tell me what happened. He's just closeted himself on that damn room since he arrived here crying on Sunday and won't even eat. He also yells at me every time I try to talk to him. "

"I'm not sure why you keep calling me Brittany, but I can assure you my name's Blaine, sir. That is what my I.D says. And besides, I'm a guy. "

"Someone is moody today," the man teased again. "I can't assure you I won't call you Britanny again or at least, I'll leave you alone today. Whad'ya say?"

"Ooookay. I can cope with that. I was wondering if maybe I could see Kurt?"

"My kid's downstairs with his friend. She couldn't do anything to get him outta his room. But I know he still showers, so don't worry. It's the only room down there, you can't get lost." Kurt's father let him in. "If you make Kurt come out of his room… I'd be really grateful."

The older man then pointed at the stairs, which Blaine followed until he reached a room that could be no one's but Kurt Hummel's. But all he could see was the thin boy curled on the bed with his head on his friend's lap and his legs hugged to his chest. The girl was humming a slow tune while she played with the messy locks of Kurt's hair.

His ex-lover didn't realize that Blaine was already in the room, or even in the the house, but the dark haired girl did and stopped petting the chestnut locks of hair. She shot him a warning glare before smiling sweetly at the boy on her lap.

"Hey, Boo, look who's here."

With red puffy eyes and swollen lips, an extremely pale version of Kurt looked at him. Automatically he let out a cry and threw himself into Blaine's arms. He held the trembling body in his arms and rocked him back and forth, humming softly in Kurt's soft hair.

Even when though he was worried about Kurt wellbeing, he couldn't help but feel like it was heaven having his Angel back in his arms. Two days had felt like a year without him.

"Sh, baby, I'm here now. Everything is okay. I'm here with you," he whispered, kissing the soft hair.

The loud sobs lasted less than a couple of minutes and then Kurt sat in his lap and looked right into his eyes, like he was searching for his approval, before he pecked Blaine swiftly on the mouth.

"What are you doing here, Anderson?" The already forgotten girl asked with an arched brow.

Blaine hugged his Angel closer; he wasn't able to stop kissing every inch of the pale face and pull Kurt as close to himself as he could as if Kurt wouldn't leave if he held him tight.

"I asked Blaine to come here," Kurt whispered from Blaine's chest, his hand fisted tightly in the grey v-neck shirt.

The girl gave the curled up boy a questioning glare. "When you went upstairs to drink something," he explained ", you wouldn't let me even lo-look at my phone."

Even when the sobs hadn't remained, his body in Blaine's arms still shook every now and then with a hiccup. That was when Blaine would hug him tightly and kiss his forehead or the reddened nose. He was so fucking happy to have his baby in his arms he barely could control the stupid goofy grin that was trying to expand across his face.

"Of course I wouldn't let you touch your phone! You cried like a baby every time you looked at it and saw a new text or call from Blaine! You seemed drunk with the texts you wanted to send him, I couldn't let you send him that!" Kurt hid his face on the crook of Blaine's neck; he smiled, Kurt hadn't avoided his text on purpose, his friend didn't let him answer. "I...I'll leave the two of you alone. But before," she extended her hand towards Blaine ", I believe we weren't actually introduced before. Nice to meet you, I'm Mercedes."

Oh, it was Mercedes.

"I'm Blaine, and I would say it's nice to meet you too. But right now I just want to talk with my An- Kurt and you're actually the one who's making it impossible. So, what if we try this meeting thing another day so I can act like I'm a nice guy who's dating material for your friend?"

Blaine batted his eyelashes to her before a hard slap on his belly made him gasp. He looked down at the curled guy in his lap, who was glaring at him. Being unable to stop himself, he leaned down and pecked shortly at the cute pout Kurt was doing.

What amazed him the most was that, instead of getting angry at him, Mercedes just shook her head with a smile on her lips and her hands on her hips. He felt like he had passed some kind of test and grinned goofily at her.

"I'll call you later, Boo." Mercedes ruffled the brunet's hair, causing him to growl and raise a hand to 'get it in it's place'. Blaine hoped that his Angel wouldn't realize that his hair was already a mess or their talk would have to wait for another hour until he'd get his hair done. And besides, he liked the bed hair Kurt was sporting. "You," she pointed with her finger at Blaine this time ", take care of my boy, Anderson."

Thinking that no one would hear him if he whispered softly enough, Blaine let out an almost childish "My boy" that didn't come out as soft as he wanted and made the other two teenagers giggle.

"Thanks for everything, 'Cedes." Kurt untangled himself of Blaine's arms for a few seconds and hugged his friend without even trying to leave the hazel eyed boy's lap. "Love you."

"Love you too, Kurt" she whispered smiling one last time before she left.

Blaine couldn't help but feel jealous.

Why couldn't he tell Kurt he loved him with that ease? Why couldn't Kurt tell him that he loved him too?

He was being silly, he realized. From what he gathered Mercedes and Kurt had been friends since they were in middle school. And the way she loved Kurt wasn't the same way Blaine loved him.

"Uhm, Blaine," the former tutor took his face with both hands and sat by his side ", first of all I want to apologize for disappearing when I said I wouldn't and, of course, for leaving your house like that the other day and the things I've said to you. I know that this is only a part of I bet that I've lost and that for you, I'm just like every other person you can fuck but I sort of realized that it meant something for me, even when I didn't wanted it when we started this all.

"I-I used to think that I was going to die a virgin, you know? That I'm a freak and the ugliest person alive. And then you kind of appeared out of nowhere and you seriously freaked me out, like really. I kind of hated you!" Blaine couldn't help but chuckle. "But you were the only person to look at me besides 'Cedes and then with the bet you started really looking at me, in a way that I thought that no one ever would. And I have to be honest, at first I said yes 'cause I felt like it would be the only chance I'd get not to die a virgin... That or fuck Karofsky, actually."

Kurt shivered and Blaine growled, wanting to rip something of at the idea of that beast near his perfect Angel.

"And also there's the fact that you're one of the hottest guys I've ever meet and you wanted to fuck me, so there wasn't any chance that I'd say no. So that was it at first, but… then it wasn't like that anymore, I thought you would fuck me and run away, just, I don't know, like you would just make it pleasurable for you but you took every second you could to make sure I was enjoying it and you made me feel really beautiful and sorta' hot, so I started feeling more attracted to you and I wanted to talk to you and get to know you and tell you about me and then cuddle and be happily ever after… but you were pushing me away. But that was when I realized again that it was just a bet, so you were right to push me again. And then the thing with Karofsky happened and I couldn't really tell anybody and I just wanted to lie in my bed and cry all day but you decided to act all nice and boyfriend-ly and I seriously wanted to punch you in the face 'cause the next day you'd act all cold and then all sweet again." Blaine had the decency to look ashamed as Kurt continued to speak.

"And then I realized that I wanted to talk to you about what happened 'cause I wanted you to be my knight in shining armor and recue me, but that wasn't a role you were auditioning for. I know it's a silly excuse, but I couldn't keep letting you treating me so softly like we were, uhm, kindofmakinglove when I knew it wasn't what you wanted… So I freaked out and left. And I've been hiding these days here 'cause after what had happened with Karofsky on Thursday I felt so fucking dirty and used and I wouldn't tell you 'cause you wouldn't won't me anymore; so hiding here was a way not to tell you what happened and face the fact that you wouldn't want to see me again. And about Karofs…"

"Stop!" Blaine placed a hand over his Angel's mouth. "Give me a second, please. C'mere."

He pulled Kurt back onto his lap again and held him in his arms while trying to understand everything that Kurt had told him.

From what he gathered, both of them were fucking idiots. They both truly wanted the other but thought it wasn't a reciprocated feeling. Yeah, idiots.

But did Kurt love him or did he just feel something for him 'cause he was the only one you gave him attention? Blaine couldn't believe the world could be so blind.

Kurt was fucking gorgeous!

And how could Kurt actually believe that he wouldn't want him anymore or think he was dirty. Even if he knew that he would want to kill David more than he already wanted to after hearing what happened, he was sure that nothing that had happened would make him don't want Kurt anymore or not want to see him.

Back to the feelings thing, Blaine was kind of confused really needed to tell Kurt his version before the other guy explained what had happened with Karofsky. Because, what if he got so fucking blinded by his fury that he ended not saying anything to Kurt? Or if he got so sentimental after everything and told Kurt how much he loved him but Kurt wouldn't believe him 'cause he said it after his story and he believed that Blaine was simply pitying him? Did that actually make sense?

"Before you tell me what happened with that asshole, I need you to hear me. Okay, babe?" Kurt nodded and tried to crawl off of his lap again but Blaine kept hugging him close to his chest. "First of all if you ever say that you're ugly or a freak again, I will spank you, okay? You're the hottest Angel I've ever seen and you're, uhm, gorgeous, like breathtakingly gorgeous." He felt his cheeks burn really hot and wanted to face-palm himself; Blaine Anderson didn't blush. "Then, there wasn't a chance that you would die a virgin, the world's not blind. And there isn't a chance in hell that I'd let Karofsky be… I can't even say it. He won't get close to you again, ever!

"I know I was, and probably still am, a pain in the ass, Angel. But it's actually who I am and I know you kind of like me like this; like the asshole I am." He grinned at the boy in his lap. "I'm glad you think I'm hot too, this wouldn't work otherwise.

"Let's get to the important thing here. It was never just a bet for me, Kurt. If I'm being honest, this bet was just an excuse to spend more time with you. Even failing Math class was an excuse, that's how I got that A in that exam; I have this humongous brain that remembers everything and I don't actually have that much trouble to understanding anything in the books. It's also why I can ditch classes. Isn't it cool?" He smiled. "So, back to you: I actually thought McKinley would suck hard until I saw you and… I will leave it there before I say something disgustingly cheesy. So, I'm really sorry I pushed you away, Angel. I was convinced, I still am convinced actually, that you're way too good for me and I wanted to know if there was a way to get you out of my system, so I thought that having sex with you would kind of, I don't know, close the book of this? But I couldn't just fuck you. You're so beautiful and you were so cute and afraid and I just wanted you to enjoy what we were doing. Maybe that way you would stay with me forever… even if it was just for sex; I would still have you. And there's also the fact that you make the most amazing noises when I touch you and you're amazingly hot when you come." He chuckled at his lover's blush. "And then I kinda got angry 'cause you didn't want to get close to me and you weren't telling me what was happening but I wanted you to, I wanted to be your knight in shining armor… or leather jacket. And then this weekend you were all shut down and I wanted to make you feel okay again but you freaked out and then I freaked out and I told you that this was just sex. Just a stupid bet. But it isn't, you know? I want to be with you. I really do."

Blaine didn't have much time to think 'cause Kurt was already there, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss him senseless.

He smiled into the kiss, his eyes looking into his Angel's half closed ones; he really was kissing Kurt and, this time, he could actually tell it wasn't because of any stupid bet.

"You silly guy, you would never be disgustingly cheesy. Anyway I love it when you say cheesy things, 'cause you're all bad boyish and just say, like, sexy stuff. So when you say something cute, I really want to cover you in kisses."

He ignored Blaine's "so kiss me, then" and kept talking "Did you really trick me into that bet, Anderson? I can believe you did that!" he feigned a frown "This is, actually, the part where you kiss me and apologize."

"I won't, 'cause I believe that, without that silly bet, we would never got the courage to do more than study Math together… and that you'd end up kicking me or punching me hard. But I can kiss you now. I can more than kiss you."

Blaine leaned down to kiss his Angel one more time, before moving Kurt to sit beside him on the bed.

"Baby," he looked right into Kurt's deep blue eyes ", I want you to tell me what happened with Karofsky."

The pale boy nodded slowly and pecked him quickly then sat with his legs crossed preparing himself.

"Before I start you have to promise me that you'll stay calm and won't do nothing stupid, 'cause I'm okay and everything is okay and David… he texted me that he was transferring schools, so we won't see him again."

"Kurt, please tell me. What the hell did he do to you."

"Uhm, well. So, Karofsky was more than touchy feely to say at least on Thursday, and it was scary. He-he was groping me and looking at me, like when a guy stares at a hamburger, and winking at me… "He shivered. Blaine felt like killing someone, Karofsky if he could, but he had to keep it cool for Kurt. "And you weren't there, so I sent you that text message but you kept telling me to stop being a baby and I decided that I was making it all in my mind, that Karofsky was just being his asshole self."

Right then Blaine just wanted to punch himself. How could he leave his Angel alone knowing that Karofsky was around? And how could he ignore what was an actual cry for help? He was a massive idiot.

"But then when the class was over and I was waiting for the guys to get out of the showers so I could get in, and he just, uh, went away saying that he'd see me another day; so I kind of felt relieved. " Kurt took a deep breath and Blaine knew the worst was coming. "So I got into the shower, I was glad 'cause I'd get to spend the whole afternoon with you, then suddenly I turned around and he was there again. He- he pushed me against a wall and closed the shower. It was… so fucking awful, Blaine." The pale boy's voice was shaky, his fingers twisting nervously in his lap. "He was saying those awful things he wanted to do to me, things he was going to do to me. He told me that he had been waiting until you weren't around and he said all this crap about you and that you didn't want me, that he was the only one who'd ever love me. And I wanted to yell at him 'cause you taught me that it wasn't true, but I couldn't scream 'cause he had my face pressed on the wall and he was strangling me. And… and he was biting my back and my neck and trying to touch me… there. I-I didn't want it, I swear, Blaine!"

Kurt started sobbing really hard again and Blaine couldn't do anything else but take him in his arms and rock him back and forth while making a hushing sound and kissing his messy hair.

"Baby, baby. It's okay. It's okay now, you know? I'm here for you; I won't let that beast get close to you ever again. I'm here for you, Angel. He's not here anymore, he can't touch you or do anything to you anymore. Want me to get you something to drink, baby boy?"

"N-no. I want to tell you eve- everything."

"There's more?!" Blaine almost screamed, but relaxed a little bit when he realized he was frightening Kurt. "Tell me, Angel. Let it all out."

Kurt kept clutching his shirt until he stopped crying again. That was when Blaine took his pale face between his hands and wiped away, with his thumbs, the tears staining the reddened cheeks.

"Uhm, I-I am okay, now. Thank you." He gave Blaine a weak smile; his lower lip still trembling a bit.

"So, uhm, I can't remember that much. But I could still him trying to kiss me in the mouth and- and then I hear a zip and I felt… it against my leg. He-he was really going to do it, Blaine." He sobbed  
one more time. "But I k-kicked him and scream-med and then we heard footsteps co-coming so he bit me here," he whispered running his hand over the two nasty bite marks Blaine had already seen. The bad boy took the pale hand in his to move it and then he kissed ever so softly on the injured skin, three or four times. "And then he just zipped up his jeans and t-t-t-told me he'd kill me if I told anyone… and he ran away. I heard him talking to Coach Beiste and Mr. Shuester at the door, but I was crying so ha-hard so I couldn't hear anything they were saying. And whe-en he left they found me crying in the shower and the Coach tried to ru-run after him but she couldn't find him."

"After I left you on Sunday, he t-t-texted me and told me that he was t-transferring because he could t-trust himself around me. That I m-made him want t-things he shouldn't want. He s-said he can't be around me without wanting to do something he'll regret and t-that he's better off staying as far away from the freak as possible. I-I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Just one more question: that was when they called your father, babe?" Kurt nodded. "No more Karofsky then but God, I'm such an asshole! Nothing of this would've happened if I was there or just paid attention when you sent me all those texts. I'm the worst boyfriend ever!" He widened his eyes in shock. "I-I mean… well not, I- actually; you see…uh…"

Wiping away the last tears on his eyes with the back of his hand, Kurt chuckled. "You're too cute when you're nervous. Blaine." He felt the long fingers move his head towards Kurt's. "Miss Pillsbury called me on Friday to her office to ask me about my boyfriend…"

"I'm so sorry, ba-"

"You are my boyfriend, aren't you Blaine? 'Cause I'd be so disappointed if it was someone else who told her that they were my boyfriend."

Blaine chuckled and pulled his boyfriend close to kiss him deeply and tender. He was sure that Kurt would have preferred a perfect date with roses and chocolates and an amazing, super original way to ask him to be his boyfriend but, in that moment, he couldn't picture another way for them to get together. Even if it wasn't the perfect way to get together, they were actually together. Kurt was his boyfriend. Like in the sense he'd get to kiss him and cuddle him and say cheesy things without having to worry if it was too forward or too cheesy.

Boyfriend. Kurt. His.

And he wasn't dreaming.

He didn't know exactly how it was that he ended lying on the bed with Kurt straddling his thighs, kissing him deeply and making those amazing little moans of his.

Blaine couldn't do anything but pull the boy closer, his hands grabbing handfuls of his perfect ass, grinding his hips against Kurt's.

"Oh, Blainey."

He chuckled but continued kissing his boyfriend, who was running one of his hands under his shirt and teasing Blaine's nipples. He moaned when the fresh air that slid under his shirt and, with the help of the pinch of his lover's fingers, turned his nipples into little rocks.

"Kurt, baby, wait. What are we doing? We can't now!"

"Why not?" Kurt nibbled playfully on his earlobe. "I still owe you two days full of sex. Don't I, my sexy boyfriend?"

Oh, man. He couldn't even breathe right when Kurt said it at loud.

"N-No, Baby, stop." He pushed Kurt next to him on the bed. "Damn, Angel, don't look at me like that, your father is in the same house! We can't."

"But I missed you sooooooo much." The blue eyes boy pouted and batted his eyelashes at him.

"I missed you too, Kurt. But we can kiss and cuddle and…"

"Let me blow you."

Looking into those gorgeous blue eyes, Blaine couldn't say no.

"I guess one little blowjob won't hurt anybody."


	13. Chapter XIII

Wrapping his arm around the sleeping boy, Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's pale neck softly. His boyfriend stirred a little bit but kept sleeping.

"Wake up, Angel. Open those blue eyes for me."

Blaine kept kissing every inch of Kurt's face until his boyfriend started moving within his arms and he opened one eye to look at him.

"Sh, g'way. I'm sleepin'."

"Happy first two months, boyfriend." Blaine kissed side of the sleepy boy's mouth.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, take 'im awaaaaaaaaaaaay. I wanna sleep. It's fucking Sunday, 'nderson" Kurt groaned into his pillow, elbowing Blaine in the stomach to push him away.

As if Kurt hadn't said or done anything, Blaine kept running his hand along his boyfriend belly under the old shirt he was wearing and kissing him on the face and neck.

He knew it would take a few minutes for Kurt to fully wake up. His boyfriend wasn't a morning person. At least, not until he had a few cups of coffee or he really wanted to have sex, in which case he'd be fully awake at five in the morning. So he just cuddled closer and bit Kurt's soft earlobe.

"C'mon, baby. Wake up. Your dad was the one who let me in, he won't kick me out."

"He will if he thinks you're trying to have sex with me. So if you don't let me sleep I'll start moaning. Blaine!" Kurt whined.

Blaine covered his boyfriend mouth with his hand before he got louder and Mr. Hummel ripped off Blaine's family jewels.

So far he had managed to look like the epitome of the perfect innocent boyfriend that Burt Hummel expected to date his son. Blaine always made sure that his Angel was home before curfew and he didn't get touchy feely if they were somewhere Burt could see them.

Of course Kurt would take advantage of it and tease Blaine as much as he could. But Blaine was determined not to break his "Good boy" image in front of Burt Hummel. An image that would soon be ruined if his boyfriend didn't stop moaning.

"Baby, no. Sh, sh. Look I bought you coffee and cookies. C'mon, stop moaning, please."

"Coffee!"

Blaine sighed in relief as he sat back, leaned his head against the wall and watched his boyfriend almost hug his cup of coffee. He might have fainted if Burt had heard his son moaning like that.

"God, you're an evil little brat, Angel."

Kurt looked at him with innocent doe eyes, moved until he was curled in Blaine's lap and kissed his jaw softly, all the while clutching the cup.

"But you love me like this, don't you, Blainey?"

"Of course I love you like this, Angel. I love you and all your bratty self."

Giggling in an almost too cute way and kissing him on the lips, Kurt whispered back, "I love you too, baby. So so much."

"I know you do, Angel. Now drink your coffee."

Kurt nodded, taking two gulps of his drink before his eyes shot wide open and pouted at his boyfriend, "Happy anniversary, Blainey."

Groaning because he hated it when his boyfriend called him "Blainey" or "Blainers", he hid his face against Kurt's pale neck and left some small kisses there as he hugged Kurt closer to his body.

"Happy two months, brat. Now, I know it might seem like your gift is that coffee and the cookie, but actually it's something so much better… I'm yours for the whole day!"

Kurt elbowed Blaine's stomach,, leaving him breathless for a second, as he rolled his eyes. "You're mine for the rest of our lives, dummy."

"Oh, am I? I thought you were going to dump me when you found something that looks like Brad Pitt or you got tired of fighting with me."

"You are way sexier than Brad, and you kiss so much better," Kurt ignored Blaine's 'but you haven't kissed Brad Pitt, Kurt' and continued, " and I kind of like it when we squabble, 'cause it always is about silly things that we can talk about and make it better… And the make-up sex is amazing. Don't you think?"

Laughing Blaine leaned in to give his boyfriend's mouth a small peck but, as always, Kurt couldn't leave it there; he wrapped his free hand around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer to kiss him deeply, his mouth tasted like coffee and chocolate. Blaine both hated and loved how weak he was when it came to what his boyfriend wanted him to do.

This time though, he couldn't complain at all.

In the two months they had been together, Blaine found out that he was totally addicted to kissing Kurt. It didn't matter if it was on the cheek, the arm, the forehead or any other body part; he loved having his lips on his boyfriend. Of course, nothing could compare to kissing his mouth with Kurt kissing him back and kissing… intimate parts of his Angel. But only when they were in private. Other than that, Blaine couldn't go long without kissing some part of the beautiful guy; who didn't seem bothered at all by his boyfriend's need of physical contact the whole time.

You would think they've been apart for two weeks when Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him deeply after a few hours apart in school or on the weekends when Burt wouldn't let the bad boy stay the whole time at their house or Kurt spend the whole weekend at Blaine's.

Coming back to the moment, Blaine had to hold back a moan as Kurt nipped at his neck before clumsily plonking the cup of coffee on the nightstand and shifting until he was straddling Blaine's legs.

Hating himself for it, Blaine slid his hands against his Angel's chest and pushed him back a bit.

"Babe, no. Your dad is here, remember? And we can't just have sex on our anniversary. I came here so we could do something more romantic… I don't know."

"Then we can have a sex marathon!" Kurt whispered enthusiastic. "It won't be just simple sex, even though sex with you is never plain, and we can go to your house and spend the whole day in that comfy bed of yours."

How could he deny his Angel's petition when he was looking at Blaine with those big blue eyes of his and his baby face and his cute pouty lips?

"No, Angel. C'mon let's go to the cinema," Kurt ignored him as he sucked at different spots of Blaine's neck, "or we could g-go on a picnic," he said as bit on his earlobe. "Help someone." A hand rubbed up and down on his thigh, almost reaching his crotch as Blaine burbled out, "Adopt a puppy."

And, just like that, the hand was gone and Kurt was looking at him with big excited eyes and a toothy smile that lit up the whole room.

"Can we, really?! Can we go to the shelter and adopt dogs and cats and take them to our houses?"

Oh shit.

"I-uhm, y-yeah. We can get a dog."

"Yes, we can get dogs for your house and more cute animals for my house; they'll be like our little kids. DAD! Can we get pets?!"

Blaine was almost deaf after Kurt yelled by his ear. He was still trying to process that he'd suggested to his boyfriend that they adopt dogs… His boyfriend who fell in love with each animal he saw.

He was so screwed. Maybe he should have let Kurt take him to his house and fuck the whole day; not that it would have been a bad thing. Not at all.

As soon as the older Hummel answered his son that he could get just one as long as he was the one who would take care of it, Kurt jumped out of the bed and started talking so fast about the new pets they were going to get that Blaine's mind felt dizzy. At least, it seemed like they were going to have a nice anniversary that wouldn't be filled with sex.

"Oh, by the way, as soon as we get our new babies, I'm going to take you to your house and fuck the rest of the day." Kurt whispered sexily on his ear.

"Blaine… Blaine, don't."

Acting as if Kurt wasn't digging into his stomach with an elbow, Blaine continued kissing his pale neck and caressing his boyfriend's belly under his own hoodie that Kurt was wearing. He knew he couldn't help himself when he saw Kurt wearing his clothes just like when he simply got a feeling that Kurt was wearing them. Kurt didn't even sound worried anymore if Blaine called him at four or three a.m. Instead, he would just answer the phone saying "Yes, I'm wearing your shirt… but I don't feel like having phone sex," and that was when Blaine would have to try to persuade his boyfriend.

As Blaine didn't stop kissing and caressing, Kurt didn't stop pushing him either; which is how the bad boy ended up on the floor. Not feeling even a little bit defeated, Blaine crawled under the table until he was in between Kurt's bare legs and placed his hand on the warm thigh, caressing until he reached the hem of the boxers that the pale was wearing, which were Blaine's too.

"Blaine, what are you doing? Blaine, I said stop. Jesus! It's like talking to Dougie." Blaine raised his head with a frown as his boyfriend compared him to their hyperactive puppy that was probably destroying something while Blaine was trying to get his boyfriend to have sex with him. "Blaine, honey, I'm trying to study. We have this important exam in two days, remember?"

Blaine laid his chin on his Angel's thigh and gave him his best pout with doe eyes. "We've been studying for that crap for two weeks. The same length of time that we haven't had sex, babe. I'm dying here."

Not even looking away from his notebook, Kurt patted his head as he shook his own.

"How about you study with me now and then I tell my dad that I'm staying at 'Cedes this weekend so we can have tons and tons of sex?

"No, I'm tired of studying. We know everything for this goddamn test, Kurt. You're doing exercises from a different textbook than school's one. And their one had more than a thousand exercises on the things that they are going to ask on the test. C'mon, baby. You'll do well and I will, too. Come with me, let's just cuddle a bit."

With a frown, Kurt batted away the hand that was trying to catch his. "No, I have to study. Don't tempt me, Blaine. I have to get a perfect score on this test."

"You say the same with each test that you take, Kurt. And you'll already get a perfect score if you stop studying right now. Please?"

Knowing his boyfriend couldn't resist his pout and puppy dog eyes, Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt as he placed his hands on the bare thighs. Blaine pushed himself forward until he could stand on his feet again and leaned in Kurt's personal space.

"Pwease?"

"No, stop that. I need to study."

Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist, Blaine sat on Kurt's thigh and brushed his lips along the soft skin of his jaw. It would never cease to amaze him how his boyfriend didn't have to shave yet.

"You need to relax. Like me," Blaine pointed at himself with his free hand.

"If I relaxed like you, I would fail all my exams. And what are you doing here, Blainey? You hate sitting on my lap."

"That's 'cause I love having you on my lap instead. And I usually feel like I did when I was little, at the shopping center, sitting on Santa's lap and asking him for… silly things. But I know right now you won't sit on my lap and let me take care of you, so I'm trying the other way. Now, you won't fail the damn exam, Angel. And I won't either. Actually, I'm sure I can get a higher score."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can. Wanna bet? And the looser will have to be the winner's slave for a week." Blaine winked at him.

"Fine. Because I know I'm gonna win, baby. So you better get used to wearing thongs." Kurt winked back at him before leaning in to steal a short yet deep kiss.

"Oh, I don't know, I don't know if I should take that wager…" Kurt rolled his eyes, even as Blaine leaned back in for another kiss, whispering, "After all, all bets are off."


End file.
